Hiromi
by CelticX
Summary: A beautiful second-year transfer student arrives at Lillian. What impact will she have on our favorite Roses?  AU although it follows 2nd year canon  somewhat , OC  obviously , but I hope not too much OOC. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno and her publishers. I will lay claim to Hiromi and the other OCs that will occasionally appear in this story along with the basic premise. Let's face it, Konno-sensei would _never_ allow this plotline to exist in _her_ world.

Chapter 1

It's not that transfer students are a rarity at Lillian Girl's Academy, a private Catholic school for girls located at the top of a high hill in Musashino, a small suburb of Tokyo. New students frequently are admitted to the prestigious "School for Maidens" at the beginning of each new term. Usually though, those new students enter as first years in middle- and high-school. Transferring into the high-school division as a second year was enough of a rarity that "the new girl" became the object of much speculation and rumor even before her first class.

Hiromi Takeda certainly looked the part of a typical Lillian girl walking sedately from the bus stop towards the school's main gate. Anyone taking notice would see a tall (almost 173cm), well proportioned young lady with long, strawberry blonde hair tied into a loose Grecian braid that hung over her left shoulder, hugging a modest but enticing bust, and ending just above her long, narrow waist. The young lady's body moved with the grace and fluidity of a ballet dancer (courtesy of seven years of mother-enforced ballet and ballroom dancing lessons) while displaying the strength and agility of a trained athlete (thanks to father-enforced lessons in tennis, swimming, and archery over that same seven year period).

The small feet, clad in the standard brown shoes and folded white socks that were as much a part of the Lillian uniform as the sailor collar and scarf, transitioned wonderfully to well-turned ankles, slender but well muscled legs (what could be seen of them under the long skirt) and narrow hips framing a small but nicely curved buttocks.

She was certainly drawing appreciative glances from the young (and not so young) men following in her footsteps on their way to school or work. However, it was the passersby that were approaching her from the front that were treated to her truly striking beauty.

Long lashes shaded wide, violet eyes that sparkled gaily. Her perfect nose was framed by high, rounded cheekbones flushed a particularly appealing shade of pink and perched over lush, naturally rose colored lips that simply begged to be kissed. More than one young man had stopped in his tracks to stare in apparent awe of the serene beauty in their midst, which might account for the slight blush in those cheeks.

While her height, eyes, and hair color were throwback gifts from her Dutch great-great-grandmother on her father's side her natural, classically Asian beauty was all from her mother.

It really was too bad for those poor, befuddled males that she left bobbing in her wake like so many pole-axed fish that she had no interest in forming any kind of romantic relationship with a man. Despite the seemingly ludicrous nature of the predicament she found herself in, she had to smile (stopping not a few male hearts in the process) as she turned into the gate of Lillian Girl's Academy and made her way along the wide, cobbled pathway that led to the beautifully carved white stone statue of the Virgin Mary, lovingly called "Maria-sama" here at Lillian. Despite her extremely early arrival that morning there were still a surprising number of students making their way across the campus.

Upon arriving before the statute of Maria-sama, she bowed her head in a brief fervent prayer, the long fingers of her graceful hands intertwined in supplication.

_Maria-sama, I don't know why you have done this to me, and if I have ever so angered or disappointed you to this extent, I humbly beg your forgiveness. Please light my way through this labyrinth of deceit and show me what you want of me during these times of tribulation. I pray for your guidance and forbearance during the days ahead and, if you do not see your way to release me from this burden, please know that, with all my heart and soul, I am and have always been, your humble servant. Amen._

Raising her head she noted that she had gathered a few curious stares from the other girls as they went about their own morning rituals. Surprisingly, some were giving her the same appreciative glances that she had received from the men. With a small sigh she turned left and headed towards the administration building and the start of the next two years of her new life.

Arriving at the administration building she put her street shoes in a spare locker and donned the indoor shoes that she pulled from her small book bag. She then ascended the stairs to the second floor, passing a few students, teachers, secretaries and nuns along the way, ignoring the few curious glances that continued to be thrown her way, and knocked politely on the door of the main office before turning the knob entering.

"Excuse me for intruding," she said in a melodious, alto voice looking towards the clerk standing behind the long counter that separated the entry and waiting area from the desks occupied by other clerks and secretaries busy at their own tasks. "My name is Hiromi Takeda and I am here to see the Academy Director if she has a few moments," she asked, bowing her head slightly.

She had been to the office once before on a quiet Sunday a few weeks before. Then there had only been herself, the Academy Director, Kaori Tamura, and the school nurse, Sadako Inoue, in attendance.

"Do you have an appointment?" the clerk asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. I am starting school today and Tamura-sensei wanted to meet with me before my first class."

"Let me see if she is free if you don't mind waiting just a moment?" the clerk asked politely.

Hiromi smiled and nodded her acceptance and went to sit in a convenient chair while she waited. It was no more than few minutes before the clerk was back and waving her to accompany her.

As the clerk bowed her way out of the immaculate office, indicating that she would ask the school nurse to attend them directly, Director Tamura rose from behind her desk and waived Hiromi further into the large office.

"My, my, let me take a look at you Hiromi-kun," the Director said with a large smile indicating for Hiromi to turn around. With a sigh at the inevitable, Hiromi spun slowly in place allowing the Director to look her over to her heart's content. "Oh, you look absolutely adorable in that uniform; at least you would if you would stop frowning at me," she said with a little laugh. "You know it's not my fault that you're here and in that uniform. This was your mother's and grandmother's doing, so don't blame me and don't give me those dirty looks. _I_ certainly don't deserve them".

Hiromi sighed again and sat in the chair indicated by the Director in a small sitting area near the large windows overlooking the tranquil campus.

"I know it's not your fault Aunt Kaori, and I'm sorry if I seem to be directing my frustration at you. I promise that it's not intended. It's just . . _. I really don't like dressing up and pretending to be a girl,_" he said heatedly. "I mean, how do you wear these skirts all the time? I feel half naked here! I . . ."

He snapped his mouth shut as a quiet knock sounded from the closed door to the office. At his godmother's call, the clerk returned briefly to serve tea to the Director and her guest, a third cup waiting for Inoue-sensei to arrive, and then left again just as quietly as she had entered.

"You know, Hiromi-kun," the Director said as she raised her cup to her lips and took a sip of the fragrant herb tea, "I won't even begin to try to understand what it is your mother and grandmother are trying to do here. Since both of them are alumna of the Academy, and we have been graced by their extreme generosity over the years, I don't intend to pry too much into your affairs. I have known both of them long enough that I can trust to their good intentions . . . and to yours as well, boy.

"As your godmother, I know exactly how you were raised and I've seen for myself your own good moral and ethical judgment, so I know that I can trust you with my young charges without fear of any scandal. I must admit, however, that I am curious as to their intent in perpetrating this charade and especially in how you feel about it."

Hiromi sipped his tea and allowed his normal calm demeanor to settle around him once again. Rather than answering immediately, he gave the question the serious thought that it deserved before setting his cup down and entwining his fingers in his lap. Looking into the concerned face of his beloved godmother, he gave a brief chuckle before responding.

"Sometimes I think this is just my mother's and grandmother's way of getting back at me for being born a boy and not being able to follow in their footsteps here at Lillian," he said with a grin, "but they actually do have a reason and, despite my earlier outburst, I have to agree with them or I wouldn't be here," he continued in a more serious vein.

"With my father having passed away recently at such a young age, and as an only child, I am now the titular head of the Takeda family business. Since that business caters strictly to a female clientele it's important for the head of the company to understand not just what the marketers and pollsters _numbers_ say are the desires of our customers, but to know himself, _intimately_, the wants, desires, and dreams of our current and future customers. I need to know not only what our customers need and want now, but what they will need and want ten, twenty, and thirty years from now so that we can always be there to meet those needs. If we can do that the business, and the competition, will take care of themselves.

"Mom and Grandmother have been pounding into me for years that they can help and advise me along the way, but that they can only advise. Dad spent too much time trying to cater to the business side of the job rather than to the customer side, which is why we haven't been as successful over the last ten years as we have been in the past. The founder and three previous heads of the company were all women, and it was those women that made the company successful. It was only when Dad had to take over that things started to fall apart. Not badly, mind you, just not as well as they had been in the past.

"So, it was my mother's and grandmother's idea to send me here, to Lillian, to truly learn what it is to be a young lady in this day and age and hopefully bring that 'feminine' touch back to the company," he finished as his godmother nodded her head in understanding.

"And you are ok with this?" she asked then, concern still visible on her expressive face. "I mean, I can understand where your mother and grandmother are coming from, and I can't fault their logic. I also know you'll do your best to fulfill those dreams and I will help you in any way I can. But are you truly all right with . . . ," she waved her hands indicating Hiromi and the uniform he was wearing, "with this!"

Picking up his tea once more, Hiromi chucked again. "Well, I was raised primarily by two extremely strong women, and because of that – or so they have told me on more than one occasion – I have probably been given the 'great gift' of having a little more estrogen in my system than most guys anyway. I won't pretend that it will be easy, let alone a piece of cake; and I will take you up on that offer of assistance, probably so often and to such a degree that you will come to regret it. I know I'll make mistakes and need your help to get through them, but I am determined to make their dreams come true. Their dreams are, after all, the same as mine."

A brief knock at the door signaled the arrival of the school nurse, Sadako Inoue, who took one look at Hiromi and let loose with an impressive wolf whistle once the door had been safely closed.

"Look at you, Hiromi-kun" she said with an evil grin. "Aren't you the beautiful young lady? I mean, I know you were beautiful as a guy, but, _wow_, you're going to have them swooning in the hallways and yes, I mean the girls. Now, stand up and let me get a look at the whole package."

Sighing once again Hiromi stood and did a slow pirouette for the, he was now sure, oversexed woman. Whether she kept to just men or just women was open to debate in his mind. Nor did he really care as long as she kept his secret and didn't overly tease him. It was essential that she be in on the charade given her position and his probable (no, _definite_) need for her services until he graduated two years from now.

So he let himself be ogled and prodded for the next few moments as Inoue-sensei assured herself of his disguise.

"How are those fake breasts I gave you working out? Are they comfortable enough? The material their made of will look and feel like the real thing through the thinnest layer of clothing, including nipples," she grinned wickedly again. "As long as you wear a chemise, teddy, or t-shirt over your bra, depending on the situation, you should be fine. And how about", and here the truly evil glint reappeared in her eyes, "your _other_ issue," she giggled.

"The 'panties' my company came up with handle that little _issue_ very comfortably, thank you very much," he growled. Then he found himself chuckling as well. The truth of the situation was just too funny. "In fact, we found a company that supplies clothing to transvestites that was extremely excited about them. We're going into full production next month with a preliminary run of twenty-thousand units."

That announcement got both women laughing outrageously for the next several minutes, his godmother barely keeping from spraying her recent sip of tea across the table.

"Well," Inoue-sensei said as the laughs finally died away, "if you two don't have any more business to discuss, it's about time I got Hiromi over to _her_ classroom and introduced _her_ to the homeroom teacher. Remember Hiromi, from now on you have to think of yourself strictly as a girl. No spreading your legs when you sit, crossing your legs at the knee rather than at the ankle, no blushing or ogling the other girls when you have to change clothes for PE, and, most importantly . . . _never_ leave the seat up in the restroom."

With that declaration the two left his godmother's office, the Director wishing him the best of luck while trying futilely not to laugh, and headed towards the education building and his (no, he thought, _her_) first class at Lillian Girl's Academy.

* * *

The rumor's had been flying fast and furious all morning about the new transfer student starting at Lillian today. Minako Tsukiyama, editor-in-chief of the _Lillian Kawaraban_, the school's newspaper, had arrived early and stationed herself strategically near the statue of Maria-sama so as to grab an interview with a (hopefully) sleepy and unwary innocent that had not yet heard of her reputation. Her petite soeur, Mami Yamaguchi, had been stationed by the back gate on the off chance that the new student arrived via that route. Both had been disappointed to find that not only had they missed the girl's arrival, but that the students that _had_ seen her had been extravagant in their descriptions of both her grace and good looks.

As she and Mami walked dejectedly back towards the education building and their respective classrooms they were hailed by Tsutako Takashima coming from the direction of the photography club room. Tsutako had been an unofficial photographer for the newspaper since her arrival at Lillian a year earlier. If anything the bespectacled girl was more dogged in her relentless search for photo-worthy subjects than Minako and Mami were in their search for school gossip (never letting such simple things like _the truth_ get in their way, of course). Tsutako's picture last year of Sachiko Ogasawara and Yumi Fukuzawa, the Rosa Chinensis and her petite soeur the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, entitled "Discipline" had been the student favorite for the rest of the term and, according to rumor, had netted her a tidy little sum from her surreptitious sales of 5x7 copies during last year's school festival. However, Tsutako knew both of the newspaper club members and staunchly remained mum on the topic.

Today she was approaching the two down-hearted gossip mongers with her typical smile and, if the glint in the dark blue eyes behind her rimless glasses was properly telling, it seemed that they had been scooped once again.

"Good day, ladies," Tsutako grinned, "From your expressions may I surmise that you were unsuccessful in this morning's hunt?"

"Good day, Tsutako-san," Minako smiled back warily. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean. What could we possibly be hunting this early on this beautiful first day of the term?"

Mami hung back slightly behind her grande soeur, ready to support her if necessary, but wary of going toe-to-toe with the school's ace photographer this early in the day. If the two reporters had a reputation for ruthlessness, Tsutako had a reputation for _always_ getting the picture. It wasn't for show that she always kept her camera hung around her neck except during classes.

And when Tsutako calmly pulled a photo from her book bag and held it out for their inspection they both knew that they had indeed been scooped again. It was true that Tsutako always got the photo. It was also true that if you wanted one of her photos you ended up having to pay for it one way or another. Tsutako had garnered quite a few people that owed her "favors" for the photos she had supplied them with. It looked like today was not to be any different.

"If you were hunting for a certain transfer student this morning I can provide you with a wonderful set of photos of your quarry . . . for my usual, nominal fee of course," she grinned mischievously.

Tsutako was the consummate predator when it came to her photography, but she also had a heart of gold. Her usual "fee" was the right to kill any story that she felt deserved to die a slow, lingering death. It was often a race between them to get a story published and distributed before Tsutako had a chance to kill it. She didn't call in her markers often, but when she did it was usually for a good reason and, if Minako was to be honest with herself, had saved them from extreme embarrassment and the need for a follow-up retraction on more than one occasion.

The photo they were handed showed a beautiful (some would say gorgeous) young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and with a body and features that would put any professional model to shame. As was always the case in Tsutako's photos, they could feel the grace, elegance, and purity of the young woman shining from the pigments of the photo. Tsutako never just captured an image with her camera, she seemed to be able to capture the essence of her subjects and transmit that essence to the viewers. As much as she hated to admit it, Minako knew that Tsutako's photos told a better and fuller story than anything she had ever put into print. Minako sighed and admitted failure once again.

"How," she asked simply, already knowing the response she would get.

"Just lucky I guess," Tsutako shrugged, still smiling. "I happened to be on my way to the club room when I saw her walking towards the administration building _very_ early this morning. I'll let you have a copy of these photos if you like as soon as I get her permission for publication. I'm heading to class right now and will try to catch up with her at the break. If you're lucky you might be able to catch up with her then as well."

Minako handed the glossy, camera-ready copy photograph back to Tsutako-san reluctantly, knowing that she would never get her hands on it if the young woman in the picture didn't give her permission. Along with a heart of gold the reporter believed that the photographer also had the ethics of a saint and cursed her for it each and every day.

"Let me know just as soon as you get that permission and, if you can, please let me know what class she ends up in. I would greatly appreciate it," Minako asked, smiling once again now that she at least knew what the new transfer student looked like. She and Mami would be scouring the second year classes for her as soon as they reached the education building.

"Of course," Tsutako said putting the picture back in her bag and turning towards the education building and her own classroom. As she walked briskly away she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, grinning once again and parting with two-fingered salute, "it is always a pleasure doing business with you ladies. Good day".

"Good day," Minako and Mami called back together, smiling falsely and resuming their walk to their own classes.

"_Bitch,_" Minako added under her breath so low that even her petite soeur couldn't hear her. It wouldn't have been ladylike.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for all your previous support and I hope you enjoy this story. I promise that you some of your favorite Roses (i.e. Yumi and Sachiko) will show up next chapter.

Any and all reviews will, of course, be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Good evening all. My thanks to Insomniac1970 for the review. I really appreciate it. Yes, Otoboku is one of my favorites as well, but I believe that you will find this story is somewhat different. I hope that you are not disappointed. As for Sachiko and Yumi, please read on . . .

* * *

Entering her classroom, Tsutako quickly found her way over to her seat in front of the always photogenic Yumi Fukuzawa, greeting her with a big smile, "Good day, Yumi-san".

"Good day, Tsutako-san," Yumi replied with a smile of her own. "You're awfully chipper this morning. Did something good happen already"?

"It's always a good morning when I can get some great shots even before class", Tsutako answered happily while pulling the photos out of her bag once again, this time to gauge Yumi's response to the new girl's obvious beauty and charm. You could always tell exactly what Yumi was thinking, her expressions were so transparent and guileless.

And her friend didn't fail her when she glanced at the photos she had been handed. Her jaw literally dropped and her eyes grew wide as she looked at the photos. "I-Is she really glowing, or is that some trick of the light," Yumi exclaimed quietly.

Tsutako laughed at her friend's reaction, to Yumi's obvious discomfort. "She is not glowing, Yumi-san, it just may seem that way. She does have something about her, I'll give you that," she said, a slight frown on her lips as she gazed once again at the photo, "but a saintly glow it is not."

"She's certainly beautiful, and she looks friendly," Yumi continued, much more subdued now that she was thinking, again, how she had to stop letting her emotions play havoc with her features. It was one habit that her onee-sama had been unable to break her of so far, but she _was_ trying. It was embarrassing to be constantly teased about it by her friends in the Yamayurikai, Lillian's Student Council.

"Well," Tsutako smiled again, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. I happened to overhear some of the secretaries earlier mentioning that she was going to be in our class, and . . . Oh, speak of the devil."

The door opened and their homeroom teacher entered quickly followed by the subject of Tsutako's early morning photo shoot.

_If anything_, Yumi thought, _she's prettier in person. Her eyes are so deep, her complexion is like ivory, and her hair is to die for. Mine is so hard to handle that I have to put it up into pigtails, but hers looks so soft you'd want to cuddle up with it for a pillow._ She quickly put a stop to that kind of thinking. She loved her onee-sama and no one could ever replace her. _Although it might not be too bad to have her as a friend_, Yumi thought somewhat guiltily.

"Class stand, bow," intoned their class rep as everyone found their seats.

"Ladies, good day," their teacher greeted them. "As you can see we have a new student joining us this year. Please introduce yourself," she said, turning to the newcomer.

"Good day. My name is Hiromi Takeda and I am starting here at Lillian today. I come from a small town south of here and I am transferring to Lillian due to family circumstances. Both my mother and grandmother are alumna of Lillian and are proud to call the Academy Director a friend. I look forward to being with all of you and ask you to please take care of me," she finished with a slight bow. _There, _Hiromi thought, _that should be just enough truth to quell any rumors if I seem to be spending too much time with Aunt Kaori._

The students all smiled and welcomed her as she was directed towards an open desk at the back of the room. They were obviously full of questions they were dying to ask but knew that they would have to wait for a break to satisfy their curiosity.

Once he was settled the teacher began the day's announcements, reminding the ladies of the opening ceremony to come later that morning after which they would be released to go home. Since it was the first day of the term it would only be the traditional half-day. Hiromi looked forward to being able to wander the campus a bit more and get to know his way around. There was a map of the campus in his student handbook and he had already marked the places he wanted to explore; especially the tennis courts, gymnasium, pool, and archery facilities which, according to the map, were all somewhere in the same general area as with the kendo dojo.

There was also a small chapel on the grounds along with something called the 'Rose Mansion' which supposedly housed the Yamayurikai. He had had plenty of time to study up on the history of the school and the soeur system it employed in place of strict rules of discipline. Growing up he had also heard many of the stories told by his mother and grandmother about their time spent at Lillian. Frankly it sounded a little too idyllic to be true but he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt until he could learn through his own experiences.

As soon as class was excused to make their way to the gymnasium for the opening ceremony, Hiromi was surrounded by young, mostly good looking girls all wanting to know more about him: Where did she come from (_a small town a little ways south of here that no one had probably heard of_), what did her family do (_they ran a store for women's clothing_), who was her favorite author (_there were too many that she liked to name just one_), what was her blood type (_not sure_), was she going to look for a grande or petite soeur (_not on purpose_), and on and on until a girl with short, dark brown hair and rimless glasses with a camera around her neck, along with another girl with medium brown hair in pigtails, large expressive brown eyes, and a really cute smile, came to his rescue.

"Enough ladies", the girl with the camera tried to break in. "Give the girl a chance to breath," she said loudly enough that a few girls turned away.

However, it was the short and cute, but somewhat unassuming girl that seemed to really get their attention. "Ladies," she said quietly, "if we don't start moving soon we're going to be late for the opening ceremony. You don't want to keep the Director and the Roses waiting now do you?"

And with that quiet voice the girls surprisingly departed and Hiromi was once again able to catch his breath.

"I apologize for that," the shorter girl said with a soft smile. "We don't get many second year transfer students and their curiosity was peaked. By the way, I am Yumi Fukuzawa and the 'glasses girl' with the camera here is Tsutako Takeshima. Don't let her fool you. She only plays nice so that she can take embarrassing pictures of you when you least expect it," she went on with an infectious smile.

"Hey!" Tsutako exclaimed in a hurt voice, "I resemble that remark," she finished with a smirk.

"Would you like to walk with us to the gymnasium?" Yumi asked.

"There is no need for you to apologize" Hiromi told them. "I really appreciate your help. It was getting rather tiring and, thank you, yes, I would love to have an escort to the opening ceremony. I'm still trying to find my way around the school and would probably get lost at the first opportunity."

"Not a problem," Tsutako chimed in with a warm and, to Hiromi's ears at least, slightly sexy voice. "I needed to ask you a favor anyway and we can talk along the way. Actually, if we move quickly enough, I think we can also avoid some slight 'unpleasantness' that I believe is coming your way."

With a quizzical look at the photographer, Hiromi joined the two girls in gathering their things and quickly exited the building just ahead of the pursuing members of the press.

-oo-

Not only were the three able to avoid Minako and Mami on their way to the opening ceremony, Yumi and Tsutako adroitly steered him away directly after the ceremony ended onto a side path that almost immediately removed them from the gaggle of students trying to get home as soon as possible.

"This path leads to the rest of the campus sports complex you said wanted to visit," Yumi explained as they strolled along the tree lined, cobbled path. "Since it is the first day of the term most students will try to get home early so the crowds should die down shortly."

"Thank you again for all or your assistance Yumi-san, Tsutako-san," Hiromi said with a slight nod to each girl. "I really don't know how to thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary," Tsutako replied with a grin. "Any time I can put one over on the _Lillian Kawaraban_, despite the fact that they are my best customer, I will take it. However, you won't be able to avoid them for much longer so you might as well start thinking about how you intend to answer their questions."

"I agree," Yumi chimed in with a slight shudder. "I've had them after me in the past and let me tell you, saying that they are _aggressive _is being kind. From experience I would suggest that you find a way to meet them somewhere that you feel comfortable – not a classroom or along a path somewhere – but somewhere you can have some control over the situation."

Hiromi would later swear that an honest to God light bulb had suddenly appeared over Yumi's head it was so blatantly obvious that a thought had just occurred to her. "I know," she exclaimed, "you can meet them in the Rose Mansion! With the Yamayurikai ready to pounce if they try to get out of hand I am sure that they will be on their best behavior!"

Hiromi readily agreed and it was decided that Tsutako would be the go between to set up the formal interview for three o'clock the next afternoon in the Rose Mansion meeting room. After seeing the various sports facilities that the school had to offer, including the track and field area where the annual sports festival was held, the three girls made their way to the Rose Mansion so that Hiromi could not only familiarize himself with the old but beautiful wooden-sided building, but also meet with the Roses that should be there getting ready for that afternoon's meeting.

Entering the two-story structure Hiromi was immediately taken by the sense of serenity that seemed to settle over him. As the home of the student council he was sure that the mansion had seen its fair share of arguments but, with the calming affect he felt washing over him, he was sure that even arguments were conducted in a very lady-like manner.

The staircase went up to a small landing where it turned right and went up a few more steps to a balcony overlooking the entryway. They walked quickly up the stairs to the second floor and entered the first door on the left.

When they entered the meeting room there was only one individual seated at the head of the table pouring over a short stack of documents. Even though she was sitting down Hiromi could tell that she would be significantly taller than Yumi-san, probably a few cm taller than Tsutako. It was hard to tell if the girl would be as tall as he was, however. The girl looked up as the trio entered the room and a small smile crested her lips as she looked directly at Yumi with an unspoken question in her gaze.

Although he had never met her in person he had done enough of his homework to realize that this was Sachiko Ogasawara, the sole heir to the Ogasawara family dynasty. Like her picture, she had long, blue-black hair and striking blue eyes. Her features defined the classic beauty of old Japan while her bearing told volumes regarding her strict upbringing in an old moneyed, conservative family where pride came before all else. Even still the light of pure love that shown (albeit briefly) when she looked at Yumi told its own story. The gaze she gave him, however, was both speculative and wary, with a hint of something else he could not quite identify. He could, however, see the beginnings of a green monster rising up boldly behind her eyes.

"Good day, Yumi, Tsutako-san. Might I be introduced to our guest?" she asked with just a very minor hint of reproof in her voice telling Yumi that she shouldn't have had to ask.

Yumi colored under the modest rebuke but made no attempt to hide the love and adoration that she felt for Sachiko. _I don't know if she could hide it if she wanted to_, he thought to himself.

"Onee-sama, please allow me to introduce you to Takeda Hiromi-san. She is the new second-year transfer student that is joining Lillian this year. Hiromi-san was assigned to our classroom and we took it upon ourselves to show her around and help her out with some . . . _delicate_ maneuvering," she finished with a giggle.

Sachiko-sama turned her full attention to Hiromi asking him to, hopefully, provide a slightly more informative introduction. He immediately decided that it would not be in his best interests to make this very proper and very strong woman wait.

Nodding his head slightly in respect Hiromi introduced himself once again.

"Sachiko-sama, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As Yumi-san has said, I am Hiromi Takeda and I have indeed just started here at Lillian today. As a result of family circumstances I am transferring into Lillian Girl's Academy as a second-year student but fully expect to graduate from here two years hence. Yumi-san and Tsutako-san were gracious enough to assist me in finding my way around the school and, as Yumi-san says, helping me out with some minor difficulties related to the desires of the editor of the _Lillian Kawaraban_ to interview me at the earliest opportunity.

"According to Tsutako-san, Tsukiyama Minako-san had been laying in wait for me near the statue of Maria-sama early this morning. Fortunately I arrived earlier yet and was able to postpone what I have been told is the inevitable. Yumi-san has suggested that, with your permission, I set an appointment for the interview to occur here at the Rose Mansion tomorrow afternoon so as to hopefully be in a greater position of strength than I would be should I be accosted elsewhere on campus."

It was not an overly long introduction and lying out of the facts surrounding his presence at the Rose Mansion today. It did, however, provide Sachiko-sama an opportunity to take measure of Hiromi's etiquette and possible upbringing. Anyone can speak politely when necessary. Not everyone (he pointedly did not glance at his chaperones) could do so naturally, as if trained from birth.

Sachiko-sama allowed for a short pause after he had stopped speaking to ensure that she did not interrupt any possible further words he might have to say. This too was only right and proper based on his reading of her.

"Hiromi-san, have we ever met before? No? Well then it is a pleasure to meet you as well and I and glad that my petite soeur has been able to be of assistance to you. As Rosa Chinensis I can certainly offer you the good services of both the Rose Mansion and the Yamayurikai in your time of need," here she smiled and he was sure a certain twinkle appeared again, if only briefly, in her eyes to indicate that she too had no great love for the staff of the _Lillian Kawaraban_. The hint of jealousy had not left her eyes though so he knew that he had to somehow diffuse that emotion before he could truly count the Rosa Chinensis as a friend.

"I thank you for your offer and will gratefully accept," he said with another brief nod of the head. "I would, however, wonder if I might speak with you privately, at your leisure of course Sachiko-sama, on another matter of possible mutual interest?"

The request obviously surprised Sachiko but she did not allow that surprise to dent her carefully crafted and, he was sure, trained armor. "Of course, Hiromi-san. Yumi, Tsutako-san, could you please give us a few minutes alone? The other members of the Yamayurikai should be arriving shortly and I would appreciate it if you could ensure that Hiromi-san and I are not interrupted."

Tsutako, with Sachiko's permission, said that she would head directly to the newspaper offices and arrange for the interview tomorrow while Yumi stood guard on the door.

A couple of heartbeats after the door closed Hiromi turned once again to Sachiko.

"Sachiko-sama, would it greatly disturb you if I spoke plainly?" he asked.

"Please do," she replied not taking her shrewd eyes off of him.

"Thank you. I find it is usually better when one speaks plainly what is on one's mind and in one's heart so that there can be no cause for possible misunderstandings; and I want no misunderstandings between us Sachiko-sama." He paused for just a brief moment to gather his courage before he stood up to his full height, hands behind his back, looked directly into her eyes, and spoke.

"Sachiko-sama, it's obvious to anybody with at least one good eye and two brain cells to rub together that you love Yumi-san and she loves you. Therefore, I hereby give you my solemn oath that I will defend Yumi-san with all of my heart and soul should it be necessary. I also provide my oath that I will never purposely cause any harm or pain, either of mind, body, or heart, to come to Yumi-san. Finally, I give my solemn oath and promise that I will never attempt to come between you and Yumi-san. She obviously loves you as much as you love her and I would never want to cause either of you any pain."

As he had spoken, and as he had expected, Sachiko's strongly enforced calm finally broke. By the time he had finished Sachiko was on her feet, hands planted firmly on the table in front of her, leaning forward and looking like she would like nothing more than to leap over that table and strangle him with her own two hands. The range of emotions that swam across her face started first with anger, then shock, then confusion, and finally back to anger. For a moment it looked like the best he could expect was the tongue lashing of his life for having spoken to her so boldly. But for some reason Sachiko stopped and held her breath long enough to allow her initial reactions to pass and, to his very great surprise, started giggling.

He didn't think Sachiko laughed in public very often, let alone giggled, and he was both surprised and warmed that she would allow him to see this side of her. _Oh, and don't forget very much relieved_.

As she finished her giggling she sat down once again in her chair and looked at him anew. "Hiromi-san please let me first apologize for my unseemly behavior. I am sure that I must have looked like I was ready to bite your head off there for a bit. I was honestly not prepared for you to be quite as . . . blunt as you were. Therefore, let me speak plainly as well." She took a deep breath and he could see her body relaxing. Her face did not resume its previous mask of politeness and he took this as a good sign.

"My friends, and I don't have many of those believe you me, have been around Yumi-san and me long enough that I can be pretty sure that I can hide nothing from them. I'm sure that they are more than aware of my feelings towards that wonderful, confusing, and oft times aggravating girl" she chuckled again. "They are just too polite, or wary, to say anything to my face. And in deference to me I am sure that they haven't said a word to Yumi either.

"However, you are correct. I have recently come to the conclusion that I love Yumi with all my heart.

"_God_, it feels so good to be able to say that out loud," she quietly exclaimed with another laugh (b_ut not so loudly as to allow her voice to carry outside the room, he noticed._)

"Just for that," she continued after she had calmed down somewhat, "just for the chance to say that out loud I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And you are right. When you first entered the room with Yumi, as beautiful as you are, I was ready gouge your eyes out if you laid one single finger on her," she said, but she was still smiling. "But you have spoken your oath and . . . for some reason I believe you. I believe that you will do everything in your power to keep Yumi from harm and to never hurt her yourself. I also believe that you will never, through your own words or actions, come between Yumi and me; and for that I am in your debt. Yumi doesn't have all that many friends yet here at school and being my petite soeur hasn't necessarily helped her any in that area, but I think that you will become a good friend to her. And I hope you will also count me as a friend," she said with a tender smile on her lips, "I think the two of us will be able to get along nicely."

Sachiko then stood up and once again leaned across the table, her eyes becoming cold bits of blue steel and her voice as hard as granite. "But let me say this as clearly as I possibly can so that there is no misunderstanding between us. If you hurt Yumi in any way I promise that I will hunt you down and scalp those gorgeous locks from your head, pluck out those amethyst eyes, and carve my name into your breast. Have I made myself clear enough?"

For the space of several heartbeats there was absolutely no sound in the room. Even the ticking clock on the wall seemed to hold its breath.

And then Sachiko Ogasawara winked at him with a small, impish grin.

He couldn't help himself. He broke out laughing, as full and as hearty as any time he could remember in his life. He couldn't stop. His sides started to hurt and he fell into a chair holding his stomach and rocking with the laughter bubbling up.

Sachiko started to chuckle, then to giggle, and then broke out with as clear and as crisp a laugh as he thought anyone had ever heard from that prim and proper lady. Neither one of them were able to stop. Each time they slowed down it only took one glance at the other to start the train rolling again.

The door burst open and Yumi rushed into the room followed quickly by three other girls. The look of utter shock on Yumi's face was enough to set them off again. Two of the other girls, one with short cropped blonde hair and the other with long wavy honey gold hair (_God, she was gorgeous, he thought between gulps of air_) simply stood back and watched with wide smiles on their faces. The third girl, with long dark brown braids. was in as much or more shock than Yumi and her sputtering was enough to set both he and Sachiko off one more time.

It took almost five more minutes for them to calm themselves enough to speak coherently. After her initial shock Yumi only had to look at her onee-sama to rekindle that look of love that seemed to be waiting for any reason to be released. She went and held Sachiko until the laughter finally died down enough for _almost_ normal speech to return.

"Can I assume you had a nice little chat while we were waiting," the short haired girl, Rei Hasekura, said with a grin.

Sachiko, after a final chuckle, agreed that the Rosa Foetida could indeed make that assumption and apologized for making everyone wait on them.

"If it would allow you this much happiness," said Shimako Todo, the current Rosa Gigantea, gazing with warmth at her dear friend Sachiko, "we would be more than happy to wait some more."

"Thank you dear sisters," Sachiko offered with a few final gulps of air.

While the remaining introductions were being made, where Hiromi learned that the third girl was Yoshino Shimazu, the Rosa Foetida en Bouton and Rei-sama's cousin, Yumi brewed a wonderful lemon tea and poured cups for everyone. Sachiko then explained the planned interview for the following afternoon (which Yoshino loudly declared she would attend just to spite Minako-sama and Mami-san, eliciting a knowing sigh and brief head shake from Rei) and it was agreed that _all_ of the Yamayurikai would attend to provide their support. It was the unanimous decision of the council that anyone that could get Sachiko laughing like that just _had_ to be kept safe for future use. But while questions abounded, neither Sachiko nor Hiromi would say a word as to the cause of the hilarity.

"Hiromi-san," said Shimako with feeling, "please consider yourself welcome at the Rose Mansion anytime you so desire to join us," eliciting nods from all those around the table.

"Thank you very much and I believe that I will take you up on that offer. Ever since I came through the door it felt like I was . . . coming home," Hiromi said with feeling.

It was only after the gathering had broken up and everyone went their separate ways at the main gate that Hiromi remembered Sachiko's first words.

"_Hiromi-san, have we ever met before?__"_

A cold shiver went down his spine at that memory. As much as he liked Sachiko-sama, and as much as he looked forward to continuing and even expanding their relationship, he knew he would have to watch himself closely around her. The thought of her reaction should she ever learn his secret was enough to give him nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. As always, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Many thanks to those that reviewed and/or favorited my story. I hope that I can continue to keep you entertained.

* * *

It was about three weeks after the interview (which went much better than he expected since Sachiko-sama had been in attendance) that he came across Shimako eating her lunch on a small stoop at the rear of the education building. The cherry blossoms from the lone sakura tree were giving up their petals in the light breeze that blew among the larger gingkoes. In the time that he had known her he had been impressed at the seemingly impenetrable cloak of serenity that Shimako-san wore every day with the lightest of ease. He had had innumerable opportunities to watch her as he assisted at the Rose Mansion in the afternoons after classes. Where Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama were just as apt to go head-to-head over one issue or another, and Yumi-san and Yoshino-san were likely to take the sides of their onee-samas, it was Shimako that invariably brought a calming effect to the group. If Sachiko was the accepted leader of group it was Shimako that was the glue that held the Yamayurikai together.

"Do you mind if I join you, Shimako-san?" he asked politely.

"Please do. I usually eat alone back here but it is nice to have some welcome company once in a while," she replied with her usual smile.

"So is this where you always eat your lunch?" he inquired.

"It's a seasonal thing," she answered with a grin. "Spring and fall are wonderful here but summer is too hot and winter too cold for my liking. Then I usually eat in the classroom."

They sat a while in companionable silence eating their lunches and watching the falling cherry blossoms.

"Shimako-san," he asked after a few minutes, "do you think I handled the interview alright? I mean I answered most of their questions, at least the ones that Sachiko-sama allowed them to ask, but you don't think I came across as shallow or self-centered?"

"No, I think the article was a fairly accurate description of you," she replied. "I was not able to attend due to unforeseen family matters so I had no preconceptions about how it would turn out. When I read the article the next day I was impressed that it appeared to be a very straight forward, unbiased article. They did not try to glamorize you or put you on a pedestal nor did they try to bury you in innuendo and gossip.

"I really liked the way you answered their questions regarding whether you were looking to find a grande or petite soeur. Your explanation as to why you were not interested in forming any such kind of relationship at this time was both direct and obviously heart-felt. I could tell that you had given it a lot of thought and that it was not something you decided on the spur of the moment. It was something that any of the girls here at Lillian can respect."

He had given a lot of thought as to how he would respond to those questions. With the Soeur System that was used at the school he knew that the question would be raised at some point during the interview and he wanted to use it as an opportunity to hopefully defuse any potential relationship dangers that might come up over the next two years.

It would have been impossible in his situation to foster any sort of lasting soeur relationship with any girl. Two years from now 'Hiromi Takeda the girl' would disappear from this earth and 'Hiromi Takeda the boy' would reappear. There was no way he could put a soeur of any kind through that sort of hardship – never knowing where he had gone to or what had become of him. It was going to be difficult enough with the few friends he had already made here at Lillian. Hiromi's untimely "death" shortly after graduation, although initially painful for his friends, would probably be best for all concerned. Putting a _soeur_ through something like that was unthinkable.

"Thank you, Shimako-san," he said with gratitude, "I was worried about that. If you think the article was positive then I think I can rest easy."

They sat quietly a while longer, just enjoying the sunshine and the warmth of each other's company.

"So, Shimako-san," Hiromi began, trying very hard to seem serious and not looking up from his lunch, "have you found anyone with which you can finally release that _wild_ streak you keep so locked up tight inside you?"

Shimako let her ever-present mask slip just the tiniest bit as she grinned mischievously without taking her eyes off of her own lunch. "Not yet, but I am hopeful. We all have our secrets, some more than others, and I am happy to share even this much of one of mine with you. It does get hard sometimes." She glanced up at the cherry blossom petals dancing in the dappled sunlight with a wistful smile. "I sooo wanted to join in the laughter when we broke in on you and Sachiko the day we met you. Yumi's and Yoshino's expressions were just so _priceless_, staring at Sachiko-sama in full roar, that it was almost more than I could take. Please don't get me wrong. I like the way I am. I am happy with myself. But it would be nice, as you say, to find someone that I could truly let go with," she ended with a sigh looking down at her mostly finished bento.

Hiromi wrapped up his lunch box preparing to head back to class and stood. Shimako had set the remainder of her own lunch aside looking like she intended to stay a bit longer.

"Let me make a prediction if I might," he said with a smile looking down at the beautiful girl, "I predict that you _will_ find that person and she will be everything you need. And, I predict, that you will find her much sooner than you expect."

With that he gave her one last smile, which she returned gratefully, and headed back towards the front of the building to prepare for his afternoon classes.

On his way he happened to pass a young girl, probably a first-year, with short black hair and large dark grey eyes heading towards the back of the building where he had just left Shimako. The decision to follow the girl was made unconsciously. He turned back and slowly followed after, keeping back and to the side so that she would not notice him.

As she rounded the corner of the building she stopped dead in her tracks; her gaze arrested and her breath caught short by the sight in front of her. Hiromi continued a bit until he could see what she was looking at.

Shimako stood before the sakura tree, arms lifted in supplication and with her eyes gently closed. Her usual smile adorned her lips and she had once again donned her cape of serenity. It looked almost as if she were worshiping the spirit housed deep within the ancient tree. As she stood there bathed in the pink tinted sunlight filtering through the blossoms he knew it was a scene that Tsutako would have given anything to have captured.

He was too far away to tell exactly what, but Shimako must have said something, her eyes still closed and the smile still on her lips, because the dark haired girl reacted as if she had been struck by a hammer. She lost the dazed look in her eyes and slowly approached Shimako who turned to look at her. They spoke quietly together for a bit but it was enough for Hiromi.

Giving them their privacy he turned around once again and headed back towards his classroom with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I could I make a living making predictions? Probably not. Oh well, it will be nice to see how this relationship blossoms. I wish them all the best."

-oo-

A couple of weeks earlier Hiromi had joined the kyudo club as a non-competition member. He would attend the meetings, help with keeping the bows and other equipment in good working order, practice with the rest of the members, and participate in the round-robin tournaments that involved only the club members, but he would not participate in any inter-school competitions. Explaining his rationale for not wanting to participate in those meets was difficult to say the least but the club president eventually acceded to his wishes.

_It's not that I think a boy would have any advantage over any of the female players. I know there are women athletes out there that could run rings around me. I just don't want to hurt the club should my secret ever be revealed. They would be forced to forfeit every match that I had been involved in and return any trophies they may have won. They could even be suspended or debarred from ever competing again. That's just too much of a risk for people that are helping me and don't even know of the possible danger._

Still, and despite his own efforts to quell them, he developed a small following of fans as it soon became apparent that he had a great deal of talent with the bow. Soon after joining he was being asked to help train the younger students that were new to the sport. Most of his fans came from this group and so he was able to develop and maintain a strict teacher-pupil relationship with them. A few, however, were more like archery "groupies". They would hang around the dojo watching the practices and actually cheer when their favorites approached the firing line. They simply could not, or would not, understand the physical, moral, and spiritual state that each practitioner was trying to achieve in their search for _munen muso_; "no thoughts, no illusions".

These fans he could certainly do without. He was finally able to convince the club president to close practices and all but specifically announced exhibitions to the public by emphasizing the need for the students to be able to concentrate on their technique rather than on the cheering crowd. _"Out of sight, out of mind" really does work!_ Hiromi realized as his fan club dwindled and eventually disappeared.

PE on the other hand was a completely different story. You simply cannot close PE classes to the public much to his chagrin. PE this term consisted almost exclusively of dance classes. Since the girls wore their school uniforms for the classes he was spared the embarrassment of having to change clothes with a room full of girls. He was _so_ not looking forward to that.

Those seven years of dance lessons meant that he was light years ahead of some of the other students and his natural grace along with, _yes he had to be honest with himself_, his good looks made him a class favorite. Unfortunately there were some girls that so constantly vied to be his partner that it had become embarrassing. Therefore, one morning before class began he took Tsutako aside and asked for her help.

"Tsutako-san, _please_ be my partner for the dance classes," Hiromi begged holding both of Tsutako's hands between his own. "It's getting out of control. Two girls nearly got into a fight last time. If this goes on, I don't know what I will do!"

That mischievous glint in her eyes and the sly grin she gave him told Hiromi that he would end up paying for this, but he was out of options. The only other girl in the class he could have asked was Yumi and he did _not_ want to get on Sachiko-sama's bad side just because of a couple of silly girls had formed a crush on him.

"What's the matter, Hiromi-san? Are a couple of high-school girls too much for the school beauty queen to handle?" she asked wickedly.

"Please Tsutako-san, it is unseemly. I have tried to politely ask them to restrain themselves, but it does not seem to be doing any good," he responded with frustration. "Not only do they disrupt class when they act so, but they are only hurting themselves in the process. I do not want to be the reason for two normally good girls to be called to the disciplinary office."

"Well," Tsutako temporized, still grinning, "we are of a height and I certainly don't think it would hurt my reputation to be your partner . . . but it will cost you," she said. "How about this; I will be your dance partner for the rest of the term but in exchange you have to promise to be a model for me. My current portfolio is seriously lacking in that aspect and I will need to be able to show my skills as a fashion photographer when I try to go professional."

Hiromi thought about the request before he gave his answer. Tsutako's request for "payment" was not out of line with his own request. He would be giving up one day or so of his time while Tsutako was agreeing to be his partner for the rest of the term, almost three months. He also knew that, if he asked her to, she would never publish the pictures and they would remain safely in her portfolio.

"Alright, but only on two conditions," he agreed with some minor concern, "no bikini, lingerie, or other risqué poses. I would be too embarrassed and my family would be mortified if anything like that were to become public even by accident. And second, no public display of the photos without my explicit permission. Are these acceptable?"

"Agreed," Tsutako replied quickly with an even bigger grin, this time without a hint of the devil in it. "I promise that all of the outfits and poses will be tasteful and, of course, I would never publish without your consent", she said placing her hand over her heart. "We can discuss the timing of the shoot later but for now . . . you have a dance partner."

When he walked into the gymnasium with Yumi on one side and his hand clasped firmly in Tsutako's on the other you could almost feel the disappointment in the room. The two girls in question looked particularly crestfallen as they gave up and went in search of other partners. Soon everyone was paired up and the first waltz began.

"Thank you very much, Tsutako-san. I don't know what I would have done if you had not agreed to be my partner," he said with all his heart. "I do not think I could have taken another day like last time."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me," she replied with a grin as they glided across the wooden floor. "Not only do I get to dance with one of the best and most beautiful dancer's in the school, such that everyone looks to be green with envy, but I get to get that same girl alone in a photography studio and do whatever I want to her! How could I possibly ask for more than that?" she said with a smirk. "Someone up there is definitely watching over me!"

Hiromi shivered and missed a step at those words eliciting an evil laugh from Tsutako. It was going to be a _long_ semester.

-oo-

It was Yumi's turn to laugh at him that afternoon as they walked into the meeting room at the Rose Mansion. He had explained the predicament and the solution to Yumi as they had made the walk from class. He had just finished telling her about Tsutako's "price" for her assistance as they were opening the door. Yumi's laughter caused Yoshino to turn around with a quizzical expression, interrupting her preparation of the Earl Grey tea that would be shared by the members of the Yamayurikai during the meeting that was about to start. Noriko Nijo – the dark haired girl he had seen with Shimako behind the education building and now Shimako's new petite soeur and Rosa Gigantea en Bouton – was slicing a cake that was probably one of Rei-sama's culinary creations. She too looked up from what she was doing at Yumi's conspicuous entrance. Sachiko-sama, the only Rose currently in the room, simply raised an eyebrow and looked a question to the latest arrivals.

"Yumi, is that the way for a lady to enter a room?" she asked in quiet rebuke.

"I am sorry onee-sama," Yumi said with a lowered head. She still took every minor admonishment from Sachiko-sama as an arrow straight to her heart. She was not quite as self-deprecating as she had been when he first met her but she still had a long way to go before she would have the confidence in herself that he believed she deserved. Hiromi wished that he could tell her Sachiko's true feelings but it was not his place. All he could do was stand behind her and give her gentle pushes in the right direction whenever an opportunity presented itself. That and to take the blame onto himself when it was right to do so; like today.

"It is my fault entirely, Sachiko-sama," he said with a short bow. "I was informing Yumi-san of a particular . . . arrangement I had been obliged to make with Tsutako-san the results of which, I am greatly afraid, will be extremely embarrassing for me personally."

"Well, I will let it go this time," Sachiko said with a gentle smile at her petite soeur which brought an even brighter smile to Yumi. "But what is this 'arrangement' and why were you obliged to make it in the first place?"

The question gave Hiromi an even greater opportunity to help Yumi so he explained the situation in dance class along with the solution and Tsutako's "fee" with as much theatrics as possible. The result was that the entire room, including Sachiko-sama, was laughing by the time he was finished.

"Alright, I understand now what it was that set Yumi off," Sachiko said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Yumi, Yoshino, and Noriko all gave him surreptitious looks of thanks as he had once again been able to bring a rare bit of joy to the Rosa Chinensis.

Yoshino gave him a brief hug saying softly, "this is one of the reasons we like having you around Hiromi-san. Yumi-san is a much better choice for her as a petite soeur, but you seem to be able to break down that tough exterior like no one else can and we cannot thank you enough for that."

"So, Hiromi-san, have you and Tsutako-san set a date for this photo shoot?" Sachiko asked.

"I am to meet her at her house a week from this coming Sunday," Hiromi replied with a sigh. "Better to get it over with as soon as possible."

"If I might," Sachiko said thoughtfully, "could I instead offer my home as the setting for this endeavor? It would allow for both indoor and outdoor shots and we can be sure that she does not take advantage of you." The longer she spoke the more taken she seemed to become with the idea. "We could even make a party of it and invite all of the Yamayurikai. I am sure I have some dresses that would fit you as well so you won't have to bring as many changes of clothing. What do you think?"

"I think Tsutako would jump at the chance," Hiromi replied with a laugh, "especially if she has an opportunity to take candid photos of the Yamayurikai relaxing outside of the school setting. That would probably be worth more to her than any picture she could take of me!"

It did not look like Yumi necessarily agreed with his last comment but she grinned excitedly at her grande soeur as Sachiko said, "It's decided then. We will all meet at my house at nine o'clock on Sunday morning. Can I offer you a ride Hiromi-san?" she asked, "I can have my driver pick both you and Yumi up. That way you won't have to try to carry your clothes on the bus. Would that be acceptable?"

"Of course, Sachiko-sama, I would be extremely thankful for your assistance and I can now happily look forward to the weekend."

Sachiko waved off his thanks with a lazy hand.

When Shimako and Rei arrived for that afternoon's meeting they both readily agreed to the outing, Shimako giving Hiromi a grateful look as she took Noriko's hand and they went to sit at the table. He had then poured out the tea and served the cake before he took his leave, a small smile gracing his lips. It had been a very productive afternoon. He had saved Yumi from the wrath of her onee-sama, once again brought laughter into Sachiko's life, and provided an opportunity for the members of the Yamayurikai gather for a day of fun and relaxation.

Yes, all-in-all it had been a _very_ good day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks again to those that reviewed and/or favorited this story. I apologize if it seems to be going slowly, but I hope you will find it worth it.

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The appointed Sunday morning dawned clear and cool presaging the beautiful day that the weatherman had promised the previous evening. Hiromi rolled out of bed at seven with distinctly mixed feelings. Sundays were his one day during the week when he could leave off the breast pads and bra and just be himself. Today, however, was the photo shoot at the Ogasawara estate and he had to make sure that the _female_ Hiromi was at her best. This was the most dangerous situation he had encountered so far in the month he had been at Lillian. He would be changing clothes not once but numerous times in the company of some of the schools best and brightest students. Every one of them, with the possible exception of Yumi, had the experience, intelligence and observation skills necessary to successfully manage the duties of the student council of Lillian Girl's Academy. That made the chance of someone seeing through his disguise just that much greater.

Surprisingly enough he still found himself looking forward to the outing. He had come to both admire and like each and every one of the members of the Yamayurikai and Tsutako was proving herself to be a good friend despite her greedy and mischievous nature.

He sat at the small dressing table his grandmother had purchased for him and looked critically at the face reflected there. He was more "pretty" than handsome, androgynous in features leaning strongly towards the feminine. His long, strawberry blonde hair was full and straight falling past his waist when it was let out of its normal braid. According to his mother, except for a necessary trim and shaping every so often for maintenance purposes, his hair had probably never been cut since the day of his birth. More than one woman had declared her envy even when he wasn't pretending to be a girl.

He began applying a modest amount of makeup; just enough to accentuate the feminine while keeping it such that it looked like he wore no makeup at all. His mother had drilled him for six months before she was satisfied that he could do it himself without her oversight. She still checked him every morning before he left for school, however, just to be sure. Next came the breasts and bra. They really did feel like the real thing although he had to take someone else's word for it since he had never felt a woman's bare breast before. Even the nipple was sturdy but flexible with just the right amount of a pinkish color to match his fair complexion and hair color.

For today's escapade he had chosen a demure beige colored scoop neck camisole that came down just to the top of his "cleavage" along with a lacy beige bra. An application of custom made, skin colored liquid latex around the edges of the breast pads and the addition of just the right amount of custom makeup completed the creation of his "breasts" such that he could even wear a plunging v-neck without giving up his secret. He had learned this technique from one of the vice-presidents of the company that was buying the new "panties". According to the gentleman he could even jump around on stage in a low cut evening dress without anyone knowing that they were fake. Supposedly the man knew this from personal experience.

He hit the bathroom before finally donning the "panties" that would protect his manhood from detection even should someone grab his crotch. He had decided on a tasteful casual look for his arrival at the Ogasawara compound including a cream colored ribbed turtleneck (the spring mornings were still cool) with a pair of deep rose slacks and cream open-toed sandals. After braiding his hair his own rosary, with its rose quartz beads and platinum cross, went around his neck finishing the ensemble.

He studied himself critically in a tri-fold, full-length mirror before he was satisfied with the look. This would be the first time that anyone from Lillian would see him in anything but his school uniform and he was surprised to find how much he wanted to make a good impression on these young women.

His home was of a traditional Japanese style and he gazed fondly over the grounds as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. The small estate constituted less than two acres in a quiet southern neighborhood. A small koi pond surrounded by fern and ornamental grasses was the focal point of the backyard with stone benches conveniently placed for quiet contemplation. The rest of the yard had been left in its natural, wooded splendor. The landscaping had been designed specifically to calm the jangled nerves and tensions of the owner and family of a medium-sized company after a long, hard day of work. The previous owner had died last year and the family had put the lovely estate up for sale. His family had purchased it six months ago due to its proximity to Lillian. Although they had been in the home only a short while Hiromi dearly loved the small estate. He planned to keep it even after he graduated.

They had no live-in servants and only hired out for maid and gardener services once each week so he was not surprised to see his mother, Chiyoko, standing in an apron before the old stove as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mother, I hope you slept well," he greeted the humming, dark haired woman as he pulled a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice out of the fridge. His father had married a woman much younger than himself and Hiromi had been born before the end of their first year of marriage. His mother was a petite thirty-four year old of classic Asian beauty. Her doll-like appearance, however, hid the strength and drive of a tiger. Only family were afforded the absolute love that she could and did lavish upon them.

"Good morning, Hiromi," she replied over her shoulder with a smile, spatula in hand to deftly flip the eggs she was cooking. "I see you are up and dressed in good order as usual. You look wonderful! Did you get enough sleep or were you up half the night worrying about today?"

"I got to sleep around eleven after preparing the outfits for today," he answered, sitting at the table watching her cook, a glass of orange juice in his hand. "I have the green evening gown, tennis dress, and one-piece swimsuit plus what I am wearing. I decided against the archery uniform and equipment. It's probably easier to take those pictures at school if Tsutako-san wants them for her portfolio. Sachiko-sama assured me that she had plenty of other outfits that should fit me well enough should they be necessary," he said taking a sip of his juice.

"It really is a shame that you won't be able to continue your relationship with Ogasawara-san after graduation," she sighed as she set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and went back for the toast. "A tie of friendship between their family and ours would have been of great benefit. You had better eat quickly, we don't know when the car will be arriving and you don't want to keep them waiting."

He nodded his understanding and dove into the scrumptious breakfast. He could count on one hand the number of times his mother had not felt well enough to cook his breakfast; and she was a _great_ cook. His mother loved the domestic side of life but she was just as comfortable sitting around a conference table discussing business issues with the company's director. While Hiromi was the titular head of the company, at seventeen he was still legally unable to sign contracts and so his mother and grandmother provided the necessary oversight to the organization. It was watching his mother and grandmother in action that had cemented his agreement to his current disguise. While the company director was fully aware of and was able to mostly successfully manage the business side of the company, it was his mother and grandmother that brought the customer's needs and desires into the picture to modify the business aspects and provide a cohesive, customer oriented vision, mission, purpose, and strategy. Upon graduation from college it would be his job to take over their efforts and move the company forward. It was a daunting task but he surprisingly looked forward to the challenge.

-oo-

The car, with Yumi already in the back, arrived just before eight-thirty. The driver laid the clothing bag with his chosen outfits on the rear facing seat of the town-car while he and Yumi shared the back seat.

"Good morning Yumi-san," he greeted her with a brief hug. "You look bright and chipper this morning. An opportunity to party with your onee-sama must agree with you," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Hiromi-san," she replied with a return squeeze. "I love your outfit. It's chic yet it looks comfortable." Yumi was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater with white tennis shoes. Hiromi could see the outline of the rosary Sachiko had given her under the sweater.

"Thank you. You look nice too. I love your sweater. Is it hand-made?"

"Yes, my mother knitted it for me last year as a birthday present," she said turning slightly in her seat to show it off. "I love the color. The cashmere must have been difficult to work with so I know she put all her love into making it for me."

"I'm sure she did," Hiromi agreed with a smile. The ride went smoothly with Yumi providing most of the conversation, primarily explaining the Ogasawara household and estate.

"I wanted to give you one word of warning. Suguru Kashiwagi, a cousin of Sachiko-sama's, may be there. He often shows up unexpectedly. I'm still not sure about him myself but he is also Sachiko-sama's betrothed even though he doesn't love her," she pouted. "It's an arranged marriage between the families since onee-sama is the sole heir to the Ogasawara dynasty. I guess they think he is capable enough to run the business after onee-sama's father retires but I just hate the thought of her having to marry someone she used to love when she knows he doesn't love her in return. It's just too sad. She deserves so much better. She _thinks_ Suguru-sama is going to break off the engagement but so far he hasn't done so. It is so frustrating," she said with vehemence, clutching her hands so tightly that her knuckles shown white and Hiromi was sure that her fingernails must have left marks.

"Thank you for the information," he said with feeling putting a hand on her arm to distract her. "I'm sure I would have made some blunder if he was there and I did not know the full story." Hiromi's thoughts churned away at the various ways he could use this information. If he could find some way to help Sachiko-sama he would take it. He had come to really like the warm heiress so surrounded by the restrictions placed on her by her family. Her obvious love for Yumi and the way that sweet girl adored her onee-sama, along with the love and respect she had from the rest of the Yamayurikai, proved to him that she was worthy of whatever assistance he could provide.

"Well," Yumi sighed, "At least Touko-chan won't be there today. Onee-sama says that she is out of town visiting a relative."

"I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about from Touko-chan, Yumi-san." Touko Matsudaira was another distant relative of Sachiko's and a first-year student at Lillian. She had been instrumental not only in helping to finally get Shimako and Noriko together, but she had also helped to lift a heavy secret from Shimako's shoulders. Now the fact that Shimako came from a Buddhist temple family was no longer an issue. "I do not believe that she will do anything that will interfere with your relationship with Sachiko-sama."

"I hope your right," Yumi replied with another sigh as the car turned slowly into a gated drive just as the gates were opening. A long, tree lined drive led to the Ogasawara home and the start of today's excitement.

"Good day Yumi, Hiromi-san," Sachiko greeted them at the door with a smile. "Welcome to my home. Everyone else is already here so why don't we go through to the sitting room and have a cup of tea before we get started?"

"Excuse me for intruding," Hiromi said upon entering, "and thank you very much for inviting me. You have a beautiful home." The driver handed the clothing bags from the back of the car to a waiting maid and then went to put the car away. "And I would absolutely adore a cup of tea, thank you."

They walked back through the large entryway and into the guest sitting room, probably the most comfortable room in the mansion, where they were greeted by the two remaining Roses and their Bouton's. Tsutako, her ever present camera hung around her neck, gave Hiromi a quick peck on the cheek before pushing her back and looking her over.

"Yes, a good choice of clothing. It highlights both your hair and your eyes wonderfully. I think we can start with this, maybe out on the terrace in the morning light," she said thoughtfully.

"It has warmed up enough," Sachiko commented, "why don't we take our tea on the terrace although, Tsutako-san, I am going to ask you to please restrain yourself until my guests have at least settled enough to be comfortable," she finished with a mild rebuke.

"Yes, Sachiko-sama," she said with a smile and absolutely no sign of contrition. "I promise no photos for at least the first five minutes."

"Fifteen," Sachiko countered with a grin, "starting from the arrival of the tea. You are a guest as well and I want you to enjoy yourself."

"But Sachiko-sama," Tsutako whined childishly, "taking pictures is _how_ I enjoy myself."

"Oh poof, you will just have to suffer the delay," Sachiko said with a chuckle.

Tsutako gave a moue of disappointment that had the rest of the girls laughing as they moved out onto the terrace.

As the girls settled down to their tea Hiromi could see Tsutako chomping at the bit and, exactly fifteen minutes after the last cup of tea had been served, she was out of her seat and snapping photos in the morning sunshine.

This raised more laughter and giggling from the girls as they continued to sip their tea and nibble on toast and jam. As the second round of tea was being served Hiromi sighed and rose from his seat.

"Alright Tsutako, quit taking candid's and leave the poor women alone. I am the subject of today's torture session so let's get down to it. Where do you want me before we lose the morning light?"

Tsutako became the consummate professional and set up a white wicker chair and small matching end table apart from the rest and asked him to sit with his tea cup. She then began snapping off shots as Hiromi comfortably looked over the plush lawn of the beautiful estate. The Roses and their Bouton's continued their conversations but with many glances towards the photographer and her not totally unwilling model. Hiromi was asked to pose standing with his hand on the back of the chair and then Tsutako took a number of close-ups of his face as he gazed into the morning light. A green decorative blanket with a rose colored pattern was found and he was posed sitting, leaning back, and lying on the blanket in the grass, this last with his hair draped artistically across his breasts.

They then took a break and, after another cup of tea, returned to the interior of the house to change into the tennis dress he had brought with him. The Ogasawara estate had, of course, its own tennis court and Sachiko-sama offered to play a game or two with Hiromi so that Tsutako could get some good sports action shots; another must for a well tended portfolio.

The other girls had not been idle during this time. They had enjoyed themselves playing card games and a board game that Sachiko had brought out and then cheered back and forth between Sachiko and Hiromi during the single set of tennis.

By the time this set of photos was completed it was time for a well needed shower and then lunch.

Lunch was again served on the terrace, a selection of fruits and salad followed by light finger sandwiches and iced tea as the day had warmed up. Rather than dressing in the next outfit for lunch Sachiko provided Hiromi with a beautiful dressing gown of pure silk in a Chinese pattern to wear. Of course Tsutako had to take photos of him in the outfit despite his damp hair. Half-way through lunch the door to the terrace opened and a tall, good looking young man with dark hair and darker eyes appeared.

"Sachan," he spoke with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, "I didn't know you had guests today. Ah, Yumi-chan, so good to see you again; and the rest of the Lillian contingent, good day to you."

"Good day, Suguru-san," Sachiko said lightly but with a brief chill in her voice. "What brings you by today? I was not aware that you would be visiting."

"I had to bring some documents for your father to review and learned that you had guests. I just thought I would pay my respects."

Hiromi looked closely at the young man as he spoke. He now understood Yumi's feelings about Suguru Kashiwagi. He seemed to be nice enough but there was an undercurrent of something that left him cold and wondering if the young man was truly friend or foe. It was _possible_ that Suguru-san was just as trapped by the desires of his family as Sachiko was but he wondered if Suguru had the fortitude to stand up for himself and Sachiko as was needed.

"Won't you introduce me to the other young ladies, Sachan?" he asked looking pointedly at where Tsutako and Hiromi were sitting side-by-side. "I do not believe that I have had the pleasure before."

"Of course, please forgive me," Sachiko replied. "Please meet Hiromi Takeda-san, a recent transfer student into Lillian, and Tsutako Takeshima-san, our resident photographer. You might actually remember her from last year's production of _Cinderella_. She did spend quite a bit of time photographing both the rehearsals as well as the production itself," she said with a slight smile knowing that Suguru should have remembered Tsutako-san.

"Ah yes, now I remember. I have admired your work before. You were the one that took the photo of Sachan and Yumi-chan the first day they met weren't you? I understand that it won first place in the photography contest. Congratulations."

Hiromi had, of course, seen the photo that was now famous at Lillian. She thought the original now hung in a small gallery in the Administration building along with a few other student-created art pieces.

"Thank you, Suguru-sama," Tsutako replied coldly, her dislike for the good looking young man obvious in her every glance. "I am happy that you remember me."

"Hiromi-san, isn't it rare for a transfer student to enter Lillian as a second-year?" Suguru asked. "I hope you are finding the school to your liking."

"It is a very great pleasure to meet you, Kashiwagi-san," he said, rising from his chair and holding out his hand. "I have heard great things about you and your future potential. I am impressed that you have already earned the trust of Ogasawara-sama at such a young age. You must be very proud of such an accomplishment," he continued, shaking Suguru's hand as the dark haired boy extended it . . . late . . . in his confusion.

"I apologize for my attire. It is not my usual want to meet a gentleman in my dressing gown," he pointed out emphasizing the very beautiful but very _short_ robe that was obviously not the attire that one would wear to meet strangers, "but as you can see we were not expecting male company today. So please forgive my rudeness. I promise that it was not intentional."

The more Hiromi spoke the more uncomfortable Suguru became until he was actively trying not to embarrass himself further. It was obvious that he usually had the run of the Ogasawara household day or night, or at least thought that he did, and he was now in the position of having interrupted a gathering to which he was neither invited nor wanted. Not only had he interrupted the gathering but he had stayed far longer than was appropriate given Hiromi's state of dress. He had crossed the bounds of being polite into the realm of being intrusive; a strict no-no in any polite society. Hiromi's greeting had been the epitome of politeness in a social setting but he had also been able to convey his extreme displeasure at the young man's initial and _continuing_ rudeness. His mother would have been proud of the way that he had handled this strutting peacock while maintaining his own pride, grace, and station.

"Ah . . . um . . . no apology is necessary Takeda-sama," Suguru stammered attempting to regain his equilibrium, "I will leave you ladies to your entertainments. If you will excuse me I have a few more things to do before I take my leave," he finished, retreating quickly through the terrace door and, as Hiromi watched to be sure, back into the entryway.

When he was sure the _charming_ young man had left the area he returned calmly to his seat and picked up his tea once again. "An interesting fellow that Suguru-san; did I possibly go too far?" he asked the table in general while looking over his tea cup into Sachiko's eyes.

The faces he saw around the table ran the gamut from shock to utter glee. Luckily, there was no hint of anger in Sachiko's eyes. Instead she seemed thoughtful, as if she were still processing the scene she had just witnessed and trying to determine exactly how she felt about it.

It was Yoshino that finally broke the silence.

"My Lord," she exclaimed with an expression of awe, "I have _never_ seen Suguru-san put in his place like that before. You were tremendous! How did you do that? I mean you were the essence of politeness yet you . . . you. . . OMG girl!"

"Thank you Yoshino-san . . . I think. It just seemed to me that he was being way to free with Sachiko-sama and his boorish treatment of Tsutako-san was unforgiveable. I know he's family but even family must have a modicum of respect for others. However, Sachiko-sama, I will apologize for my unseemly behavior if you think it necessary."

Sachiko seemed to have finished her internal deliberations while Yoshino spoke and now raised her eyes to look at Hiromi.

"Hiromi-san you have absolutely nothing to apologize for," she said with a slight shake of her head. "Suguru-san was indeed taking his place in the family for granted and using that place for his own purposes; whatever they may have been. If anyone should apologize it is I. It was my place to correct Suguru-san and I should have done so before you ever felt the need. I am grateful for both your actions and your restraint. Neither my father nor my mother could have done better," she finished with a smile.

"Well," Tsutako said into the brief silence that followed. "Now that that is over maybe we can get back to some serious photo taking and partying?"

"By all means," Sachiko agreed standing. "Shall we head inside? We have set up a guest suite as a dressing room and I think you wanted to use both the dining room and the ball room for your next shots?"

With that they all trooped upstairs towards the guest suite.

Sachiko herself helped put up Hiromi's hair when he put on the green evening dress and matching shoes with the gold clutch. A pair of emerald earrings and an emerald necklace from Sachiko's own jewelry case finished the look. They headed back down to the ballroom where Tsutako had set up some free standing lights. Sachiko then began raiding her own closet for one outfit after another. First was a white evening gown highlighted by ruby jewelry followed by a black cocktail dress and pink pearls.

Before they were finished with the ballroom setting Yumi had been drafted as an additional model to much whining. That turned quickly to glee when she found that she would be wearing some of the beautiful gowns and dresses that her onee-sama had previously worn.

Then it was off to the dining room where he and Sachiko, dressed in her own evening gown of deep blue and accented by gold and sapphire jewels joined in on the fun to Tsutako's amazement and delight.

The final shoot was a series of swimsuit shots out by the pool. Luckily Tsutako did not ask for him to actually get in the water. It was still cold enough that doing so could have resulted in a case of pneumonia. Hiromi was also not sure what the cold water would do to the breast pads and liquid latex. They were supposed to be fine in water but he was grateful that he did not have to find out the hard way. As he returned to the guest room to change back into his street clothes, Tsutako following to give him a hand, he noticed Suguru entering the guest suite that had an adjoining door with the one they had been using as a changing room.

Hiromi's mind suddenly kicked into a higher gear. Here was an opportunity to repay the kindness and support he had received from Yumi and Sachiko-san. There was a significant risk but if he could pull this off it would be more than worth it. Without thought he grabbed Tsutako's hand and started rushing towards the changing room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: With this chapter we are a quarter of the way through folks. My thanks to everyone that has favorited this story. A special thanks to Insomniac1970 and Greensnowflake for their continued reviews and support. This one is for the two of you. And Insomniac1970, all I can ask is to please be patient; I think you will be satisfied with the results. :)

Warning: Sexual conduct (kinda) ahead. I really can't believe some of the stuff these characters are making me write!

Oh, and once again, I do not own the characters or the storyline for MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will claim Hiromi and the OCs that pop up from time to time along with the Hiromi storyline. I am sure that Konno-sensei will much be happier that way.

* * *

It was a spur of the moment decision. If he had given it any thought whatsoever he would never have done it, but this was for Sachiko and Yumi. He had come to love both girls in the short time he had known them and wanted to give them every chance for happiness that he possibly could.

"Tsutako-san," he whispered, "I am going to have to trust you with my deepest secret. Please don't scream and don't interrupt no matter what happens. I need you to stay hidden but within camera range of me at all times and I need you to do what you do best. This is for Sachiko and Yumi so please, _please_ trust me and don't give me away. Can you do that?"

Tsutako was at first confused, but at the mention of Sachiko and Yumi she gathered her resolve and gave a quick nod of the head, her solemn promise given.

When they had entered the changing room Hiromi had gone straight to the door that opened into the room that Suguru had entered and checked the handle; still unlocked.

He then shook himself, gathering his own courage, straightened his back, and quietly opened the door, slipping through but leaving it open enough for Tsutako to have a clear view of the room beyond.

Suguru's back was to him and he had not yet noticed Hiromi entering the room. He was looking at a snowfall of papers littering the bed, his head down in concentration such that Hiromi was able to get within a few feet of the boy before Suguru noticed his presence.

"Suguru-san," he said quietly, startling the young man. He still wore the swimsuit that had been used in the last photo shoot so his long legs and slender figure very briefly attracted Suguru's attention before he lifted his eyes to take in Hiromi's face.

"I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior," Hiromi said in a demure and submissive voice, eyes cast down towards his feet, "it was uncalled for and I deeply regret it. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hiromi had seen enough submissive trophy wives at the parties that his family had given or attended that he could play the part with consummate skill. He swayed slightly on his feet and turned his head to the side, hiding his eyes with his hair and feigning a fear of the reproach that was expected to be provided in such a situation as this. His submissive posture and tone were enough to cause Suguru to recapture the dominant attitude that had been so clearly beaten down earlier in the day.

"Please think nothing of it," Suguru said with a dismissive and magnanimous wave of his hand. "I was in the wrong and you had every right to take me to task." He started to turn back towards the documents on the bed and Hiromi slowly raised his head, sliding the straps of the swimsuit off of his shoulders slowly.

"Is there any way that I can make it up to you, Suguru-sama? I mean, I appreciate your forgiveness, but I feel that I need to show my gratitude in a more . . . meaningful way."

As the swimsuit slowly descended over his fake breasts he purposefully tore the liquid latex that held them in place. If he had gauged Suguru right, the breasts would be of no use if his plan were to succeed. As the fake breasts disappeared with the dropping of the swimsuit it was obvious that he had now totally captured Suguru's attention. Suguru stood like a statue at the scene unfolding before him. As the suit slid over his hips, Hiromi ensnared the panties that were so important to his disguise and drew them down along with the suit. A few moments later he stood naked before the dark haired youth, eyes no longer cast down but wide with innocence and desire.

Suguru's breathing became shorter and more labored at the slow striptease occurring before his eyes. When he was finally presented with the slender, nude body of the beautiful young man standing before him, he closed his eyes and shuddered, taking a deep, ragged breath; trying unsuccessfully to gather the splintering pieces of his composure. Hiromi took this opportunity to move forward and stand directly before Suguru, placing a hand gently on his chest and slowly caressing the now hardening nipples beneath the black silk shirt Suguru wore.

Suguru's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure as Hiromi pressed himself against the full length of Suguru's body and raised his face, licking his lips in preparation of the kiss to come. While his right hand continued to rub across Suguru's nipple his left hand gently guided Suguru's right to his bare manhood. Suguru's moan this time was not silent and he pulled Hiromi to him with his left arm leaving his right hand where Hiromi had placed it. Hiromi then raised his arms and put them around Suguru's neck gently pulling him even further into the embrace and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

There was no gentleness in the kiss the two shared. Suguru's lips crushed Hiromi's, demanding more. Hiromi's lips parted and he ran his tongue along the line of Suguru's lips feeling their softness despite the heavy pressure against his own. Forcing his tongue between Suguru's lips he ran his tongue deftly across the other man's teeth and then darted in to entwine with Suguru's own questing tongue. Suguru's left arm crushed Hiromi to his body while his right hand gently enfolded Hiromi's manhood, the fingers gently exploring the soft, pliable skin from tip to base. Hiromi was unable to stifle a moan as his most intimate place was fondled and caressed with an expertise he would not have expected from this young of a man. Despite his own sure heterosexuality, his body was responding to the taller boy's ministrations with obvious results.

Suguru's left hand was busy as well, rubbing up and down Hiromi's back, cradling his neck to force an even deeper kiss and then moving surely down again to cup and squeeze his right buttock as he tried to pull Hiromi even closer, grinding his pelvis against the younger boy's nude body. Hiromi could feel Suguru's engorged penis through the boy's soft black pants. Suguru moaned again as his desire ran rampant while their tongue's continued to clash together again and again, neither giving way until a lack of oxygen forced the pair to finally break their lock.

When their lips parted with a gasp Hiromi quickly wriggled out of Suguru's grasp and stepped back, bending to gather the discarded swimsuit that lay in a pile at his feet.

"Did you get all of that Tsutako?" he called out in a faltering and breathless voice as he stood holding the swimsuit modestly in front of him denying both Suguru and the camera of any further glimpse.

"I put it into movie mode," she replied in a breathy voice, opening the door wide and brandishing the camera for Suguru to see. Suguru's eyes widened even as his body shuddered with its pent up desires. The mixture of lust, confusion, and shock on the boy's face would have been comical if the situation were not so serious.

"Thank you," Hiromi replied, his voice gaining strength as his heartbeat started to return to normal, "If you would please leave us now for a bit. I need a few moments of Suguru-san's time alone if you don't mind. I will join you in the changing room shortly," he said as he quickly re-donned the swimsuit.

"You bet you will," Tsutako grinned, her own voice still a little shaky before closing the door. "We have a few things to talk about ourselves if I don't miss my guess."

Hiromi finished dressing and made sure that the door was closed before gently pushing a now totally shocked Suguru into a sitting position on the bed.

He spoke as he was readjusting the breast pads underneath the swimsuit. "Please be assured, Suguru-san, that it is totally within your own power to see that film destroyed before we leave this house tonight," he started calmly and much more in control of his voice. "If you do as I ask I will personally let you watch Tsutako-san erase that film directly from her camera. In order for both you and I to rest easy that that film will never leave this house I ask only one thing from you. It is my understanding that this is something that you already want to do so you can think of that film simply as my short-term insurance that you will do exactly what your heart already wants to do. Are you listening Suguru-san? Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I understand you Hiromi-sama," Suguru responded with heat. "I don't know what trick it is you are trying to pull, and if it is your intention to hurt Sachan in any way I swear that I won't care one iota if that film is broadcast _worldwide_. I _will_ bring you down."

"Good, then we should be in accord because it is exactly for Sachiko-sama's and your own benefit that I have gone to these lengths. Please let me explain." Hiromi took a seat on the bed next to Suguru. "It is my understanding that you and Sachiko-sama are currently under pressure from both of your families to enter into an arranged marriage. It is also my understanding that neither you nor Sachiko-sama wish to go through with that marriage. Am I correct so far?" he asked the now bewildered Suguru.

"You . . . you are correct," he said first with surprise then continued with vehemence. "Neither of us wants to go forward with that damned marriage. There are other ways for Sachiko to keep the Ogasawara dynasty in the family without going to these lengths. It's our grandparents that are pushing the marriage solution just because that's the way it has always been done in the past. Hell, Sachan is fully capable of running the business without any of my help! They just can't see it because she is a woman. I've wanted to formally dissolve the engagement for a long time now. I just haven't had the courage to do it. I know Sachan loves me, or she did at one time. I just can't love her in the same way . . . as you now know," he said glancing sideways at Hiromi speculatively. "Exactly where are you going with all of this?"

"Suguru-san, it is quite simple," Hiromi explained quietly, but with his own brand of passion. "Please think of that little film as the courage you need to do exactly what it is you have wanted to do all along. If you have to, you can tell the family that you were threatened, but I think that if you speak as passionately as you just did when you make the announcement there will be no such need. If you will publically break the engagement before we leave tonight I promise that that film will be destroyed before we set one foot outside those doors."

"That's all?" Suguru asked in astonishment. "That's all you want and you and Tsutako-san will destroy that film and I can watch you do it?"

"That's all I am asking of you," Hiromi agreed. "I want Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san to have a chance at the happiness they both deserve. You have been holding this engagement over Sachiko-sama's head for far too long and I want it gone . . . now! It is that simple," he finished with a smile.

"Then let's do it now," Suguru said as he stood up. "Let's get Tsutako-san and her camera and head downstairs so that I can make that announcement before I lose my nerve." Suguru, much to Hiromi's surprise, actually held his hand out to help Hiromi stand.

"I was ready to hate you . . . as either a woman _or_ as a man," Suguru laughed as they went back into the changing room and Hiromi got dressed with Tsutako's help. She even helped to make sure the breast pads were properly in place before they headed downstairs.

"We are going to have one long talk when this is over," she whispered to him as they swept down the hall in Suguru's wake.

"Just be ready to delete that film when I ask you to," he replied with a chuckle. "I want Suguru to see you delete it as well. It's part of the deal. If you will do that for me I promise that I will tell you the entire story. If you then decide you can't ethically keep my secret I will just have to live with the consequences. Either way I promise you that your work today is going to make two of your friends extremely happy."

"If that's the case," she said with a grin, "I'm all for it."

-oo-

As she had stood back from the open connecting doorway, camera in movie mode and focused on the scene unfolding in the other room, Tsutako had watched in shock as the beautiful girl she had just finished photographing downstairs was revealed not to be a conniving female seductress, but a conniving _man_! Her mouth dropped open in shock as the breasts were first revealed and then eliminated with a wrenching tear to show the bare, smooth chest of a man. When the swimsuit had been dropped away along with the concealing panties, she had actually been somewhat prepared for the sight that met her eyes.

As Hiromi started to move languidly and sensuously towards the dumbstruck Suguru, Tsutako finally began to understand the feelings she had started to develop for the model perfect girl. Somehow her hindbrain had already processed the fact that the gorgeous girl was, in fact, a boy. At least that was what she hoped since she had never been attracted to girls in the past.

Her breathing started to become heavy and the camera actually began to shake slightly as she watched the seduction of the handsome Suguru. How Hiromi had known that the dark haired boy was gay would probably forever be a mystery to her, but she could see the effects that Hiromi's body and demure attitude were having on him. The soft sunlight playing off Hiromi's alabaster skin as his ministrations brought Suguru's nipples to an obvious rock hardness, the growing bulge in Suguru's pants, the look of both innocence and desire in Hiromi's eyes, all combined to produce a searing heat in her lower regions. When Hiromi placed Suguru's hand on his most private part, and the latter had begun to slowly move his hand in a gentle stroking motion, she felt her breath catch in her throat and a deep ache joined with the growing heat. It took everything she had to keep the camera focused and not allow her hands to explore the area of her body that now longed for attention.

And when Hiromi drew Suguru into a deep, passionate kiss, a soft moan actually escaped her lips before she could stop it. The unintentional sound was enough to force her to once again concentrate not on the scene before her eyes but, on the camera in her hands; the logical side of her brain trying to do everything it could to concentrate on the mechanics of capturing the moment rather than the moment itself. By the time Hiromi called out to see if she had gotten it all on film she was able, barely, to respond with a modicum of normality and to not let the two actors in the drama know just how much it had affected her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Hiromi asked her to wait alone in the changing room while he spoke to Suguru. She was sure it would take some time to totally recover her bearings.

The one thing she was sure of, now that she knew of Hiromi's "deepest secret", was that she wanted to know more about this striking and mysterious person. She wanted to know more about the mind and personality that lurked behind those bewitching, amethyst eyes; because she was pretty sure that she could easily fall for him.

-oo-

Suguru's announcement breaking the engagement was as heartfelt and passionate as Hiromi could have hoped for. Both Sachiko's mother, Sayako, and grandmother, Saiko, were in attendance and they were nowhere near as surprised as Suguru had expected them to be.

"Don't you worry your head over it," Saiko reassured him as she patted his hand. "I'll make sure that the men of this family accept this as they should. I'm still the matriarch of this family and despite their little floozies I still hold enough power to see this stand."

"Enough power and enough secret shares of stock between the two of us and Sachiko to more than handle those two," Sayako agreed with a smirk.

Within five minutes of Suguru's announcement the three of them were back in the changing room and they all watched as Tsutako prepared to delete the film from her camera. Suguru even agreed to keep Hiromi's true gender a secret much to their surprise.

"If anyone is a true friend to Sachan – willing to go to any lengths to see her happy – it is you," he explained to them. "Why would I ever do anything to endanger that?"

"In a way I really hate deleting that film," Tsutako said with a sigh. "I mean, that was some _hot__ stuff_. I'm going to be using that memory for a long time to come . . . if you know what I mean," she giggled with a very becoming blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks.

"I do know what you mean," agreed Suguru with a grin. "If I wasn't one of the participants I'd . . . well, let's just leave it at that, alright?" he asked with a snort.

"I could always just add some pixilation to hide your faces . . ." Tsutako said with a slight note of hope in her voice. The boys just laughed and she grumpily hit the delete button.

Suguru and Tsutako left the room and Hiromi put together his clothing for the ride home before he returned downstairs just as it seemed that the real party was getting started.

Sayako and Saiko had ordered champagne to be served and wouldn't accept being underage as an excuse not to join in the round of toasts. The first was to Sachiko and Suguru for finally finding their way. The second was to Sachiko and Yumi. It was Sayako that offered that toast with a knowing smile and a pat to her daughter's cheek. She refused to elaborate but they all drank to the soeurs health and happiness. As the sun sank below the horizon and the champagne was replaced with either cold fruit juice or tea depending on the guest's desires, Tsutako finally dragged Hiromi off into a corner.

"When am I going to get the full story, boyo," she asked greedily. "I'm not going to wait forever you know. I agree that what we did to Suguru was totally worth seeing the joy on Sachiko's and Yumi's faces, but I have this little curiosity streak that is not going to leave you alone until I have the truth. Understand?"

"I understand entirely. If you don't mind we can share a taxi to my place after the party. You can meet my family and we can all explain it at one time. I'll even provide dinner if that is acceptable," he grinned.

"You've got a deal," she agreed with a similar grin on her face.

Sachiko had been slowly wending her way across the room and stopped by his shoulder asking to speak privately to Hiromi-san. Tsutako went off with a wave to grab a glass of fruit juice while Sachiko handed him another glass of champagne.

"I don't know what you and Tsutako said or did to Suguru-san to get him to finally break it off," she said with a small smile, "but I feel I will be forever in your debt Hiromi-kun." She then leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He raised his fingers to the place where her lips had briefly caressed him, the skin tingling from the unexpected pleasure. "I'm not sure what you are trying to imply Sachiko-sama," he said with a wide smile, quickly regaining his composure. "I would never try to take any credit for Suguru-san doing what he wanted to do and should have done a long time ago. But I thank you for your kindness and . . ."

He stopped cold and couldn't move for a moment, the smile frozen on his face. "W-w-what did you just call me Sachiko-sama," he asked in a faint voice.

"Hiromi-_kun_," she answered, her smile widening and laughter leeching into her sparkling eyes at his discomfiture.

"Oh crap," he groaned.

* * *

A/N: I apologize profusely (author prostrates himself on the floor) for the yaoi scene above, but I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. It shocked the hell out of me too, but it was necessary for the story. I promise no more scenes like that. My thanks again to everyone and please continue to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, this one is in recompense for the previous chapter. Also, since it is so short I figured I would get it out of the way. Next regular update will be tomorrow and then hopefully back on a regular schedule.

R&R please.

And, as usual, I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"You know," Sachiko said as she had led him into a private office off the entryway and quietly closed the door. "I believe my father has a dossier on just about everyone of marriageable age that was at one time or another under serious consideration as a potential husband for me. And I assure you that I spent many a night pouring over those folders, one after another, looking for _anyone_ that could reasonably take Suguru's place.

"Imagine my very great surprise when one of the top contenders, the very beautiful and delectable Hiromi Takeda-san, should walk into the meeting room of the Rose Mansion at Lillian Girl's Academy with my petite soeur and her close friend on the first day of classes; and wearing a Lillian uniform no less! By the way, I have always thought that your hair looks particularly nice against the dark green of the uniform," she said with a smirk.

Hiromi groaned again and dropped into a dark leather side chair before his legs gave way. Cradling his head in his hands he looked the veritable picture of despondency at that moment. "No, no, no, no," he kept repeating to himself over and over, shaking his head. It was enough to set Sachiko to laughing.

At the sound of her laughter he raised his head in surprise. She wasn't angry at him! In fact, she looked _happy_!

"I don't understand," he said, his surprise and confusion writ large on his features. "You've known about me since the very beginning. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you keep quiet all this time? I just don't understand."

"It was your oath that did it," she replied warmly, a gentle smile on her lips. She walked over and knelt down in front of him, placing a kind and friendly hand on his knee. "When you promised to keep Yumi safe, protect her from all harm, and never do anything to come between us, I could tell that you meant every single word of it," she said looking directly into his eyes. "As I think I said at the time, Yumi doesn't have all that many friends. She needed someone that could not only be a true friend to her, but would care for her almost as much as I do. She still does. I also needed someone that could watch over her and take care of her when I was not around. Not only were you in her class but she seemed to truly like you. I wasn't going to betray that friendship even before it began.

"Nor am I going to betray it now," she said, standing once again, grasping his hand, and pulling him to his feet. "Over the past number of weeks you have proven to be a good and true friend to both Yumi and myself. What you did for Yumi and I tonight was a gift only someone that cared for us deeply would have given. As I said earlier, I don't know what you said or did to Suguru to get him to finally break off the engagement – nor do I think I want to know."

"Trust me Sachiko-sama, you don't," he said with a chuckle, finally allowing his heart to beat once again in a belief that everything would be all right.

"You're blushing Hiromi-kun!" Sachiko giggled. "Oh my, now I really am curious, but I will let that stay between you and Suguru-san . . . and probably Tsutako-san. I know all I need to know. And I will now make my own solemn oath," she said taking his hands between her own. "I promise that I will never reveal your secret until such time as you allow; I promise that I will always be there should you ever need a hand; and I promise that I will always and forever be your friend," she finished, raising his hands to brush gently against her lips.

"Sachiko-sama . . . I d-don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Say that you will continue to watch over both Yumi and me and I will never ask for anything more," she said softly, pulling him into her embrace.

They held each other for a few moments more before stepping back once again.

"Now," Sachiko said, "we have a party to attend. I am sure Yumi is wondering where we got off to and I wouldn't be greatly surprised if Tsutako-san isn't ready to ring my neck for me when we return," she laughed.

"Huh?"

"Men!" she laughed again. "When will you ever learn to notice what we women can see plainly?"

"I don't know about that," he answered with his own quiet chuckle, "It seems that some of you need a new set of glasses yourselves, in my own humble opinion" he said, indicating his own body while he opened the door for her and they re-entered the party.

"Onee-sama," Yumi squealed almost immediately rushing to Sachiko's side and possessively claiming her arm. "Where were you? We missed you. _I missed you_," she whispered quietly, but clearly audible from where Hiromi stood.

"I am sorry Yumi. I promise that I will not leave your side again for the rest of the evening. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed with joy as the two of them walked over to speak to Rei and Yoshino who were waving at them.

"And just where did the two of you go off to," Tsutako-san asked with feigned anger as she came up to him. Her tone quickly changed, however, to one of concern as she watched Sachiko and Yumi across the room. "Is everything ok? What did Sachiko-sama want?"

"Everything is fine," he laughed, taking her arm in the same manner as Yumi had, less the pronounced possessiveness.

She smiled then, clutching tighter to his arm. "Then why don't I call a taxi and we get out of here? I already have all the pictures I need and you still owe me an explanation." She glanced over again at Sachiko and Yumi speaking animatedly to Rei and Yoshino as Shimako and Noriko joined them. "Maybe two explanations?" she queried.

"Go call the taxi and we can say our good-byes to our hosts. It's getting late and we have a lot to talk about. We can stop and pick up some dinner on the way. I'll call home and let them know we're coming. I can also warn them. The women in my family _really_ don't like surprises."

"Then we have something in common already," Tsutako grinned. _Although today's surprise wasn't so bad_, she thought to herself, a shy smile gracing her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As promised, here is Chapter 7. Thanks again to everyone that is supporting this story.

* * *

Monday morning dawned bright and clear with only a few wispy clouds drifting across the heavens. The weather forecaster had promised a beautiful, warm day and for once had seemed to get it right. After the previous day's excitement Hiromi had collapsed into his futon feeling drained both physically and emotionally. The previous rush of adrenaline had been washed away by a relatively calm dinner with Tsutako, his mother, and grandmother. The selection of fresh sushi and sashimi that they had picked up on their way home was supplemented by rice, fresh garden salads and tea. Between bites Hiromi explained to the bespectacled girl the reason for his attendance at Lillian with his mother's and grandmother's enthusiastically delivered additions.

Tsutako had asked numerous questions regarding his family's history, about the company, and about Hiromi himself. A number of the questions had nothing to do with his masquerade, but the answers seemed important to her so he told her as much as he could. He told her about the schools he had previously attended and the activities, or lack thereof, he was involved in while there. He told her of the various parties his father had thrown for visiting businessmen and his disgust at the way some of them had treated their wives. When he told her that it was from watching the way those trophy wives acted that he learned how to act as he had in front of Suguru, he realized that he had no choice but to tell his mother and grandmother about the incidents that had occurred earlier that evening. He at least was able to eliminate the embarrassing details by simply saying that they had "played" Suguru into making the announcement cancelling the engagement.

He told her about his seven years of dance and athletic lessons, to which she asked why he had not joined the swim team since he had spent so much time on swim lessons. A simple smirk and a wave of his hands towards his body reminded her that changing into a swimsuit would have required taking off more than simply his outer clothing. Her blush when she must have pictured the image in her mind was just as cute as he remembered.

When all of her questions seemed to have been answered, the two older women then started sharing stories of Hiromi's childhood while Tsutako told funny stories about things that had happened at school. By the end of the meal it was almost as if Tsutako had become an adopted member of the family!

After eliciting promises to return to visit them again soon the women had brushed her cheeks with kisses and put Tsutako in a taxi home. She had been in high spirits, smiling and waving to them through the rear window as the car pulled away.

He was therefore surprised when, upon entering his classroom the next morning, he found Tsutako with her head cradled on her arms lying on her desk with dark circles under her eyes.

"You look horrible Tsutako-san. Is everything alright?" he asked with concern.

"I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night after I left your place," she replied wearily without raising her head. "I would blame the champagne, but that should have made it easier to sleep not harder. Somewhere around midnight I finally just gave up and decided to get up and process all of the photos I took yesterday. I think I finally got to sleep somewhere around five this morning."

"Maybe I should take you to the infirmary. You can take a nap until lunchtime," he suggested a little relieved that it was simple exhaustion and nothing more serious.

"No, I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've had to go through the day with little to no sleep," she said, raising her head and giving him a weak smile.

About that time Yumi bounced into the room, her smile brighter than the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"Good morning everyone. Isn't it a beautiful day?" she exclaimed in a cheery voice.

Hiromi and Tsutako first looked at Yumi as she seemed to dance to her desk, her feet barely touching the ground she seemed so buoyant with joy, and then turned to look at each other with matching grins. Hiromi was happy to see, despite her fatigue, the spark of laughter in Tsutako's eyes. It was obvious they were both thinking along the same lines: _We did a good thing yesterday_!

"Good morning Tsutako-san, Hiromi-san," Yumi said as she finally settled into her seat behind Tsutako. "Did you have fun yesterday? I think it was a truly wonderful day! I haven't had that much fun in a long time. And the party last night! I don't think I have ever been happier. Onee-sama seemed so thrilled after Suguru-sama's announcement, it just made my day! And then . . . uh, why are you two laughing? Did I say something funny?"

A few moments later, after catching her breath, Tsutako reached over and took Yumi's hand in hers while Yumi continued to look bewildered. "There is nothing funny about it, Yumi-san," Tsutako answered with fondness, looking first at Yumi and then gathering in Hiromi with her gaze, "we are both just extremely happy for you and for Sachiko-sama."

When Yumi looked at him with her warm smile Hiromi simply nodded his agreement with Tsutako's words and reached out to capture Yumi's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you. Thank you both," Yumi said with feeling and a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Oh," she then exclaimed, pulling free of their grasp and turning her gaze to Hiromi, "that reminds me. Onee-sama asked if you could please come to the Rose Mansion after classes today. I think she wants to ask you about something. Of course," she went on, turning to look at Tsutako, "you can come too if you want Tsutako-san."

Tsutako declined the invitation with a negligent wave of her hand. "Been there, done that, saw the movie," she said without thinking and then gasped when she realized what she had actually said, her hands flying to cover her mouth, her face burning with embarrassment as she quickly turned away from Hiromi's shocked expression.

Hiromi burst out laughing while Yumi looked back and forth between the two, once again confused at the bizarre actions of her two dearest friends.

Tsutako glared daggers at the laughing Hiromi causing him to laugh harder at her expression as anger warred with humiliation. She finally gave up and just put her head back down on her desk to hide her embarrassment.

When he was able to catch his breath once again he promised Yumi that he would head over to the Rose Mansion as soon as class had been dismissed for the day.

-oo-

Yumi was her usual effervescent self as she joined him for the short stroll to the Rose Mansion later that afternoon. Tsutako had taken Yumi's cleaning duties for the day allowing the two to head over directly after class. When they entered the meeting room it was obvious that something was going on. The drapes on all of the windows had been closed for the first time that he could ever remember. The lights burning around the room provided a soft yellow tint to the normally white walls. The room's sole occupant, Sachiko, sat in her customary seat at the head of the table. She raised her head as they entered and gazed at the two, her eyes hard and cold despite the soft glow of the lamps.

"O-onee-sama?" Yumi stammered, her immediate thought being that she must have once again done something to anger her grande soeur.

Hiromi, on the other hand, knew that there was no anger in those hard, gemlike eyes. There was more stress than anything else, but backed up with the strength of Sachiko's determination.

Unfortunately Sachiko was not capable of providing the assurance that Yumi so desperately needed right then. After the wonder, excitement and joy surrounding the impromptu celebration the previous night Sachiko had retired to her bedroom exquisitely relaxed and happy for what seemed the first time in so long, except of course when she was able to be with her delightful Yumi! The two had spent the entire evening together arm-in-arm as she accepted the congratulations and well wishes of friends and family.

It wasn't until she had finally crawled into her bed that the small, niggling concerns that had been pushed to the back of her mind until now were finally given the chance to spring forward to the front of her thoughts. Then, despite her overall happiness, she had spent the next two hours deep in thought, wrestling first one way and then the other, before she had finally given up and turned off the lights.

"Yumi, could you please step outside and guard the door?" Sachiko asked her petite soeur calmly. "From the top of the stairs? I don't want any interruptions until Hiromi-san and I are through with our . . . discussion. Let the others know that today's meeting will be postponed for about a half hour. Please be a good girl and do as I ask."

"O-of course, o-onee-sama," Yumi squeaked, confusion now added to her fear. _It is so easy to read those emotions on the innocent girl's expressive face,_ Hiromi thought as he watched her back out the door with a formal bow, the pain showing clearly in her eyes.

Hiromi walked calmly to the door and turned the lock so that there would be no accidental interruptions. He then returned to stand next to the table, hands folded in front of him patiently, his eyes on the over-stressed Rosa Chinensis waiting for her to continue, his brow raised in silent query.

Sachiko looked directly into his eyes, acknowledging and accepting the calm nature of his posture and his willingness to listen to whatever it was she had on her mind. It didn't help.

"Hiromi-kun . . . strip," she commanded.

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised but not shocked at her demand. He had had an inkling that, whatever it was that so concerned the Rosa Chinensis it related to his true gender, but he hadn't expected this. Baring himself was not the problem. He had been prepared to do so for her last night should the situation have called for it. Nor did he have any 'body shyness' given the rigorous training his mother and grandmother had put him through the last six months before he entered Lillian.

"I didn't know you liked me in that way," he continued, now chuckling at her discomfiture as he moved towards her seductively, hips swaying as he reached down to slowly raise the hem of his uniform baring his shapely legs for her inspection.

Sachiko put her hands over her eyes in frustration. "Hiromi-kun, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I have my reasons, and I would not have asked this of you if it was not my duty as the Rosa Chinensis." She lowered her hands from her face as she looked up at him now with pleading eyes rather than the stony determination he had first seen.

"I'm sorry," he said, stopping his teasing movements and looking at her with understanding. "It is not often that I get a chance to tease you and I just couldn't help myself."

He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down so that he was facing her directly, nothing between the two but their own respect for each other. He took her hands between his own, Sachiko making no move to stop him, her eyes still pleading for him to understand her request.

"Sachiko-sama, I really don't have any problems doing as you ask and I know that you do not ask this frivolously. However, more importantly, just seeing me in my underwear is not going to remove all of your concerns. Tell me what you need to know, what is bothering you, and I promise to do everything I can to eliminate those concerns." He gently raised one hand and pushed a few wisps of hair from her forehead. "I don't like seeing these wrinkles," he said.

"If I was just Sachiko Ogasawara I would never ask you to do anything like this," Sachiko said in a soft voice as he gathered her hands between his own once again. She looked down at those clasped hands briefly before she once again raised her head to look him directly in the eyes as she continued. "But I am also the Rosa Chinensis and I have a duty to this school and to the students that look to the Yamayurikai for both leadership and protection. I need to know . . . _need_ to know that what you are doing will not endanger either the school or its students; that you can pull off this charade that you have started, for whatever its reasons, and . . . that I can morally and ethically support you in this endeavor. Does that answer your question?" she asked, pleading for his understanding. "Can you give me that assurance? Can you take away these fears and concerns so that I can once again look at you as just my dear friend? _Please!_"

This was a baring of the soul that few ever had the pleasure, or curse, to see from Sachiko Ogasawara. He accepted it for the precious gift it was.

Letting go of her hands and standing he turned his back to her as he bent briefly to take hold of the hem of the one-piece uniform and slowly pulled it over his head, speaking all the while so that both he and Sachiko had something to concentrate on other than the movements of the body that he slowly revealed. He explained the full story of why he had decided to go along with his family's request, the importance to them and to the business, of the fabrication of his life here at Lillian. He knew that Sachiko would understand the business aspects of the situation.

The confession took much longer than it did to remove his clothes. While he spoke he had turned slowly, arms out from his sides, so that Sachiko could get a good look at him in his panties, bra, and chemise. He then took the chemise off so that Sachiko could see how the material of the fake breasts blended into the skin of his own chest with no seams, no telltale aberrations. He then sat again, picking up Sachiko's right hand and pressed it to his left breast so that her fingers could feel the softness and warmth of the "skin"; how much it felt like the real thing. He pressed her palm firmly against the light green bra that enclosed those breasts so that she could feel the shape and texture of the nipple just barely hidden by the thin, lacy undergarment. Finally, he stood once again as he took her hand and gently pressed it against his groin where she could both see and feel the silky softness of the matching panties and the smoothness of the skin they covered as well as the lack of any other tell-tales that would possibly endanger the secret of his true gender.

He explained the six months of rigorous training the women of his family had put him through so that he would neither blush nor react in any manner that would give him away when he eventually had to change clothes with the other Lillian students. He told her of the hours, days actually, spent in the changing rooms of the fashion shows his stores frequently provided. Of the countless breasts, buttocks, and more, that he had been forced to look at until they became just another part of the human body; a beautiful part of course, along with all the other beautiful parts of the female form, but just another part nonetheless. No more or less alluring than a shapely leg, long, slender fingers, or full, sensuous lips. He told her of how he could now stand in a room full of naked women without a single sexual thought.

He probably could have stopped there, but he went on to explain his own personal reasons for going along with the charade. Things he had not been able to tell his mother and grandmother. Things he had not been able to say to the Academy Director, his own godmother, or to the school nurse. Things he had not been able to say, yet, to Tsutako.

He spoke of the loneliness of his youth; of the teasing and bullying he received from both sexes in elementary and middle schools for his feminine appearance and the color and length of his hair. He spoke of his determination to take a different path from the direction his life had been leading him in - a path down which he saw no friends to share his pains or his joys with along the way. Finally, he spoke of the friends he had made in just the few weeks that had passed since that first day he walked through the gates of Lillian Girl's Academy. He spoke of Yumi and Tsutako, the first true friends he had made at Lillian; and very possibly the first friends he had _ever_ made. He spoke of his feelings as he had seemed to earn the trust and friendship of Shimako and Noriko, of Rei and Yoshino. And he spoke of his surprise and elation in his acceptance by Sachiko herself just the previous evening – and how much it meant to him.

By the time he was finished speaking he had once again donned his uniform, quickly straightening the pleats of the skirt along with the sailor collar and scarf. When he was finally done with his speech he was once again sitting beside Sachiko, no longer holding her hands but watching her carefully to assure himself that he had been able to successfully accomplish _both_ of his desired goals: to alleviate her concerns regarding his continued presence at Lillian, and to be able to do so without causing the young woman any embarrassment while he proved to her complete satisfaction that neither seeing nor even touching his body intimately would give his secret away.

Sachiko had not said a word throughout the entire episode. She had watched him as he had stripped away not only the clothes on his back but the armor that he had kept around his heart for so long. She had listened carefully to his monologue, first with the business acumen of an Ogasawara, but then with the weeping heart of a woman and friend. She had wanted to wipe away the tears that had pooled, never falling, in his eyes as he spoke of his childhood and of the friends he had made here at Lillian. She tried to concentrate on his words as he took her hand in his own, guiding it to his most intimate body parts, allowing her fingertips and palm to register the feel of breast, nipple, and . . . more. She was grateful for his efforts as he finished dressing. How could she be embarrassed at his actions, or even of her own request that started the events that followed, when he himself was not? It would be demeaning, degrading, and wholly unacceptable to the both of them.

As he sat watching her she took a deep, ragged breath and raised her eyes to his so that he could see the gratitude captured therein. Gratitude and acknowledgement of both of the gifts he had given her. It seemed that he had, indeed, been able to accomplish both of his goals.

"Thank you," she said with feeling, the stress and concern that so burdened her not even twenty minutes ago now gone from her features as well as her voice. "I apologize if . . ."

He held up his hand to keep her from continuing. "There is no need for you to apologize for anything. You were only doing what you had to do as a member of the Yamayurikai and I respect that. I only hope that I have been able to help. As your friend I don't like to see the look you had in your eyes when I first walked into the room – _especially_ if I am the cause.

"So," he said with chuckle, trying to lighten the serious mood of the room, "don't you dare hesitate in the future to ask anything of me if it will keep those frown lines from appearing again," he said as he flicked a playful finger against her forehead. "You're much too young for that!"

Sachiko laughed and gave him a quick hug, "You can count on it. Only my Yumi should be able to give me that many wrinkles. Oh my! Yumi and the others. Shall we let them in finally?"

"I don't know," he replied with a grin. "Do I have to give them the same show I just gave you?"

Sachiko made a lazy swipe at him while he got up to open the drapes and unlock the door, laughter bubbling up and spilling out to fill the room with her newfound (or re-found) happiness.

"If only Sei-sama were here," she laughed wiping the unbidden tears from her eyes, "she would demand an encore and more."

"An 'encore and more' of what," said a tall, good looking woman with shoulder length, shaggy blonde hair as she stood in the now open doorway, hands on her hips and a decidedly evil grin on her face that reached all the way to her devilishly sparkling eyes.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone that is enjoying this story. Your comments and reviews keep me going.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Good day everyone! I hope the new year is treating everyone well and that RogueTomboy's wedding was everything she ever wanted it to be. I have to thank Insomniac1970 and greensnowflake again for their continued support. If anyone else wants to chime in, for good or ill, please feel free.

Anyway, here is chapter 8 for you. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Sei-sama," Sachiko nearly shrieked at the sudden appearance of the previous Rosa Gigantea, Shimako's grande soeur. "W-what are you doing here . . . and where is Yumi? Why is she not at her post as I asked?"

"Because I told her that I would take her place guarding the door while she retrieved the cold drink I ordered her to get for me," the older girl smirked, "so don't go blaming poor Yumi. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself. You trained her too well to follow the orders of her seniors," she said with a laugh at Sachiko's expense. The sight of the frown on Sachiko's lips was just as delightful as Sei could have hoped for.

"As to why I am here, I heard about last night's announcement and I wanted to drop by to offer my own congratulations to you and Yumi." The first-year Lillian U student walked around the table and sat on the ledge of one of the windows. "Imagine my surprise when I noticed that the drapes were all pulled tight and then finding Yumi on guard duty. Of course I figured you must be hiding something. But to then find you alone with this ravishing beauty," she smiled slyly, "are you already two-timing Yumi? Or is this maybe Yumi's new little sister?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once, Sei-sama," Sachiko chided the older girl with a stern voice, "and no, she is not Yumi's little sister. She has simply been helping us out this term along with Touko-chan."

"Please forgive my rudeness, Sato-sama," Hiromi said formally to the now infamous Sei Sato. "Good day to you. My name is Hiromi Takeda and I am a second-year transfer student in Yumi-san's class. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

Sei stood up from her seat and, bypassing the offered hand, instead grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug that briefly took his breath away.

"No simple handshake for you," Sei explained with a grin. "I've heard enough about you from Shimako and the others. Anyone that can bring the kind of happiness and laughter that you have to our dear little Sachiko, not to mention her cute and darling petite soeur, deserves much more than a handshake." She went on to match deeds to words and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," Sei whispered in all seriousness, so low that Sachiko could not hear her words and with her face turned away from the dark haired beauty. Then her evil grin returned and she quickly snuck behind him so that she could continue her hug, this time with her arms around his waist and her hands pressed firmly just under his ribcage.

"But what's with the closed drapes Sachiko? And what is this about an encore . . . 'and more'?" she added with a teasing lilt and a tilt to her head.

"Nothing you need concern yourself about Sei-sama," Sachiko answered with a wave of her hand, flicking the questions away as if swatting at an annoying fly.

Sei rested her chin on Hiromi's shoulder, her breath tickling his ear and the line of his jaw as she looked disappointedly at Sachiko. He just stood there and took it for now, resigned to let the scene play out before he extricated himself.

"Sachiko is never fun when she is in this mood," she said with a sigh. "How about you and I go somewhere quiet to discuss this in private, Hi-ro-mi-chan?" she asked with her now familiar teasing laugh.

"As much as I am sure that I would enjoy that," Hiromi said, gently escaping from Sei's grasp during which the palms of Sei's hands 'just happened' to briefly brush across his breasts, "I must start the tea and make sure all is ready for this afternoon's meeting. If you will please excuse me?" he asked as he turned and started to prepare a delicate black tea, effectively dismissing Sei.

Sei pouted at her lost captive. "Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "I know when I am not wanted. I'll leave and get out of your hair. Sachiko, congratulations and best wishes again on your 'un-betrothal' and please give my love to Yumi." With that, another smirk at the Rosa Chinensis, and a parting wave she sauntered out the door and down the stairs.

It was a few moments after he heard the front door to the mansion close that he realized that the sound behind him was Sachiko's soft laughter. He turned around and looked a question at her as she covered her mouth to try to stifle the sound, but she could not silence the laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Well if anything tells me that you will be able to pull off this charade it was that. You passed the 'Sei-test' with flying colors," she giggled again. "Did I actually see her _grope_ you before she left?"

"Indeed you did, Sachiko-sama, and if this is what Yumi has had to put up with since she became your petite soeur I truly feel sorry for her," he said with real feeling.

"Oh, no," Sachiko said heatedly, "she knows that she doesn't dare attempt anything like that with my Yumi. Not only would I probably kill her, but Yumi would definitely go out of her way to avoid her in the future and that is something that Sei could absolutely not endure. It seems that she really does need her occasional doses of 'Yumi medicine'. Not that I can really blame her."

"I will take your word for it," Hiromi said as he set a steaming cup of tea in front of Sachiko. "I'm glad that I could help. I do have one question for you though, Sachiko-sama. It's not something that you have to answer right away; it's just something I would like you to think about: Do you tell Yumi?"

Sachiko's mouth snapped shut at his seemingly innocent question. What about Yumi? Sachiko hated the thought of keeping a secret from her but could Yumi keep the secret herself? Was she even _capable_ of keeping any secrets? It was a dilemma that she had not given any thought to whatsoever.

She looked dangerously at Hiromi. "Thank you so very much, Hiromi-san. Just as I finally get one concern out of the way you have to throw another at me." She sat back with her tea and a sigh.

Hiromi poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table as he heard the members of the Yamayurikai making their way up to the meeting room.

Yumi was the first to enter the room, a can of cold milk coffee in her hand. She looked around the room seeking Sei-sama before she looked down at the can of drink in her hand. She seemed to think about it, shrugged her shoulders, popped it open and took a sip as she found her customary chair next to her onee-sama.

She seemed to suddenly recall Sachiko's attitude and language when she had first arrived with Hiromi. She cringed a bit before she looked at her grande soeur through her long lashes.

"O-Onee-sama," she stammered. "Did I do something to make you angry? The way you were acting earlier . . ." her voice trailed off as she found she could not finish the sentence.

The hurt was so plain in her voice and in her eyes that it tugged at Sachiko's heart. Now that Hiromi had quelled any of her concerns in his ability to maintain his disguise, she remembered her cold and seemingly angry voice when she originally asked Yumi to leave and watch the door. She closed her eyes. Why did she always seem to be hurting this wonderful girl even when she didn't want to? She would have to make a conscious effort to change her ways, at least around Yumi. She deserved so much better than Sachiko had been able to give her so far.

She opened her eyes and looked at her dear little sister and the start of tears in her wide brown eyes. "I am not angry at you Yumi and I am sorry if I led you to believe I was. Frankly, I had a horrible night's sleep last night due to a major issue that had arisen and was causing me grave concern until Hiromi was able to quell that concern. I never meant to take my temper out on you and I apologize for doing so. It was both wrong of me and an insult to you. I promise that I will try to do better in the future. Can you forgive me?"

"O-o-onee-sama," Yumi whispered haltingly, sniffing back her tears. She then threw herself into Sachiko's arms, the tears now flowing from happiness rather than despair.

"Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed, shocked at the sudden and very public action of her petite soeur. Sighing, Sachiko gathered the weeping girl into her arms. It seemed that every time she kept her own counsel she hurt this wonderful, innocent girl. And wasn't that the very point that Hiromi had been trying to convey to her with his earlier question? Sometimes that young man just saw way too much! Making up her mind she looked over Yumi's shoulder at the smiling Hiromi. "I think you have my answer," she said quietly.

Hiromi nodded and smiled at the two. If this is the way these two acted now, when they had not yet revealed their feelings for each other, how much more interesting it should prove to be when they did!

-oo-

After the meeting had concluded, Sachiko asked that Hiromi and Yumi remain behind for a few minutes. After the others had left, the two juniors busied themselves cleaning the meeting room while Sachiko reviewed a few last documents. When they had completed their chores Sachiko gathered their attention.

"I have appointments to attend to for the next few weekends so I am not sure what my schedule will be like; and shortly thereafter will be exams. After all of those are finished we will have a two-week break. I wanted to invite the two of you up to my summer house to enjoy the cooler air and the quiet. Would that be of interest to you?"

"I would love to, onee-sama," Yumi practically squealed her excitement.

"Unfortunately I have an engagement myself during the second week of the break," Hiromi said looking thoughtful "so I would be unable to accompany you; however, if I might make a suggestion, my family owns a beach home on Sagami Bay a few hours from here by train. If it would not be inconvenient I would like to invite you to join me there for the first week of the break. After that, the two of you could go on to Sachiko-sama's vacation home for the second week and spend some quality time together. Would that be acceptable?"

"The beach!" Yumi squeaked again, in truly rare form today. "Onee-sama, I could show you the new bathing suit I just bought. We could play in the water and lay out on the sand. Oh, onee-sama, can we?"

Sachiko laughed at the excitement plastered across Yumi's features; she really was totally unable to say no to this child.

"I have no complaints and think it would be a wonderful compromise with one minor change," Sachiko responded with a glint in here eye, "Might I suggest that we also invite Tsutako-san? I believe that she would also appreciate the opportunity and the two of you can enjoy each other's company should Yumi and I decide to desert you for a day. How does that sound, Hiromi-san?"

"It sounds wonderful, Sachiko-sama. Shall we discuss the details later? I am sure that you and Yumi have things still to do today, and I need to work things out with my mother."

"That's fine. We can discuss it here over lunch sometime this week."

Hiromi asked Tsutako-san if she were interested in joining their little vacation excursion the very next morning in class.

"Are you kidding," Tsutako laughed giddily, "turn down a chance to spend a free week at the beach? Not this girl! Of course I'll go!"

The four worked out the details and the schedule over lunch the next day, excitedly discussing what was available in the small seaside town and what attractions or restaurants to visit.

However, over the next few weeks, it appeared that the trip might not happen at all.

-oo-

Sachiko became unavailable over the weekends, even breaking a promised date with Yumi not once, but twice. As time went on she spent less and less time at school, disappearing for days at a time. Yumi always made herself available for her onee-sama but it appeared to her that Sachiko wished to spend her time with her cousin Touko-chan rather than with Yumi. Whenever Yumi had a chance to speak privately with Sachiko, Touko would arrive and destroy the opportunity.

Hiromi tried talking to Sachiko but she either told him that it was none of his concern or simply tuned him out. He tried to tell her how she was affecting Yumi and she yelled at him that Yumi was _her_ petite soeur and it was her responsibility to take care of her, not his and he should keep his nose out of their relationship.

One rainy afternoon at the Rose Mansion Yumi gathered her courage to ask her onee-sama if she preferred Touko-chan over her. Whatever the response was it was not in Yumi's favor, or so she thought.

After that, Yumi stopped going to the Rose Mansion after classes let out for the day. It was heartbreaking for Hiromi and her other friends to watch day after day as the Red Rose sisters seemed to be drifting further and further apart. He tried to keep Yumi's spirits up telling her that Sachiko-sama obviously had something important happening outside of school and that it must be family related for Touko-chan to be so heavily involved as well, but Yumi simply could not be consoled.

He knew in his heart that Sachiko-sama was at fault for the impending breakup of two of his closest friends. He watched powerless as every iota of self-confidence that Yumi had painstakingly gathered over the months since she had become the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton seemed to drain from her leaving her an empty shell of the bright and cheerful girl that everybody loved. Once again she was a "nobody", a "nothing", certainly not someone that a person like Sachiko Ogasawara could care about. In her heart she had simply been a placeholder until Touko-chan arrived at the high school division of Lillian; ready to be dropped as soon as the real thing came along. Even at Sachiko's worst he had never seen Yumi this broken.

One especially rainy afternoon, as he was finishing up his cleaning duty, he happened to be looking out the window when he saw Yumi running down the path, unopened umbrella and book bag in her hands and the heavy rain soaking her to the skin while Sachiko-sama and Touko-chan followed slowly behind. It seemed that once again Touko had somehow stepped between Sachiko and Yumi.

Whatever had occurred that day seemed to be a turning point for Yumi. As he watched her over the following days and weeks it seemed that Yumi was trying to pull herself together and to return to who she had been before she had ever met Sachiko Ogasawara. She smiled a little more often, paid more attention in class, and one day even had lunch in the cafeteria with a few of the other girls from the class. He later heard that there seemed to be some sort of altercation between Yumi and Touko-chan that day. There were even a few rumors that the first-year student had slapped Yumi-san which Yumi vehemently denied.

Yumi started going back to the Rose Mansion to offer her help when it became apparent that Sachiko-sama would be away from school for in indeterminate amount of time. Somehow she even talked Touko-chan into helping out as well.

Everything finally came to a head on the day Yumi was called to the faculty office. Sachiko's grande soeur, Youko Mizuno, had arrived with Suguru-san to pick Yumi up to take her to Sachiko.

It turned out that Sachiko's grandmother, Saiko, had taken terminally ill and for the past month or more Sachiko had been spending more and more time with her at a hospital that Touko-chan's family operated. True to her upbringing, and forgetting everything she had learned since Yumi had become her petite soeur, Sachiko had tried to handle the situation solely on her own. It had never even occurred to her to ask for assistance from either Yumi or anyone else in the Yamayurikai. So she had spent the last six weeks keeping both her situation and her feelings from the one person in the world that would have done _anything_ to ease her burden, and in doing so she had nearly driven Yumi from her side forever.

Sachiko had finally collapsed after her grandmother's funeral and was inconsolable. Her mother had called Youko-san to try to calm the distraught teenager but she had been unable to affect Sachiko's despondency. Sayako had finally asked Youko and Suguru to please fetch Yumi.

And Yumi, despite everything that Sachiko had put her through over the past month and a half, had gone to her. The girl had a heart of gold and could never turn down someone in need, especially the girl she loved above all else.

Yumi quietly entered the room where Sachiko lay, not knowing whether she would be welcomed or hated. Sachiko was splayed half on the bed and half on the floor, eyes red and puffy from the amount of crying she had done, her eyes closed until she heard Yumi gently call her.

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko slowly opened one eye, first not comprehending and then not believing what she was seeing.

"Am I dreaming," she whispered, hoping and praying that she was not. "Are you really here Yumi?"

"I'm here onee-sama. I'm here."

Sachiko tentatively reached out a hand towards Yumi still not believing that her prayer had been answered. Yumi was suddenly there, holding and kissing her hand, drawing her into her arms as Sachiko wept once again; but these were tears of joy and relief rather than tears of loss and pain.

"Yumi . . . Yumi. Oh, my Yumi. I've missed you so much," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry for being selfish and not thinking of what you might be going through, onee-sama," Yumi whispered.

"It's not your fault, Yumi. It's mine . . . all my fault," cried Sachiko. "I thought that you would be able to understand even if I didn't say a word. I was the one that was selfish, trying to do everything on my own; ignoring how much you must be hurting because I couldn't see past my own pain." Sachiko raised a hand to cup the right side of Yumi's face tenderly. "Please . . . please forgive me. I hurt you so much!"

"Shhh, onee-sama. It's all right. I'm here now and that's what matters. I can hold you in my arms once more," she continued whispering, turning her head and kissing the palm of Sachiko's hand softly, her own tears of joy seeping from her eyes.

"I love you, Yumi," Sachiko whispered fervently, once again closing her eyes and just enjoying the brush of Yumi's lips against her skin. "I love you so much. I know I'm being selfish again, but I honestly do not know what I would do if you ever left me. The pain would be too much to bear. I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, onee-sama," Yumi whispered, "when you left me . . . when I thought you had left me for Touko-chan, I realized just how much I loved you; that I didn't want to ever be without you in my life."

"Yumi," Sachiko said tentatively, opening her eyes to see the absolute love that Yumi was offering to her and only her. Slowly, not wanting to scare away this beautiful, wonderful person, she lowered her face towards Yumi, praying that her true prayers would be answered.

"Onee-sama," Yumi replied, smiling that radiant smile of hers as she raised her face and shut her eyes, closing the distance between hers and Sachiko's lips.

The kiss they shared was tender, gentle, and tentative in its beginning but growing stronger as they each became more assured of the love they felt being returned. After too short a time they broke the kiss together, neither wanting the feeling to end but knowing that this was neither the time nor the place.

"Yumi," Sachiko said breathlessly, not wanting to end the kiss but understanding the need, "just so that there can be no more misunderstandings . . . I am in love with you, Yumi; more than friends, more than soeurs; I love you as both of those, but also as a lover, my Yumi."

"Sachiko," Yumi smiled, raising her face to briefly kiss her raven haired beauty one more time, "I am in love with you as well; as your friend, as your soeur, and also as your lover. I can think of nothing my heart desires more than to be with you now and forever; to grow old with you . . . until death do us part."

"Yumi," Sachiko breathed her name in a gasp, kissing her again, her heart bursting with joy at the sound of her name being spoken by the girl she loved and the words she so longed to hear. "You have answered all of my prayers. Thank you. I cannot promise that our lives will be easy. I cannot promise that I will not hurt you in the future, but it will never be purposeful. I never want to hurt you again. Can you accept me knowing this?"

"Forever and always, Sachiko, forever and always," she smiled.

Yumi then drew Sachiko to the bed and made her to lay down. "You must be exhausted my love, please rest," she whispered as she lay down beside her and gathered her into her arms, cradling her onee-sama's head between her breasts as she gently ran her fingers through Sachiko's long, black hair. "I will stay and watch over you while you sleep. Rest my love."

Sachiko sighed once more and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep, dreamless, and stress free sleep that she had not enjoyed for so long.

It was not quite half an hour later that Yumi heard a soft knock and the bedroom door cracked open. Sayako peered around the door to see the two teens lying on the bed, Sachiko blessedly sleeping wrapped in the arms of her petite soeur, her back now to Yumi's front, a gentle and contented smile on her face. Yumi raised her head and smiled at Sayako giving a short nod of her head so as not to disturb the sleeping Sachiko. Sayako looked tenderly on the pair, both her thanks and relief obvious to the younger girl, before she pointed at her watch and raised three fingers, indicating that she could give them three hours before they had to leave. Yumi nodded her understanding and lowered her head again, pulling Sachiko closer. Despite their height difference, it surprised her how well they fit together.

Sayako backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. She bowed her head and clasped her hands, sending a silent prayer of thanks to God for bringing that sweet, dear girl into her Sachiko's life. Yumi's love for her daughter was writ large in her eyes and in her expressions of happiness whenever the two were together.

"Kami-sama, Maria-sama, thank you for blessing us with Yumi," she whispered fervently before turning and walking back down the hall to take care of the remaining guests.

* * *

Thank again to everyone for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all again for your support. I really appreciate it. Please continue to comment/review and I hope you enjoy.

Ah, one more thing. If you are enjoying this story at all, I heartily recommend that you check out Insomniac1970's new story, _Our Beautiful Day_, over on the Otoboku page. It is an especially fun read :)

As always, I do not own MSGM nor any of its characters. Such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will lay claim to Hiromi and his family.

* * *

The next week was exams, followed by the much anticipated summer break. Now that Yumi and Sachiko were once again together Hiromi could breathe a sigh of relief. The estrangement of the Red Rose sisters had been hard and painful for all of their friends to see. After hearing the tale at a meeting in the Rose Mansion the Friday before the start of exams it was unanimous that everyone blamed Sachiko for the entire situation. She gladly accepted full responsibility and blame, even allowing Yoshino to berate her before Yumi stepped in to quell the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton's diatribe. Hiromi goggled at the manner in which she had cut Yoshino off between one word and the next, leaving the poor girl sputtering in shock.

After they had awakened from their nap the day of her grandmother's funeral, Sachiko and Yumi had spoken and decided that it was best if they tell their friends of their new relationship. Although keeping it a secret would have been difficult, especially for Yumi, it was more that they wanted to be selfish. They did not want to have to restrain themselves from the small glimpses or touches that they would have to forego if they were to try to keep it a secret. Neither girl wanted that.

So while Yoshino was loudly telling Sachiko-sama how much pain and anguish she had put poor Yumi through, along with the rest of them that had had to watch, Yumi had quietly risen from her seat, walked slowly around the table, then turned and settled herself comfortably in Sachiko's lap. She had then proceeded to take Sachiko's face gently between her hands and given her a long, ardent kiss which, after a moment of disbelief, Sachiko returned with gusto, wrapping her arms tightly around Yumi's waist.

When the two very reluctantly broke from the kiss Yumi turned and looked at the now silent ladies, their eyes wide and jaws almost touching the ground.

"If _I_ have forgiven my onee-sama then I expect the rest of you to follow suit," she said sternly, gazing at each and every one of them individually, impressing her will and desires on them. "What's done is done and I will hear no more of it; is that clear?" she asked, obviously expecting an answer. When each of the still stunned girls had nodded their acquiescence, Yumi kissed her onee-sama's cheek, enjoying the sparkle of surprise and delight in Sachiko's eyes. "In case you haven't guessed, Sachiko and I have done a bit more than simply made up," she continued, now unable to contain her grin, "I would like to announce to all present that Sachiko and I are now a couple. So you had better treat her with the respect she deserves or you will have _me_ to deal with," she finished with strength.

The room remained in stunned silence for a few more moments before Shimako finally broke the spell.

"I am very happy for the two of you," she said in her soft voice, her eyes brimming with moisture and happiness, "You both have my full support as well as my love."

This seemed to be the signal for the rest of the girls to jump up and hug the new couple, giving them their own congratulations and promises of support.

"Damn," Yoshino spat, "I could have had so much fun teasing you if you hadn't just come out and told us," she said with mock anger, hands on her hips. "_OMG_, just think what _Sei-sama_ would have done with this knowledge if you had been trying to keep it a secret. It makes me shudder just to think about it."

"Well," Sachiko said into the round of laughter that this statement engendered, "we would like to keep our relationship a secret from those not in this room; but I think you are right in that the previous Roses should be informed. It just seems the right thing to do . . . and it _would_ vex Sei-sama to no end, don't you think, to deprive her of her fun. Yes, I like that very much. Let's be sure to tell her first," she finished with an evil smirk.

Hiromi joined in the laughter having been the butt of Sei-sama's teasing on more than one occasion now. He was both surprised and elated at the news; but what shocked him the most was Yumi's taking charge of the situation rather than leaving it to her grande soeur to deal with.

"My Yumi is finally growing up," he whispered to himself watching the goings on around him with happiness. _I wonder if I will have to rethink the sleeping arrangements at the beach house,_ he laughed to himself_._

-oo-

Exam week was long and arduous, but it was finally put behind them and they could once again look forward to the break.

Hiromi, Sachiko, Yumi, and Tsutako met at the train station on a sunny, cloudless Saturday morning, bags in tow and spirits high. Although the ride would take a few hours, they agreed to have a late lunch in town before they headed out to the beach house. The four enjoyed a scrumptious lunch at a local café and bakery, washing down their croissant sandwiches with glasses of raspberry or peach flavored iced tea. At least two of the girls were especially jovial as they were able to tease poor Yumi about the "surprise" that they had in store for her. They giggled and laughed as Yumi tried to guess the surprise to no avail. It was only when they all blushed to their eyebrows when Yumi asked if it was something that she could "eat" that they gave up on the teasing and instead headed towards the beach house, stopping briefly to pick up groceries for dinner with a promise that she would know soon enough.

The Takeda beach house was of a two-story western design with a wrap-around porch supporting an upper balcony accessible from the two upstairs guest-rooms, each with their own private bath, and the second floor lounge. There was a luxurious first-floor master suite that took up the right third of the lower floor while a great-room open to the large professionally equipped eat-in kitchen and a small combined bathroom and laundry room took up the left two thirds. The exterior walls were of a weathered cedar while the interior walls were graced with various light colors of taupe, pastel green, and a very light peach. The entire effect was to induce calm and relaxation to its visitors. In Hiromi's mind it just screamed "_Beach_", and he loved it with all his heart.

It was decided that Sachiko and Yumi would take the first-floor master suite for themselves while Tsutako and Hiromi would each take one of the second-floor guest suites. Hiromi took his customary bedroom while Tsutako took the one directly across from his. Hiromi busied himself unpacking and opening up the windows and balcony doors to allow fresh air to circulate before he headed back down to do the same on the first floor. He brewed a pot of lemon tea and took his cup to sit on the porch while he waited for the others to join him.

Tsutako was the first to arrive, settling down in another chair with her own teacup to take in the wonderful view. The home was situated about a hundred meters from the shore among a thick grouping of trees on about three acres of land; no neighboring homes in view. Tsutako sighed in contentment as she quietly sipped her tea, allowing the sound of the surf and the soft cries of the gulls to lull her senses. Hiromi could literally see the stress leaving her muscles as she slouched further and further into the soft cushions of the Adirondack chair.

"I'm happy that you could come, Tsutako-san. It would have been a bit awkward and I would have definitely felt like a third-wheel if it had just been the newlyweds and myself," he chuckled.

"Thank you for inviting me," she replied with her own grin, "but please just call me 'Tsutako' and I will call you 'Hiromi'. I believe we know each other well enough for that, wouldn't you say" she smirked. "After all, I have seen you naked."

"True, true . . . and thank you, Tsutako," he replied with his own grin.

"You are very welcome, Hiromi. If you don't mind my asking, how did you intend to inform our dear Yumi of your secret?"

"What better way than to show her," he replied mischievously, a glitter of devilment in his eyes.

"Oh, this should be fun to watch," she smirked over her teacup.

Yumi and Sachiko joined them not long after that, each with their own cup of the wonderful smelling tea. They talked and laughed for a bit until Hiromi suggested that they take a quick dip in the bay before starting dinner. Needless to say they all readily agreed, Sachiko giving him smile and a brief nod before she and Yumi headed back to their room to change. Hiromi walked up the stairs with Tsutako following, giggling to herself as she finally realized where this would end up.

"Please keep Sachiko and Yumi entertained while I change, Tsutako," he asked her. "I need to get out of a little more than just my outfit."

"Understood and you can count on me," she giggled again and went in to her own room get ready.

Hiromi entered and closed the door to his room with a chuckle of his own. He had originally planned to come here alone for the summer vacation so that he could just be himself without having to worry about his disguise. When Sachiko had suggested the trip to her vacation retreat, however, it had occurred to him that this would be the perfect opportunity to let Yumi in on the secret, give her a week at the beach to get used to it, and then let the two have their own quiet week together alone at Sachiko's the second week of the break. And having Tsutako here as well was a great boon. He would have someone to share his time with while the two new love birds spent quality time together; and he could still be himself since she already knew his true gender.

He had been stripping out of his clothes and prostheses as he had been thinking and now turned to the dresser to decide on which swimsuit to wear. Opening the drawer he found his usual three choices for summer swimwear: Two pairs of longer, baggier swimming trunks and a third choice in a deep forest green. Thinking about it there was no question as to which pair to wear for his "introduction" to Yumi. He changed quickly, re-braided his hair into a tighter weave for swimming, and draped a large beach towel around his neck to hang down over his chest and crotch. He checked his image briefly in the dresser mirror and chuckled before turning and heading down the stairs to whatever fate awaited him.

Tsutako had grabbed her camera and, after ensuring that Yumi and Sachiko would be in the proper position, waited near the bottom of the steps for Hiromi's entrance. She didn't have long to wait. She started snapping pictures as soon as she heard Hiromi at the top of the stairs. Yumi's expressions were all that she could hope for and more!

"Hi-Hi-Hiromi-san," Yumi stammered, her face turning a bright pink as she saw him standing at the top of the stairs, "I know that there are no other people around, but don't you think you really should wear a top?" she asked, unable to avert her eyes.

Hiromi slowly descended the stairs like a grand diva making her entrance, the laughter in his eyes sparkling with every step.

"I would, Yumi-san, if I had anything to be ashamed of," he giggled as he continued his slow way down. "I mean, not to be too egotistical, but I'm quite proud of my body," he said doing a slow pirouette as he finally reached the floor.

"But, but," Yumi continued to stammer, turning redder and redder. "I'm sure you have wonderful breasts, but . . ."

"Oh, do you think so," he chuckled, barely able to keep his laughter in check as the innocent Yumi sputtered in embarrassment. "Frankly I think I'm rather flat-chested", he said, finally lifting the towel so that they could get a good look at his body, including the pair of thin "Speedos" he had donned before coming down. While they were extremely comfortable they left almost nothing to the imagination.

If anything, Yumi turned an even brighter shade of red as Hiromi and the two girls already in the know finally broke out into full blown laughter at the confusion of emotions that streaked across her features.

Yumi gulped a couple of times, her eyes wider than he had ever seen; whereupon those beautiful brown eyes promptly rolled up into her head as she collapsed into a faint on the floor.

-oo-

Yumi woke up slowly. She could feel the softness of her onee-samas lap beneath her head as she lay comfortably on the fabric of the great-room couch. Sachiko was gently stroking her hair and she smiled to herself, reveling in the feel of her lover's hands in her hair. She tried to snuggle closer but a niggling thought at the back of her mind kept her from truly enjoying her position.

"Yumi . . . Yumi, are you feeling better," her beloved onee-sama asked quietly, some concern in her slightly quavering voice. "I'm sorry, Yumi. We would never have teased you so if we thought it would turn out like this," she apologized with true regret.

Yumi slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Sachiko's worried face. "I'm fine, onee-sama," she said with a smile. "I'm here with you and that means more to me than anything. But what did you mean about teasing?"

"We're really sorry Yumi-san," she heard two voices say almost simultaneously from behind her. She thought it sounded like Tsutako and Hiromi, but her head was still slightly fuzzy. She knew that there was something she should be remembering . . . something important. She suddenly bolted off of Sachiko's lap, turning to stare at the other two in the room as her brain finally caught up with her and reminded her of that afternoon's extraordinary revelation. Primarily she stared unbelievingly at the beautiful young . . . _man_ . . . sitting in a chair across from her.

Slowly, delicately, she picked up a pillow and held it across her chest as she rose to her feet. With bewilderment in her eyes, she walked over to where Hiromi sat looking like he had just broken his mother's favorite vase, his face the picture of regret. Yumi stood over him briefly, just looking at him as he hung his head in shame. She then took the pillow in both hands and, as if she were holding a baseball bat, swung for the moon as she struck him hard in his shoulder, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor. He looked up at the wild woman now standing above him, hands on her hips and eyes full of outrage.

"How could you!" she shrieked. "How dare you do this to me, you . . . you . . . ARRRGGG." She then turned on the other two occupants of the room. "And you two . . . you knew! You knew all about this!" turning to Sachiko, "Onee-sama, how could you! I mean . . . you . . . he . . . you . . . OOOHHH! I am _so_ going to get you when we are alone tonight Sachiko Ogasawara, you mark my words!"

The antics of a riled-up Yumi were just too much for the three. It started with giggles but ended in outright roaring laughter. Yumi swung the pillow indiscriminately between her three antagonists striking at shoulders, legs, arms, any reasonable body parts that came within her reach, until she broke up with laughter herself. It was impossible to stay angry at these three; two of her very dear and best friends in the world, and the one and only Sachiko, the woman she loved more than anything.

When she inevitably asked "why", Hiromi once again explained all of the reasons he had undertaken his charade, including the parts about his childhood and desire to make his first true friends. Yumi and Tsutako, who had not yet heard that part of the story, ended up giving him great big hugs with tears in their eyes as they promised to always stay his friends. Yumi actually commended him on his forethought when it came to the business aspect of his decisions. She thought it was a great way for him to better understand his female customers and suggested that more men in charge of businesses that sometimes catered to women should follow his example. "Although I'm not sure how my father would look in a dress," she giggled. "I'm sure Yuuki could pull it off, we look so much alike as it is . . . but Dad?"

After all of that excitement, the evening was late enough that that they decided to skip the beach for the day and started preparing a dinner of fish, rice, and greens along with a small side salad each. They ate the simple dinner at a table set up on the porch just for evenings like this, candlelight the only illumination other than the stars that twinkled in the night sky after the sun had set.

"You know Yumi," Sachiko said as they all sat sipping tea on the porch after cleaning up the dinner dishes, "you are going to have to keep Hiromi-kun's secret from now on. Can you do that or should he prepare to drop out of Lillian?"

Yumi looked a bit chagrined knowing just exactly how much her face gave away of her inner thoughts. "I can only promise to do my best," she said with a sigh. "I can't see how the question should ever come up in the first place and, if I don't have to lie, I should be able to handle this without any trouble." She turned to Hiromi. "What is the chance that this could ever come out or your being a man even being raised as a possibility?" she asked seriously.

As Hiromi shrugged his shoulders it was Sachiko that answered Yumi's question.

"I have seen everything that he does to look like a woman and it is phenomenal how realistic everything is. I mean, his breasts are even warm to the touch! And his crotch . . ." At that little announcement Yumi gave Sachiko a glare that told volumes about just exactly how _much_ she was going to get back at her onee-sama later that night.

"But even more incredible," Sachiko went on, "he has been hugged, fondled, and groped by Sei-sama on numerous occasions and she has yet to realize that he is male. If anything tells you that the likelihood that he will be exposed is almost non-existent that should!"

"Even Sei-sama couldn't tell?" Yumi whistled. "If you can fool Sei-sama you should be able to fool anyone else in school. If that's the case I shouldn't have any problems keeping quiet about this," she said decisively.

Tsutako had paled visibly when Sachiko had mentioned the possibility of Hiromi leaving Lillian. She let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding when Yumi said she could keep the secret. She was not quite ready for Hiromi to walk out of her life, thank you very much! She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the profile of the young man seated beside her. Yes, he was beautiful and yes, he was somewhat feminine looking, but there was also a strength that shone brightly in his eyes, and in his mannerisms, and in the way he lived his life every day. She still wasn't quite ready to acknowledge any feelings beyond friendship just yet, but in the future? She shook her head at the direction of her own thoughts. Not now, she chastised herself. Just enjoy his company for now and let tomorrow take care of itself.

"Wait just one minute now," Yumi exclaimed a few minutes later. "We start volleyball in PE after the break. We'll have to get changed together. Does that mean I'm going to have to take off my clothes in front of him?" she squeaked, her voice rising higher and higher with each phrase.

"Is he going to see anything he didn't see today when you wore that skimpy bikini?" Tsutako asked her teasingly. "I mean really! Just who were you trying to impress with those A-cups of yours. I haven't seen that much skin since the last time I was at a public bath!"

"B-but," she stammered, "I still thought he was a girl then."

"Your point?" Tsutako asked, purposefully glancing between Yumi and Sachiko with a suggestive smirk.

Yumi started turning pink again and Sachiko took her hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

"Tsutako is right, Yumi. Hiromi will see much more than that if he happens to accidentally walk in on us while we are in the shower," she said with exaggerated seriousness belied by the twinkle of merriment in her eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. If you want, I'll even make sure that he sees much more of you before the end of the week so that you will have nothing more to hide. Will that work?" she asked, unable to hold the giggles back much longer.

"Ooo-nee-saaa-maaa!" Yumi whined, causing the rest to lose it totally. "Stop teasing me!"

"What's the matter, Yumi," Tsutako said, still giggling but trying to get herself under control. "You don't hear me whining about him seeing me naked do you?" she asked.

"You wouldn't," Yumi mumbled snidely, just loud enough to be heard.

"What was that you wench?" Tsutako exclaimed.

"Did I say something?" Yumi asked in wide eyed and very feigned innocence.

"Enough, children," Sachiko declared, standing and taking both girls by the ear and giving them a little shake while Hiromi's head swiveled back and forth between the two in total bewilderment.

"Come Yumi, it has been a long day and I want to get ready for bed," she said taking Yumi by the hand and pulling her to her feet, a wicked smile gracing her lips. "I think I want to take a long, _hot_ shower."

Yumi blushed deeply again letting her lover lead her toward the house, "Y-yes Sachiko," she stammered, excitement growing in her eyes.

Sachiko gently pushed the shorter girl through the door before she stepped through, turning back briefly to give Hiromi another grin. "No peeking now!" she admonished, and then was gone, following her petite soeur and closing the bedroom door behind them. He and Tsutako could hear the distinct 'snick' of the lock from where they were.

"Did I miss something?" Hiromi asked in confusion, looking desperately at Tsutako for answers.

"Men!" Tsutako huffed with an aggrieved sigh, taking his hand and pulling him from his chair. "Let's clean this up and head up to bed. I'm tired and we have the rest of the week to _try_ to enhance your education in women," she told him picking up the cups and heading towards the kitchen.

Hiromi smiled to himself as he enjoyed the view of her walking away, a mild swing to her hips. He was looking forward to the start of "classes" in the morning.

* * *

Thanks again folks, and please keep those comments coming.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Gokigenyou everyone! (I've always wanted to say that ^o^). Special thanks to Insomniac1970, teufelchen29, and greensnowflake for your comments. In response to teufelchen29, given how much more confident Yumi got after she finally learned Sachiko's feelings for her in the original anime, just how much more confident would she have become if Sachiko told her she loved her and returned her feelings? That was the direction I decided to take and I am happy you like it. I did, however, try to keep her in character as much as possible.

As for Yumi feinting, I thought it would have been completely in character for her given the situation and, yes, I decided to have some fun with it. In fact, this whole story was extremely fun to write. There is some drama and angst, along with more sexiness and humor, in the later chapters (there are 20 of them. That's a warning, folks!) so it is not complete fluff.

Anyway, back to the show.

As always, I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

Tsutako sat in a large wooden chair with a deep cushion on the balcony outside her bedroom, her legs pulled up under her and a lap blanket across her legs. She sipped on a cup of hot tea, the chill breeze off the water fluffing the stray strands of her hair. The sound of the surf as it lapped the sand and the moonlight reflecting off the gentle swells of the bay provided the perfect view to calm her unsettled nerves.

Today's theatrics had been almost more than she could handle. She was used to photographing the antics of others, safely protected behind the viewfinder of her camera, not standing on the stage in the middle of the play unsure whether it was supposed to be a drama or a romantic comedy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the fresh tang of the sea air and once again replaying the scene as Hiromi slowly descended the stairs.

His alabaster skin was shining in the light coming in through the windows, the towel hiding the smooth expanse of his hairless chest, his violet eyes sparkling with mischief, and the deep green swimsuit hiding . . . pretty much nothing!

She could feel the warmth of the blush rising in her cheeks. While she had been watching the scene unfold on the small screen of her digital camera as she photographed the myriad expressions that crossed Yumi's face there had been no safety there. Her fingers had been running on automatic as she snapped the photos. The greater part of her attention had been on Hiromi as soon as he had come slowly down the stairs. His beauty had almost taken her breath away.

And he had not been being egotistical. His body was like a fine work of art and he had every right to be proud of it. But he wasn't and that was what _killed_ her. As beautiful as he was he never seemed to notice it or dwell upon it. Most men, and almost every girl she knew, Sachiko excepted, that had anywhere near the beauty that Hiromi did seemed to walk around flaunting it knowing full well the effect they had on people and using it to their advantage.

Hiromi seemed as if he could care less. He knew people found him good looking but he ignored it the vast majority of the time. When someone pointed it out or complimented him he would simply thank them graciously and move on. Whatever his family had done in raising that boy they had done it right in Tsutako's estimation. He never denigrated himself but he didn't dwell on it either. As far as she could tell he didn't have a single narcissistic bone in his body.

_Nor any body shame_, she thought as she remembered what had happened at Sachiko's house the day of the photo shoot. That was the only time he had ever used his beauty and his body to obtain something he wanted. And he hadn't even wanted something for himself. No, it had all been for the sake of Yumi's and Sachiko's happiness.

Her mind's eye now conjured the scene of his slow strip-tease for Suguru-san and she felt the flush rise again, even higher this time, as he proceeded to seduce Sachiko's tall, dark haired and _almost_ as beautiful ex.

_His graceful, languid movements as he had allowed the one-piece bathing suit to glide to the floor; his trembling steps as he had approached the awestruck man; his demure and submissive glances as he captured the full attention of his prey; the reflection of the light off his pale, smooth skin; the soft fullness of his hair . . ._

Tsutako's hand slid slowly down her stomach, her long fingers tenderly stroking the muscles of her abdomen underneath the thin material of her tank top, lingering to play around her sensitive navel and then continuing on their way to slip beneath the lap blanket that covered her legs to the top of her hips.

_the sight of his slender fingers as he gently rubbed Suguru's chest; the languid movements, almost like a ballet dancer as he bewitched the dark haired boy . . ._

She shuddered as her fingers grazed her private spot, feeling the heat even through the linen of her sleeping shorts. Her breathing became ragged as her fingers quested for just the right spot as she . . .

_watched Hiromi once again raise his arms to place them behind Suguru's neck, pulling him inevitably into a deep and passionate . . ._

She growled in frustration as she deliberately removed her hand from beneath the lap blanket. Not here and not now, damn it!

She took another sip of her now tepid tea, her hands trembling as they set the cup down next to her glasses on the table beside her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and her closed eyelids trying to force the images of Hiromi and Suguru back to the deepest recesses of her imagination where they belonged, waiting to be taken out for viewing once again when she had a little more privacy.

She let out a quiet shriek when a hand softly touched her shoulder.

"Tsutako, are you alright," asked a concerned Hiromi as he knelt down beside her chair. "I called your name a few times but you didn't answer. You seemed to be off somewhere else entirely. I wanted to know if I could warm up your tea for you. It gets pretty chilly here at night and I don't want you catching cold."

Tsutako sucked in a shuddering breath and forced herself to calm down. She had been so focused on the scene behind her eyes that she had not even heard him call her name let alone noticed his approach. _My God, what if I had still been . . . _

"Hiromi-san, I'm very sorry," she said turning her head to look at him, her voice still quite shaky from embarrassment. "I was deep in thought and didn't hear you."

"Just 'Hiromi', no '-san' Tsutako. Remember?" he reminded her with a smile. "We have been through way too much together to be so formal with each other. Besides, I like it when you say my name."

She giggled, getting herself under some semblance control finally. "We have been through a lot, haven't we," she agreed. "Trying to dodge Mami-san and Minako-san your first day at Lillian; the interview in the Rose Mansion that followed; the ups and downs of Yumi's and Sachiko's relationship; the scene with Suguru . . ." she trailed off.

"Yes, that was a bit much, wasn't it," he laughed, "but it did the trick and we have the added benefit of seeing those two love birds as they try to build their lives together. Seeing the two of them together makes all the trouble seem like nothing now. As far as I am concerned it was all worth it just to see the love in their eyes," he finished with a sigh, patting her hand as it rested on the arm of the chair.

"Well, if you don't want any more tea let me take your cup and you can go to bed. It's getting colder. I could see you shuddering earlier," he commented.

"Y-yes, it has gotten a little too chilly. I think I _will_ go to bed. Thank you Hiromi and g-good night." She quickly stood gathering the lap blanket round her and slunk into her bedroom closing the balcony doors and pulling the drapes tight.

Hiromi chuckled to himself as he walked down the steps to wash and put the teacup away before he made his own way to bed. He _had_ called to her _almost_ as soon as he had come around the corner and spied her sitting in the chair. He'd seen nothing untoward, but he somehow doubted that her shudders, and the hardness of her nipples under the thin material of her tank top, had anything to do with the cold. Interesting how she couldn't seem to finish her thought when she mentioned his little tête à tête with Suguru.

He was still chuckling as he closed the door to his own bedroom.

-oo-

He found Tsutako already up and busy in the kitchen when he made his way back downstairs again the next morning. He stopped at the bottom of the steps briefly to admire the view. Tsutako wore a pair of khaki colored short-shorts and a light green tank top. The bra strap that occasionally appeared was tan. He cleared his throat gently as he continued into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hiromi," she called softly indicating with her spatula that he should take a seat at the kitchen table and then first pointing intensely at the door to the room where Yumi and Sachiko were sleeping and then placing a finger over her lips indicating he should be quiet. She brought over a plate of steaming croissants and a tub of butter and set them in the center of the table before handing him a plate and taking one for herself.

"I believe our love birds are still abed," she said softly, "at least I can't hear anything," she qualified.

"What get's you up so bright and early," Hiromi asked, keeping his own voice down while quickly transferring a still hot croissant to his plate and adding a dab of butter with his knife. "Thank you for making breakfast by the way. I was just on my way down to pre-heat the oven, but you seem to have beaten me to the punch."

"I tried to get a photo of the sun just breaking over the horizon of the bay. I've always wanted to get a shot of the green flare that supposedly occurs just at dawn over the eastern ocean," she explained happily and without a hint of tiredness in her voice. "I wasn't lucky enough today, so maybe I will try again later this week."

Tsutako seemed to be in a cheery mood today despite her late night and early morning.

"So," he queried with a slight grin, "when can we begin my lessons on the inner-workings and wiles of the feminine mind?"

She laughed softly but merrily, her eyes twinkling as she set her silverware down so that she could cover her mouth. Her laughter was intoxicating.

"Those lessons could take years," she giggled. "Are you truly ready to dedicate so much time to the study of our Machiavellian ways?"

"Well, it is the reason I am at Lillian, at least for business purposes," he laughed, "and I still have almost two years before graduation. Do you think I can really learn anything in that amount of time . . . sensei?"

"'Sensei' is it?" she giggled again. "Well, if I am going to be your instructor you will have to buckle down to your studies boyo." A sly grin appeared on her lips, "And I warn you, I tend to give a lot of homework," she teased in a sexy voice.

He shuddered, causing her to laugh brightly again although it was a result not of just what she said, but the way she said it. He had never considered himself a "girls-with-glasses" man, but he could see the attraction. _Oh yes_, he could see it easily when he looked at this young woman.

Before he could reply to her teasing they heard the click of the lock on the master bedroom door. Yumi and Sachiko exited the bedroom, each a bit flushed and sporting similar looks of deep contentment on their faces. They both wore bathing suit cover-ups over top of their outfits. Sachiko was wearing a simple and elegant black one-piece bathing suit while Yumi wore . . . _a matching white and blue striped cotton bra and panty set?_

"Good morning Tsutako-san, Hiromi-san. I hope you both slept well," Sachiko offered as she sat next to Tsutako and took a sip of the tea the photographer poured for her. Yumi sat across the table from her and next to Hiromi, her blush rising while Sachiko's was fading away. She offered her own quiet greeting before she returned her gaze once more to her onee-sama, looking plaintively at the dark haired beauty through her thick eye lashes; a look that Sachiko plainly ignored.

Hiromi glanced a questioning look at Sachiko.

"Training," was all she said.

Hiromi turned to look briefly at Yumi, told her she looked very nice, and went back to eating his croissant, completely ignoring the outfit. This was, of course, what _he_ had trained for.

When he had finished he took his plate to the counter and started rummaging in the refrigerator calling out over his shoulder to the others. "Can I offer anyone some bacon and eggs? I believe we have the makings for waffles if that sounds more appetizing. I had the kitchen stocked for breakfast and lunch meals by a local grocer before we arrived. I thought we could eat out for dinner or, if you prefer, we can grill; if so, I prefer fresh food for grilling."

"Nothing more for me, thank you," Tsutako said sipping her tea. "I'm still trying to watch my weight."

"You're kidding," he said, turning around and staring at her. "Why on earth would you be worried about your weight? You eat like a bird when you _do_ eat, and when you are not in class you're running around the campus either looking to take, taking, or printing out the 'perfect shot'. You use up more calories than ninety-five percent of the girls at the academy!"

"Well, I thank you for your observations and your kind words, good sir," she said formally with a mocking bow and a shy smile, "but you haven't seen the way my family eats at home. My mother cooks up a veritable feast almost every evening and demands that we finish every bite. Thank goodness I can usually get away with only one helping of each item, but even that can put on unwanted kilos."

Hiromi shook his head in exasperation and turned to look at his other two guests. "How about you ladies, did you want something more substantial for breakfast?"

"No thank you, Hiromi-san," said Sachiko, wiping her lips with a napkin.

It was true, Hiromi thought. Sachiko really isn't much of a morning person. Yumi, on the other hand . . .

"Yumi, anything for you," he asked, looking directly at the girl. Her faint blush was just sooo cute.

"N-no, thank you, Hiromi-kun," she answered, quickly taking a sip from her tea and pulling the edges of the cover-up more fully over her small breasts. Sachiko cleared her throat and Yumi sighed, allowing the garment to drape open again.

"Sachiko?" Tsutako asked, a little concerned for her friend.

"As I said, this is training," Sachiko replied with all seriousness. "She needs to be able to feel comfortable in front of Hiromi-san in her underwear by the end of the week since she will be with only me all of next week and the following week classes start again. Besides," she smiled softly, looking lovingly across the table at her petite soeur and the girl of her dreams, "I think she looks cute and adorable and sexy and . . ."

"O-onee-sama," Yumi whined, blushing a furious shade of pink.

"Please be at ease Yumi-san," Hiromi told the flustered young lady. "While your outfit is certainly fetching it actually shows less than the bathing suit you wore yesterday. So much of what we consider 'proper' attire in any given situation is driven solely by the opinions of society-at-large rather than logic or personal comfort. It's ridiculous. You would think nothing of someone exposing their body at the beach or a swimming pool, but just call those exact same articles of clothing 'underwear' and all of a sudden it is 'improper' or 'wrong'.

"The bathing suit I wore yesterday is very popular among some men, and women I might add," giving Tsutako an evil grin to which she began blushing very prettily in his opinion, "however, when I am dressed as a man, I typically wear boxers which certainly provide more 'cover' than that thin and tiny piece of fabric. They are also a _lot_ more comfortable," he went on, looking directly at Yumi's face as it slowly lost its flush; she was obviously giving his words serious thought.

"What you say is certainly logical," she said, "and I cannot help but agree with your argument; however, breaking seventeen years of societal training is not an easy thing to do. So," she went on, a small, teasing grin gracing her lips while she innocently batted the long lashes over her dark brown eyes, "please be gentle with me. It _is_ my first time."

"You minx!" exclaimed Sachiko, laughing at the antics of the coquette sitting across from her. Hiromi and Tsutako joined in the general laughter, Yumi still playing the total innocent for all that it was worth.

"Enough," Hiromi gulped between bouts of laughter. "Why don't you guys go enjoy the beach while I clean up breakfast? I'll join you later."

The three girls agreed readily with Tsutako and Yumi going to change into their bathing suits while Sachiko sat sipping her tea and now seeming deep in thought. Hiromi cleared the table and started washing and drying the breakfast dishes, glancing at the raven haired girl every now and then. When Yumi and Tsutako reappeared, the three gathered their towels and beach bags and headed down to the surf.

Hiromi quickly finished his chores and changed into one of the bulkier pairs of swim trunks. Now that 'the great reveal' had been accomplished he saw no reason to flaunt himself. He then gathered his own beach gear and joined the girls down by the water.

Yumi and Tsutako were playing in the shallows, kicking and splashing water at each other with shrieks of laughter. Sachiko was laying on a towel under the permanently installed umbrella, leaning on her elbows and watching the antics of the girls with a smile, a pair of dark sunglasses shading her eyes. Every so often, however, she would lose that smile and she would once again look pensive.

"What are you thinking about, Sachiko-sama," he asked after a while, lying on his own towel next to her, "you look so serious sometimes. This is supposed to be a vacation. You are supposed to be relaxing not worrying about things."

"I'm sorry Hiromi-kun. Actually I was thinking about what you said and how much 'training' affects all our lives. I was trained from birth to be the perfect lady and mother, always submissive to the whims of my family and my future husband, and never to think of myself more so than my duties to family and society. I was taught to never speak back, to never have a thought other than what was best for the family, to never speak my mind or my desires.

"Believe it or not I was content to play that role up until just recently; until I met a wonderful, charming, beautiful, and innocent girl by the name of Yumi Fukuzawa. That young lady thought absolutely nothing of herself but gave everything she had to me, her onee-sama. It hurt so much to see her never thinking of herself, never thinking of what she wanted, but only what I wanted, what I needed. It made me re-evaluate all that I had been taught and trained for over the years.

"Now I want more from my life. I want more for myself . . . and for Yumi. I don't want to be just what I was trained to be. I want to break out of that mold; and I think I have already been able to crack it somewhat. All thanks to that young girl splashing and playing in the water over there; and in no small part to you Hiromi-kun. It was you and Tsutako-san that finally freed me from Suguru and opened up all the new possibilities for Yumi and myself to enjoy, and for that you have my eternal gratitude.

"So, while I may not show it all the time, I am extremely happy these days and it is thanks to the three of you," she said giving him a big smile and, rare for her, she leaned across and gave him a light hug. "Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome," he said, returning the gentle squeeze.

"Hey, onee-sama, are you going to just lie there or are you going to come in," Yumi called from the water waving her arms.

Sachiko issued an exaggerated sigh, "The things I do for that girl."

Hiromi laughed and watched as the sole heir to the Ogasawara Zaibatsu ran through the sand and gathered her lover up in her arms, swinging her around in a circle as the two laughed and giggled together. It was Yumi that put her arms around Sachiko's neck and pulled her into a quick, passionate kiss. When they broke apart Yumi looked around her lover to where Hiromi still sat on his towel and mouthed a silent "Thank you" to him. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement as she turned back and grabbed Sachiko's hand, pulling her further into the low waves of the bay, laughing and giggling all the while.

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone. As always, your comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Please take care and have a great week.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to once again thank everyone that reviewed or favorited _The Rosary_. Your comments and favoriting really meant a lot to me.

As always, thanks to Insomniac1970 , greensnowflake, Rista, and teufelchen29 for their comments on _Hiromi_ along with everyone that favorited it or signed up for alerts. It is you folks that keep me going.

Speaking of which, on to Chapter 11. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki-sensei, may she get so bored that she decides to pick up her pen once again. I will lay claim to Hiromi and his family. Now, if I could just figure out a way to claim Tsutako . . .

* * *

Tsutako came walking slowly back to where Hiromi sat and pulled her towel over closer to his, dropping onto her stomach with an _oof_ and a giggle.

"So, what were you and her highness talking so seriously about earlier?" she asked with a grin.

"Breaking things," he answered cryptically with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourself? It certainly looked like you and Yumi were having fun."

"It's wonderful," she replied, lying flat and turning her head to watch him. "The water is warm, the sun is hot, the breeze is perfect . . . and the company's not so bad either," she quipped with a smirk.

"Thank you . . . I think," he said with an answering grin. "The view isn't that bad from where I sit either."

Tsutako returned the grin with a giggle and an extremely suggestive wiggle of her butt. "Hey," she spoke, "would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back? It's in my bag there."

"Your wish is my command, princess," he said formally, bowing from the waist, but with a smile on his face as he then grabbed the sunscreen and started spreading it on his palms.

Tsutako grinned and reached behind her and undid both sets of strings that held her top, baring the full expanse of her neck and back for his ministrations. She closed her eyes as his fingers started spreading and massaging the sunscreen into the muscles of her back, neck and shoulders. Within just a few moments a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Mmmm, that feels good," she sighed.

He continued to rub and knead her muscles, starting at the very base of her skull, working the tight muscles of her neck and shoulders, and then working his way straight down either side of her spine until he reached the elastic of her swimsuit bottoms. He then started working outward from her spine towards the sides, massaging gently but firmly using his three middle fingers in tight circles, this time starting with her lower back and slowly moving up to her shoulders. He then repeated the movements a little further out working from top to bottom, then reversed directions a little closer to her sides, not once allowing his fingers to ever leave her body. Nor did he neglect her arms, from shoulder to fingertips.

As he was performing this minor miracle, Tsutako could not help but let out a soft moan here and there, especially when his _extremely_ talented fingers neared the sides of her breasts. Not once did he actually venture to touch that tender skin, much to her disappointment, but the places he did touch were aflame with sensations that were just too delicious. She had started the teasing with her comments, the wiggling of her butt, and undoing her top, but he had more than surpassed her now childish-seeming attempts.

He laughed as she let out a piteous whimper when he finished the impromptu massage. As she continued to whine so prettily he gave in.

"Would you like me to get your legs as well," he asked.

"Mmm, please," she giggled, eliciting a devilish chuckle from him.

This time he started with her toes, rubbing and gently twisting each little "piggy". Tsutako was normally quite ticklish, but even as he rubbed and teased her toes and the soles of her feet she found no desire to giggle, only to moan in extreme pleasure. Next came the ankles and then her calves. He spent a good bit of time on those muscles, kneading, rubbing and stretching them first one way and then the other. He then worked the ligaments behind her knees before moving up to the backs of her thighs.

She was doing fine, enjoying the strength of his fingers as they kneaded her hamstrings; then she sucked in a breath as he moved to the sensitive areas between her legs. She couldn't help but allow a deep moan to escape her lips and he continued his gentle massage, surges of electricity streaking from his fingers, up her legs, to that most sensitive of spots. She felt a deep throbbing between her legs as the heat built up to an almost unmanageable degree. As he continued to move slowly up her inner thighs, she bit her lip to smother the moans coming more often and more pronounced.

It seemed that he had decided to finally quit tormenting her as he stopped the movement of his fingers about three inches short of the junction between her thighs; but she gasped as he moved to the very top of her hamstrings, massaging the crease between her bottom and the top of her legs.

When he finally sat back with a groan of his own, massaging his lower back, she was wetter than she had been when she was in the water with Yumi! Her breathing was ragged and her heart was trying to beat its way out of her breast. How in the _hell_ were massages supposed to be relaxing!

"So," he asked nonchalantly, "ready for me to get the front?"

At that Yumi came running up and flopped down on her blanket on the other side of Sachiko's, panting from her exertions while Sachiko followed at a sedate pace and gracefully sat on her blanket.

Yumi turned to look at Hiromi. "That looked nice. Can I get a massage too?"

"NO!" Tsutako yelled, sitting up quickly to glare at her friend.

Hiromi turned his head while Yumi started turning a bright shade of pink.

"Tsutako-san," Sachiko said calmly, wiping the beads of water from her arms, "you might want to consider putting your top back on. I don't like to think what a sunburn on that area of the body would feel like."

Tsutako turned three shades of red, sputtering while she grappled with putting her bikini top back on, glaring daggers at Hiromi's back which shook with his stifled laughter.

"Oh, hell," she complained as she finally gave up and slowed down her movements enough to actually get her top retied. "I guess turn-about is fair play."

"Eeehhh?" Yumi squeaked.

"I've, uh, seen Hiromi, _briefly_, in a similar state of undress," she explained to Yumi.

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't say it was similar," Hiromi quipped with his back still turned to Tsutako, "and I certainly wouldn't agree that it was a _brief_ glimpse."

"Ok, ok, I give up," she sighed. "You're more of a gentleman than I am. Satisfied? And you can look now. I'm dressed."

"I'm sorry about that," he chuckled, turning back to look at her, a delightful sparkle in his eyes. "I really didn't see much. Honest."

"It's all right," she gave in, giggling herself. "It was my own fault."

"So what was this about Yumi not wanting a massage from Hiromi?" Sachiko asked, still acting the grande dame although her feigned prim attitude was given away by the twinkle in her dark blue eyes.

"Yes, Tsutako, was there something wrong with my technique?" Hiromi asked with his own feigned innocence.

Tsutako threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine, fine, go ahead, but I will warn you Sachiko-sama, be ready to intervene at the proper moment, otherwise you will _not_ be Yumi's first!"

Sachiko raised an eyebrow and looked first at Tsutako then at Hiromi, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'don't ask me' while Yumi just looked confused.

"You have been properly warned, so don't blame me!" Tsutako yelled as she stood up, grabbed her gear, and headed back to the house. You could almost see the steam leaking from her ears.

"Hiromi-san, you really must stop teasing the poor girl," Sachiko said, putting her sunglasses on and settling back to let the heat from the sun dry her naturally.

"Yes, Sachiko-sama," he said contritely, "I will try. She does make it so darn _easy_, though," he chuckled, and then swallowed as Sachiko turned those dark eyes on him again, looking over the top of her glasses.

"Yes, Sachiko-sama. I promise."

"Oh," she said, resuming her previous position with her typical grace, "and if anyone massages my Yumi, it will be me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sachiko-sama."

-oo-

Tsutako stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her, throwing her towel and beach bag to the floor.

"Damn him. Damn that man. Damn him and his teasing. Alright, I started it, but . . . damn him and those damned fingers of his. Those damned, strong, sensitive, talented fingers of his," she sighed.

God, she was getting hot again just thinking of those fingers and the way they played her body like an instrument; hitting each and every nerve that was solely designed to send shivers up her spine and down to her . . .

"I need a shower; a _cold_ shower!"

She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower, taking her swimsuit off and throwing it into a basket beneath the sink. She stepped into the shower (_alright, so it was hot, not cold_) and let the spray of the water flow over her head and face, rinsing the sand and salt from her hair. She grabbed a loofa and some liquid soap and started soaping up her body as the heat of the water slowly relaxed the now re-tautened muscles in her body.

As she scraped off the sweat and salt her mind inevitably went back to the feel of Hiromi's hands as they rubbed and kneaded her body. She only realized that she had dropped the loofa when she felt the ache in her now rock hard nipples as she ran her hands over her breasts and down the flat of her stomach.

There was a soft knock and she heard Hiromi's voice through the door.

"I wanted to apologize, Tsutako-san. I shouldn't have teased you like that. I'm very sorry," she heard him call.

She could hear the remorse and sincerity in his voice and smiled.

"It's alright. I started it," she said loud enough to be heard over the spray of the water. "And for that you have _my_ apology. Also, for what it's worth you can give me another massage any time. Just be sure to have a cold shower handy," she laughed. "And drop the '–san', damn it."

"Next time I promise to be less . . . titillating," he said, his own laugh low and, in her opinion, very sexy.

"We are having lunch on the porch," he called. "Just come down when you're ready. If you bring your swimsuit I will throw it in the washer and hang it out to dry."

She was severely tempted to simply tell him to just come in and get it but that would start things up all over again and she wasn't ready for that quite yet. _Maybe later_.

"Thanks. I'll be down shortly," she called back to him instead.

-oo-

They established a simple routine for the next few days. They hit the beach in the morning, had a light lunch, and then walked into town to take in a movie, sightsee or shop. Dinner was usually at a small local bistro although Hiromi grilled steaks Tuesday evening. Wednesday evening they donned yukatas and enjoyed the local festival. Yumi especially enjoyed the games but showed her greatest happiness simply walking hand-in-hand with her onee-sama. Hiromi had never seen Sachiko so relaxed and happy. It was pure joy to him to watch as the two learned more and more about each other and grew closer together with each passing day.

As he had promised he severely curtailed his teasing of Tsutako, although not totally, and the two of them thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

They had decided that Thursday, their last full day at the beach house, would be spent simply lounging around and enjoying the quiet and solitude. They'd picked up fish for grilling the previous day so there was no reason to leave the house.

Hiromi woke up before dawn that Thursday morning, quickly dressed and proceeded to knock quietly on Tsutako's door.

"Coming," he heard her sleepy voice from the other side of the door.

She opened the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wore just her tank top and her sleeping shorts and he was enjoying the view when she asked, "What's up?"

"Just get dressed quickly and come downstairs," he told her in a whisper, trying to be sure not to wake Yumi and Sachiko on the floor below, "I have a surprise for you," he grinned.

Tsutako gave him a bewildered look, still more than half asleep, but nodded and closed the door to change.

Hiromi quietly went down the steps and into the kitchen to finish the preparations he had begun the night before. When Tsutako appeared he handed her a picnic basket and two small lap towels while he grabbed a larger towel and two short beach chairs. He then took her hand and guided her out the front door and down to the beach.

He quickly laid out the blanket and set up the chairs, indicating that she should sit. He then laid a lap towel across her legs and started spreading out the previous night's croissants, jellies, and preserves along with fresh fruit he had prepared for their breakfast. She still looked somewhat befuddled, although she was smiling, as he put a croissant spread with peach preserves in her left hand and placed her camera in her right.

"As far as I know," he began, preparing his own croissant, "you haven't been back out here since our first morning. I wanted to make sure you had another opportunity to get that photo you so wanted and I figured that having a little breakfast while we waited was in order."

"Thank you Hiromi," she said giving him a tender smile. "With everything else, I had forgotten all about it, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. I wanted to do this for you," he replied with his own smile. "It's been great having you here this week. I've had a lot of fun and I have been able to just be myself with the three of you. That in itself is a great gift, but . . . I . . . Look, you know I haven't had a lot of friends in my life," he said tentatively, staring at his hands as they lay in his lap, afraid to see the pity in her eyes, "and . . . well, I just wanted to say thank you. It has really meant a lot to me to be with you all this week," he trailed off.

Tsutako gently placed a hand under his chin and pulled his face so that he was looking at her. The tender smile she gave him held no pity in it, just friendship and understanding. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek to be sure he got the message. "Hiromi, you have a lot more friends than you think. I'm just one of them. You are a wonderful person and anyone that doesn't recognize that is blind. You are sweet, kind, giving, and fun to be with . . . and you give _great_ massages," she giggled.

He smiled back at her and took her hand briefly in his own.

"Thank you," he said with a shy smile.

"Now," he continued in a much brighter vein, "if my watch is correct you have about one minute to get that camera ready. Do you see that star, the one just above the horizon, aim for that."

She quickly prepared her camera, found the star he described and then began to wait patiently. As he had warned she didn't have long to wait. The sky had been lightening as they sat there talking, changing from a dark, velvety blackness, to a much brighter shade of blue as dawn approached. She waited and waited . . . and suddenly her finger twitched without her conscious thought. Before she could register what had happened, the sun was peeking over the horizon heralding the start of a new day.

She quickly reset the camera to show the image she had accidently captured, and shrieked with joy as she grabbed Hiromi and planted a big kiss right on his lips.

"Look, look Hiromi, look!" she shrieked again, showing him the photo now safely stored in the memory of her camera. He could see the deep black-green of the ocean with the sun shining behind it, not yet breaking the horizon, and a flare of brilliant green streaking into the lightening sky. It was breathtaking. He sat back and watched her, a big smile on his face as he gazed at this beautiful woman in her joy. And he realized that her happiness was all that he needed at that moment.

It took about two minutes before it registered on her that she had actually kissed him, and not on the cheek as she had earlier, but straight and true on his lips . . . his very soft and tasty lips. She touched a finger to her own lips and then turned to gaze anxiously at him, "I-I'm sorry about that. I was just so thrilled that . . . I didn't think about what I was doing. Can you forgive me?"

"You don't need to apologize Tsutako," he grinned. "I enjoyed it thoroughly. It wasn't my first kiss after all. I think Suguru actually took that," he teased with a gleam in his eyes.

She slapped his shoulder gently, laughing as the anxiety was released from her system. She then gave him another hug and went back to staring at the picture on her camera, unable to believe her luck.

Hiromi watched her excitement for a time and then sat back with a smile and gazed across the bay as the sun rose on another wonderful and exciting day.

-oo-

"Come in," he called at the knock on his bedroom door the next morning. They had spent the previous day relaxing around the house, playing games, talking and just enjoying each other's company. Sachiko and Yumi had retired early in the afternoon for a nap, but the sounds that emanated from the room said that the two girls were doing anything but sleeping. Tsutako and he tried to concentrate on a card game but they were soon giggling too hard at the antics of the Red Roses to pay attention to the cards.

They had been able to mostly maintain straight faces when the two soeurs had finally appeared for dinner, and they all agreed that the grilled salmon was probably the best meal they had had all week. They had eventually retired early to get ready for the trip home the next day, but overall it had been one of the best days of the trip.

Tsutako opened the door at his call and stuck her head in, "Do you mind if I come in and watch you get ready?" she asked.

"Not at all, feel free, although there isn't much to see," he replied. He was sitting at his dressing table in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a white lace bra, his hair tightly braided and hanging almost to the seat of the chair.

Tsutako came in and pulled up another chair next to him so she could watch. His bra held the fake breasts but he had yet to add the liquid latex and makeup. She watched fascinated as he applied the sticky liquid around the edges of the breasts where they lay against his pale skin. He waved a fan across his chest with his left hand to try to get the latex to dry a little quicker while he used a soft brush to add a just hint of rouge to highlight his cheeks.

"Remind me to get you to do my makeup in the future," she grinned. "You always do it so that it comes out looking so natural; like you aren't wearing any at all. If I try I always end up looking like I should be working at one of the clubs in Shinjuku," she giggled.

He started to apply a light coating of custom makeup to the now dry liquid latex, blending it between the skin of his own chest and the material of the fake breasts so that the latex simply disappeared and you could not tell where his chest ended and the breasts began.

"Um, would you mind," Tsutako asked tentatively, a finger poised just above his left breast.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile. "It won't bite."

She gently laid first one finger and then all five against the soft texture of the breast. "It _is_ warm," she said with astonishment, "I mean, it feels just like my own; so soft, yet firm and warm," she then cupped the entire breast in her palm, feeling the weight and the mild tautness of the nipple hidden by the material of the bra. "It's amazing."

"Well," he chucked, his eyes sparkling, "I can't say that I can compare mine to yours since I haven't had the pleasure, but my mother and grandmother swear that they feel real and Sachiko seemed to think so as well," he grinned.

"That's right she did mention something along those lines didn't she." Tsutako giggled, still gently feeling the supple form she held cupped in her hand. "And can you feel anything when someone touches them?" she asked, still not taking her eyes from his breasts.

"I gather that I can feel pretty much just the same as you would if someone touched yours. The family of the person that had them made for me runs a pharmaceutical company. While the outer covering itself isn't sensitive, the chemicals inside of them somehow transmit any sensations to my own chest as if I were being touched rather than the fake breasts," he explained, considering it funny that she was either ignoring or simply not registering his comments about her own breasts.

She sighed, finally pulling her hands away and giving him a stern look. "I'm jealous. Not only are they prettier than mine, their larger too. It's just not fair," she pouted.

He laughed, tipping her chin up with a finger so that she was looking at him and not his breasts, "My face is up here dear, and you have nothing to be jealous about. Yours," and he pointed a finger at her chest, making sure that he did not actually touch, "are real. No matter what you say about these, they are fake and can never be anything else; and," he grinned wickedly at her, "I kind of like yours, if you don't mind."

Tsutako blushed the prettiest pink as she giggled, placing a hand over her heart.

"Touché," she replied with a smile.

He had finished his makeup while they spoke (_and while she had so thoroughly groped him_). He pushed his chair back and stood up, walking over to his dresser and opening the top drawer.

"Did you want to see the wonder of the ages that my company has been producing to the delight of transvestites and cross-dressers all over the country?" he asked holding up a pair of what looked to be ordinary looking panties. He walked back over and held them out to her.

She took them and began inspecting the design, finding the hidden pockets and semi-hard but pliable material in the crotch. The overall effect was a soft and . . . _kind of kinky,_ she thought with a grin.

While she had been inspecting his "undies", he had gotten his school uniform out of the closet. He first put on a white chemise and then pulled the uniform over his head, straightening the collar and expertly tying the scarf. Even Sachiko could not fault it. He then pulled his shorts off under the skirt and laid them on the bed.

He walked back over to Tsutako and gently pried the underwear out of her questing fingers. She seemed surprised, coming back slowly to herself as he bent and pulled the underwear up beneath the skirt, fiddling briefly as he made the necessary "adjustments", but always making sure that propriety was kept.

Tsutako's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and then she quickly lowered her eyes so that she was looking at the floor in front of his feet.

"Um," she said tentatively once again.

"Oh, alright," he huffed in feigned annoyance as he raised his skirt and bared his newly donned "undies" for her inspection. She fell to her knees, nose almost in his crotch as she raised a finger, her desire obvious in the questioning eyes she raised to him.

"Go ahead," he sighed.

Just as she had done with his breasts she gently touched first one finger then all five to his crotch, before she cupped his groin in her entire hand.

"It's absolutely amazing," she whispered in awe while gently feeling the panties, "It feels so natural. I can't feel anything that I shouldn't be feeling."

"If you don't mind," he said breathily, his heart beginning to beat faster, "just like with the breasts, I _can_ feel something . . . and if you don't remove your hand pretty quickly I'm going to have to take them off again and wash them."

Tsutako flew backwards and landed hard on her bottom, stammering and sputtering her apologies.

He had to laugh she was just so damned cute!

"It's all right; it's all right, Tsutako. No harm done," he smirked. "Can you please get up off the floor? I can see _your_ panties quite clearly you know. I didn't take you for the black lace type."

Tsutako leapt to her feet, her face again turning pink as she held down the hem of the short, dark blue skirt she had put on that morning to go with a white silk blouse that Sachiko had purchased as a gift for her earlier in the week. She too was laughing however, acknowledging the hypocritical hilarity of the situation.

"Well, you did show me yours," she said still giggling, her hand over her mouth and a delightful spark of mischief in her eyes. She then proceeded to shock both him and herself by lifting her skirt and twirling for his inspection. "Do you like? I thought they might look sexy if I happened to fall on my butt in front of a gorgeous guy," she explained with a sly smile.

It was his turn to stammer and sputter, somehow getting out that they did indeed look quite sexy on her. "Well, you better get used to them boyo. You'll be seeing these and a lot more over the next semester," she said with an evil grin. She smoothed her skirt, turned and began to saunter towards the door, giving him a glance over her shoulder, noting his still stunned expression happily. "Training huh?" she quipped, flipping up her skirt one last time for his viewing pleasure before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Yes, she was quite happy with his response to her unplanned and impromptu exhibitionism. Quite happy indeed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment. They are always greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First, a special thanks to seyan, teufelchen29, and Insomniac1970 for their comments. You all make my day.

Second, I apologize for the length of this chapter, I just could not see a good place to cut it and I did not want to leave you all hanging (again).

That being said, on with the next installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno and her publishers.

* * *

Hiromi was a little nervous as he approached the front gate to Lillian that first day back after the summer break. The train ride home after that first week of vacation had been fun but tinged with a bit of sadness. He had really enjoyed his time with the girls and felt he had become even closer to them; but it had eventually ended. They had parted ways at the station, Hiromi and Tsutako returning to their respective homes while Sachiko and Yumi traveled on to the Ogasawara summer retreat.

That second week of break had been slow and lonely. He'd spent most of his time finishing up his homework, cleaning the house and yard, and reading. There had been one day that he and his mother had spent at one of their company's fashion shows. They had hung around back in the changing area with the models to try to reinforce his training before the start of school. He had seen so many boobs, nipples, and butts he was totally bored before lunch time.

_And yet_, he thought to himself, _every time I remember Tsutako and those black panties I . . ._

He felt the blush creeping up his neck and forcibly pushed the memory away, reciting nursery rhymes under his breath.

He stopped in front of the stone statue of Maria-sama to say a silent prayer, closing his eyes and bowing his head, hands pressed together.

_Maria-sama, because of your love and guidance I have been blessed with such marvelous friends. Your love has seen me through times both terrible and wonderful. I know I have no right, but I ask that you continue to watch over me, to guide me with your wisdom, and light my way with your love. Amen._

"Hiromi-san, good day," he heard as he opened his eyes and raised his head. He turned to see Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san walking towards him; Sachiko with her typical grace and Yumi walking quietly beside her.

"Good day, Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san. I hope that you had a nice vacation last week?" he asked with a slight bow of his head.

"There were parts that were somewhat tedious," Sachiko answered for the both of them, "but Yumi came through with flying colors at the end, putting everything, and everyone, in their proper places."

"Onee-sama," Yumi whined prettily.

Hiromi giggled, "It sounds like a story I would like to hear more of; perhaps this afternoon at the Rose Mansion? If I remember correctly we need to start getting ready for the school sports festival. I hope that I can continue to assist you in your endeavors."

"Your assistance would be most welcome as always," Sachiko answered with a smile.

"How was the rest of your vacation Hiromi-san?" Yumi asked cheerfully but with a slight smirk. "Did you and Tsutako get to spend any more _quality_ time together?"

"Unfortunately we did not," he answered politely, and then in a sterner voice, "Yumi-san, you have learned way too much in the art of teasing from your onee-sama. If you continue I might just have to retaliate."

Yumi giggled behind her hand, flushing slightly, "Maybe I'll have to have you give me a massage," she answered.

"Yumi," Sachiko warned, "I have already informed you that if anyone is going to be giving you a massage it will be me."

"Yes, onee-sama," Yumi said contritely, but still with a small grin as she glanced up at Sachiko through her long lashes.

"Young lady, you are a total minx," Sachiko declared in exasperation, placing a gentle hand against Yumi's face, "whatever will I do with you."

"I am sure that you will think of something, onee-sama," Yumi answered in a flirtatious voice.

Hiromi couldn't help but giggle as he watched the by-play between the lovers. It was so good to see them together in this manner. It lifted his heart and allowed him to feel as if anything could be accomplished if he was just willing to put his whole heart and soul into it.

"Hiromi-san, would you be a dear and please walk this little vixen to her class and keep her out of trouble?" Sachiko asked with feigned aggravation, "I have to stop by the Rose Mansion and pick up some paperwork before I head to my own classes."

"Of course, Sachiko-sama, it would be my pleasure," he readily agreed, providing the Rosa Chinensis with a slight bow of his head.

"Thank you. I expect to see both of you at the Rose Mansion as soon as classes are over," she said and then strode away.

Hiromi and Yumi watched her go – Hiromi with a chuckle and Yumi with a gentle sigh. "Let us go Yumi-san," he told the pig-tailed girl, "we don't want to be late for class."

"Oh, that's right," Yumi gasped, her hand once again in front of her mouth, "we have PE today don't we," she giggled again. "I hope your training holds out."

"So do I, Yumi-san," he said with a sigh, "so do I."

Hiromi actually had very little trouble when it came time to change into and, after volleyball, out of his PE uniform. Yumi still had a very slight flush when she changed in front of him, giving him modest sideways glances when she thought he wasn't looking. _She always looks so cute when she blushes, _he thought to himself. However, it was Tsutako that caused the greatest commotion when she pulled off her uniform to display a pair of white men's boxer briefs and a t-shirt, giving Hiromi a teasing grin and sticking her tongue out at him when the other girls weren't looking.

". . . so Yumi walked right up to the great-grandmother and began singing 'Maria's Heart' a cappella. I joined in on the piano at the start of the second stanza so that she would have some accompaniment, but I don't think she really needed it. Hers was the only gift of music that brought a smile to that old woman's face. I was so proud of her," Sachiko was telling everyone later that afternoon.

"Onee-sama, you're embarrassing me," Yumi whined, hiding her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Yumi," Sachiko said with tenderness, cupping the younger girls cheek in her palm, "but you were so brave, standing up to those bullies and putting them in their place. I have never been prouder of you than at that moment. You were more than just a perfect lady. You were the only one there with true grace and style. You taught me that I did not have to put up with those shenanigans ever again and for that I am grateful."

"Onee-sama," Yumi smiled, capturing Sachiko's hand and placing a soft kiss on the palm, "It is all because of you. This time last year I would never have even thought of doing something like that. I love you."

"I love you too, Yumi," Sachiko replied softly.

"Ugh," Yoshino-san said loudly, jerking out of her chair and stomping to the cupboard to get another cup of tea, "if this gets any sappier I'm going to get diabetes. Please save it for the bedroom. Some of us," she glared directly at Rei-sama who had the grace to turn away, "can't be as free with their love as you are."

"You're just jealous because you and Rei-sama are like an old married couple," Yumi teased the outspoken girl, "while onee-sama and I are still newlyweds," she finished gazing lovingly into Sachiko's eyes.

"Yumi," Sachiko warned her placing a finger against her lips.

"Yes, onee-sama," Yumi replied, settling down but not before putting her lips around the finger and running her tongue around it causing Sachiko's eyes to widen in both shock and desire.

"If you will excuse me," Hiromi said giggling again at the pair's antics, "I think I will take my leave. I want to stop by the dojo and shoot a few targets before I head home."

"Of course," Sachiko said with a smile on her lips for her friend, "thank you for coming. I appreciate all your hard work."

-oo-

When he arrived at the dojo he changed into his kyudo uniform and grabbed his bow. He then spent a half hour helping to train the younger archers before spending the next hour shooting. He was covered in sweat by the time he was finished.

Sachiko had previously offered him the use of the bathroom and shower at the Rose Mansion so that he didn't have to both change clothes and _shower_ with the other girls in his class. While she didn't mind him seeing Yumi in her underwear she drew the line at him seeing her naked. He had used the shower once already today after PE so he had no concerns using it again as he strolled from the dojo to the Rose Mansion after his workout.

Since the Rose Mansion had originally been a residence the bathroom was located on the second floor where the bedrooms, which had been converted into the large meeting room, had been located. The first floor had a dining room that was being used for storage, a living room which had been turned into a lounge, and a small kitchen/laundry combination along with another small storage area.

He used the key that Sachiko had given him to unlock the front door and first checked to make sure that there was no one else in the building. He then proceeded to change out of his kyudo uniform and jumped into the shower.

He was about half-way finished when he heard a knocking on the bathroom door.

_Damn, I forgot to relock the front door! How stupid can I be!_

"Yes," he called out, praying to Maria-sama that it was one of the five people on campus that knew his true gender.

"Hiromi, its Tsutako. Can I speak to you? I locked the front door behind me when I came in." he heard her call from the other side of the door, thanking Maria-sama with all his heart and promising never to be so stupid again.

"Uh sure, just let me finish up here. I won't be but a few more minutes."

Unbelievably he heard the door to the bathroom open and then close again and then the lock being engaged. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that one too, but more importantly . . .

"Um, Tsutako?"

"I hope you don't mind," he heard her giggle, "the shower door is frosted and there is enough steam in here to protect your modesty . . . as if I haven't seen it before," She giggled again.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, "what did you need?"

"I saw you coming back from archery and thought I would ask you if I could get some photos of you shooting sometime later this week," she explained as he rinsed his hair, "I have an interview with a fashion magazine next month and I wanted to add some more sports photos to my portfolio before then."

"An interview? I didn't know that Lillian allowed students to work outside school."

"It's not for a job, at least not yet," she went on, "I would have to wait until I finished high school, but if they like what they see they're willing to offer me a part-time job and even help with my college tuition. I can't pass up an opportunity like that."

"That's great," he exclaimed, shutting off the water and wringing the excess out of his long hair, "I can understand why you would be excited and I'm happy for you. Of course I'll help; whatever you need."

He could just barely see her form sitting on the commode when he tried looking through the shower door. Her earlier words did not fit at all with what he saw. Her head was down almost touching her knees, her hands holding her head. It was a position not of happiness, but of absolute dejection. He grabbed his towel from the top of the shower stall, quickly wrapped it around himself and opened the door.

"Tsutako," he gasped, going to his knees in front of her. He gently took hold of her hands and pulled them from her face. There were tears in her eyes and lines of tears down her cheeks. "Tsutako, what's wrong."

Before he knew what was happening she had thrown her arms around his neck and they had fallen to the floor in a heap with her landing on top of him and crying her eyes out.

"Tsutako," he said softly, brushing her hair and letting her cry on his bare breasts. He continued to whisper her name softly, over and over again, gently rubbing her hair and holding her tight as she cried herself out.

When the crying jag had grown to mere sniffles Tsutako slowly let go of his neck and climbed off of him, sitting Indian style on the damp floor and settling her skirts properly. Hiromi reached around her and grabbed a handful of toilet paper and handed it to her.

"Sorry, I left my handkerchief in my other pair of pants," he said with a half-smile.

She grinned at his low humor, appreciating the attempt.

"Thank you," she said wiping her eyes and gently blowing her nose. "I'm sorry for barging in here and crying on your shoulder. I never meant to do that, I just . . . I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said quietly, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear and then capturing her hand in his own. "I will always be there if ever you need me. It's something friends just do for each other," he explained with a grin. "So tell me, what is wrong and what can I do to help."

Tsutako smiled again, gazing at their clasped hands in her lap and brushing another stray tear from her eyes. "Keep that up boyo and you'll have me crying again.

"After I got home from your beach house last week I found out that my mother had lost her job due to downsizing. My father makes enough money to keep a roof over our heads, put food on the table and provide us with most everything we need. It was the money my mother brought in that allowed me to go to school here at Lillian. My tuition is paid up through the end of this semester but if my mother can't find another job I will probably have to transfer to the cheaper public school in town," she sniffed, grabbing another couple of sheets of toilet paper to wipe her eyes again.

"Can't that fashion magazine you were talking about cover your Lillian tuition as well if they like you?" he asked.

"No," she said, bundling up the toilet paper and throwing it in the waste basket, "their corporate policies won't allow them to provide any tuition assistance below college level, so until I graduate I'm on my own."

"First of all, you are not on your own," he said, giving her hand a quick shake. "At the risk or repeating myself, you have a lot of friends here at Lillian, including me, and we will do everything we can to help. Second, I am going to speak with the Academy Director to see if there is anything the school can do about it, either postponing payments, allowing for a payment plan, or even possibly a loan. And third, we are going to come right back here tomorrow after class and speak to the Yamayurikai. It's their responsibility to see to the welfare of the students," he grinned at her, "I think you have a few friends on the council that would also be willing to do whatever they can to help you."

As he had been speaking her eyes had begun watering again, but this time she had a smile on her face. When he had finished, she through her arms around his neck again to give him another hug. Unfortunately they overbalanced she ended up on top of him once again. At which point she finally realized that he was wearing nothing above the waist and his bare breasts were right in front of her eyes. She had seen them before of course, even felt them, but only while they were safely hidden behind a bra. Now, with them literally before her eyes, she could see each and every detail including the slightly taut, perfectly formed nipples.

"Um, Hiromi? Just how well do these things stick on," she asked, gently cupping one breast in the palm of each hand and giving both of them a mild squeeze. The nipples pressing into her palms felt like they hardened slightly.

"Let's just say that they survived the Sei-test," he huffed, his breath a little ragged and his heart starting to beat hard enough for her to feel it in her hands.

"Uh, you can feel this, right?" she asked, her voice going slightly weak while it dropped down half an octave. She couldn't believe the soft, sensitive material beneath her fingertips was anything but real. She had felt her own breasts of course, and even played with them while she had masturbated a few times, but suddenly feeling someone else's breasts brought a kind of tingling to that place between her legs she had never felt before. She had never thought of herself as being interested in other girls but the sight and feel of Hiromi's breasts was doing things to her that she never would have expected.

"Mmmm, y-yeah," he answered with a slight stammer, "but, t-that's not really the p-problem."

Tsutako suddenly became aware of something warm and hard pressing on her lower abdomen. Her lurch to hug Hiromi had not only ended up with her on top of him, but she realized that his towel had come undone and was now simply lying on the floor under his body. Still slightly confused from the fall and from the new feelings coursing through her she started to reach her right hand down to feel what it was that was pressing harder and harder into her when . . .

"No, don't do that," Hiromi pleaded, "d-don't move . . . please . . . just . . . don't move."

She stopped her hand and simply rested it on his bare left hip, feeling a shudder storm through him as goose bumps appeared on the skin beneath her fingertips.

"Hiromi," she whispered, looking up into his agonized eyes as she licked her lips. He moaned softly as she slowly slid her hand down the side of his hip until she could feel the tense side muscles of his buttocks, reveling in the smoothness of his skin and the feel of it beneath her hand.

She knew she should stop, that this was neither the time nor the place; hell they hadn't even shared a real kiss yet, let alone declared their feelings for each other! But a flame of desire had ignited in her loins, sucking her brains straight down from her head and depositing them much further south.

Her left hand continued to gently massage his breast eliciting another moan while he shook his head from side to side.

"Tsutako . . . please!"

They both jumped as they heard the front door slam shut one floor below them. Tsutako slid off of him and hid her face as Hiromi quickly covered himself and pushed his back against the cool, tile wall.

"Hiromi-san. Hiromi-san, are you here?" They heard the intruder yell from the entry foyer.

"T-that's Shimako-san," Hiromi whispered, "she has her own key to the front door. I've got to get dressed or at least put my panties on," he said desperately.

"I-I'll go down and stall her," Tsutako stammered, head still turned away from him as she backed towards the bathroom door.

"No!" he commanded softly, "Get outside the bathroom door and sit down. Yell down to her that we're here."

She quickly opened the door and started to slip through, calling down to Shimako to let her know that they were upstairs. Hiromi grabbed her hand before she had a chance to pull the door completely closed. She spun about and looked into his very serious, amethyst eyes.

"Do . . . not . . . leave!" he told her softly, his voice brooking no arguments. "You sit right there until I come out, promise?"

"I-I promise," she said in a quaking voice, slowly sliding down the wall to sit on her haunches, still looking into his eyes.

"Good," he said, a smile touching his lips as he closed the door. She heard the shower start up again as he turned it on full blast, letting her know that he was supposed to still be in the shower as far as Shimako was concerned.

Hiromi needed the extra time still being in the shower provided him to calm both his mind and his body before he left the bathroom. He even stepped briefly back into the shower stream, freezing water flowing over the lower part of his body, before he turned off the water and stepped back out, grabbing the damp towel from the floor and re-drying his now shrunken member and legs.

"Hiromi-san," he heard Tsutako call from the other side of the door, "Shimako-san is here and was wondering if you needed anything."

An idea suddenly sprang into his mind full-born, everything down to the last detail, and he called out, somewhat excitedly, "Yes, yes, I have something I need to speak with her about. Please don't let her leave."

"Tsutako-san and I will wait for you in the meeting room, Hiromi-san," he heard Shimako's calm voice telling him, "come over when you are dressed. I will make some tea."

"Thank you, Shimako-san. I will be there shortly," he called, a big smile on his face.

When he had dressed and entered the meeting room, Shimako had handed him a steaming cup of tea and he had immediately started explaining Tsutako's plight in a very business-like manner to the Rosa Gigantea. She was nodding her head, a slight smile on her face as he laid out his plan from start to finish, Tsutako's eyes getting wider and wider as he continued to speak.

When he had finished and finally taken a sip of his now tepid tea he looked back and forth between one of his very good friends and one that he now hoped might be more than just a good friend.

"Is that acceptable," he asked.

Shimako's normal serene smile never wavered but her eyes now danced with excitement and happiness. "It sounds perfectly wonderful to me. I have no problems with it nor do I believe the other two Roses will have any issues. If you do not mind I will give Sachiko-san and Rei-san a call now and obtain their agreement with your idea."

Hiromi nodded and she pushed her chair away from the table and went to refill her tea, pushing a few buttons on her cell phone and placing it to her ear as she gazed out the window at the now star-filled night. She began speaking softly as soon as the phone was answered on the other end. "Sachiko-san, it is Shimako. Do you have a few minutes?"

At the other end of the room Hiromi looked at Tsutako, a slight fear in his eyes, afraid that she would not go along with the plan.

"Is it all right with you, Tsutako? I mean, I didn't ask your permission first, and I know I just dropped this whole thing on you without any warning, but . . . can I please do this for you? No, not just you, but for anyone else that comes along and needs assistance? I expect this will become a legacy but . . . it's up to you. If you don't want me to do this I'll put a stop to it right now!"

Tsutako was still somewhat in shock. She couldn't believe, especially after what she had just done to this man, that he would do something like this for her. _I nearly just raped this beautiful, wonderful man. How could he just ignore that and do this for me now? I don't understand him!_

"Tsutako? Tsutako?" he asked again in a soft voice, starting to worry that he had really gone too far.

"Why?" Tsutako said in a meek voice. "After what I just did . . . why would you do this for me?" Tears were once again forming in her eyes and he grabbed her hands and held on tight, not letting her go for any reason.

"Why? Why? Tsutako you idiot, you didn't do anything to me that I haven't wanted you to do for a long time now. The reason I kept saying no had nothing to do with not wanting you; it was for another, purely selfish reason," he said, lifting her chin so that she could look into his eyes and see that he meant every word he was speaking. "The first time I am with you I don't want it to be on the wet floor of the bathroom in the Rose Mansion. You deserve so much better than that . . . _we_ deserve better than that. Although," he said, giving the meeting room table a significant glance, grinning as her eyes widened in shock and she finally gave a little giggle, slowly beginning to believe the story his eyes were telling her.

"Tsutako Takeshima-san," he said formally, never once taking his eyes away from that beautiful, bespectacled face with the sparkling dark blue eyes, the button nose, and the lips that were so quick to smile. Never once taking his eyes away from the brilliantly talented mind behind that beautiful face that was constantly searching for the next moment, the next scene, the next perfect picture. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Tsutako Takeshima-san," he repeated, "I like you. I like you a lot. I would like to spend time with you and explore the possibilities that a relationship with you could bring. I would like to spend time with you to learn all of the little things about you that I know I will come to love. Will you allow me to get to know you better and, hopefully, allow you to get to know me better as well? Will you let me spend that time with you Tsutako?"

"Yes, Hiromi, yes I will. I like you too," she whispered, praying her thanks to Maria-sama.

He leaned forward, his face moving slowly towards this beautiful girl as she leaned forward as well. He kissed her gently, a kiss which she gladly returned, again and again and again.

"Shimako-san," Sachiko was saying, "I agree that this plan will not only help Tsutako-san, a girl whom I am coming to love more each day for what she shows me about how life _can_ be lived, but will help other girls just like her for many years to come. I think it is a wonderful idea!

"But will Tsutako accept it?" Sachiko asked, "I mean, along with everything else that girl has: kindness, caring, love, talent, and a lust for life that just will not quit, that girl also has a belly full of pride! Will she go along with this?"

Shimako glanced over her shoulder briefly to verify the scene she had been watching reflected in the window that she was supposedly using to look out at the night sky.

"Yes Sachiko, I believe that she will accept this," she said with a grin, turning back and giving the two a little privacy. "I believe that she will _indeed_ accept this," she repeated with a giggle.

"Shimako-san," Sachiko asked, now with a grin all her own coming through loud and clear in her voice over the phone, "do we _finally_ have movement in that little pet project we were trying to foster?"

"Oh, yes," Shimako giggled again, unable to avert her eyes from the scene reflected in the window, "we do indeed finally have movement, and I believe that it will only be moving forward from this point on," she finally laughed out loud. The two across the room from her were much too busy to take any notice.

-oo-

At eleven o'clock the next morning the members of the Yamayurikai called a special assembly of all students, teachers, and administrators in the Lillian Girls Academy high school division. At that meeting they announced the creation of the Rose's Scholarship for the Arts, a full, three-year scholarship which was to be given to one promising art student each year. The scholarship was to be funded by the newly established Rose Foundation, and would be administered by the head of the Shoguji Temple.

"I am extremely proud to announce," intoned the Rosa Chinensis, "that this year's scholarships are hereby awarded to second-year student Tsutako Takeshima of the Photography club . . . and first-year student Hidemi Takachi, a prize-winning young author that is also currently writing for the _Lillian Kawaraban_."

The two young award winners were then escorted to the stage by the Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Foetida and handed starched paper certificates, written in a beautiful calligraphy, identifying each of them as a recipient of the first ever Rose's Scholarship for the Arts.

Both girls had tears of gratitude in their eyes, but Tsutako's eyes looked not just at the Rosa Chinensis, but to a young man with long, strawberry blonde hair currently dressed as a school girl and standing in the wings with a big smile on his face.

In the darkened wings Yumi leaned over to whisper into Hiromi's ear, "You do realize that everyone is going to think that this whole thing is due solely to Sachiko-sama – the foundation, the money, the scholarships – everything! Are you alright with that?"

"Of course," he whispered back still smiling. "It's not like I'm looking for any publicity right now anyway," he said, turning to give the shorter girl a knowing grin while Yumi giggled.

"Besides," he went on, "you're missing the real point here. This is the very first joint venture between the Ogasawara family and the Takeda family! It may be a non-profit organization, and it may only be Sachiko-sama and myself, but I'm more than happy about that. Instead of being a blood-thirsty, cut-throat, go for broke business, it's a charitable organization established to provide deserving girls with a chance to make a better life for themselves," he said proudly, looking out onto the stage as Tsutako and Hidemi-san accepted the very first scholarships from an organization that had not existed just eighteen hours earlier.

Sachiko and Sayako, along with Hiromi and Chiyoko and an attorney for each family had met at a local restaurant late the previous evening. The two older women had sized each other up almost immediately and within a half hour were laughing, gossiping and swapping stories as if they were old friends. With the two families in accord the attorney's had been given their marching orders to prepare the necessary documents. Sayako stamped her seal for the Ogasawara's while Chiyoko had done so for the Takeda's. The documents were properly notarized by the restaurant owner's wife and filed with the appropriate government offices the first thing the next morning.

Hiromi was extremely proud of both families and the way they had immediately acted upon the desires of their heirs.

"Yes, Yumi-san" Hiromi repeated, "I am more than happy with this outcome. Frankly, I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

A/N: Finally! It took them long enough! Thanks again to everyone for reading and please feel free to comment.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's Wednesday so it must be time for another _Hiromi-san_ update. Once again, many thanks to everyone that reviewed, commented, or sent me emails.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will claim Hiromi and his family along with Inoue-sensei.

* * *

"Inoue-sensei! Inoue-sensei!" Tsutako screamed as she kicked open the door and half-carried, half-dragged a now almost senseless Hiromi into the school's infirmary two weeks later. "Inoue-sensei!"

"I'm here child, I'm here," Sadako answered in a calm voice, coming around a privacy screen drying her hands on a towel. "Don't shout so, girl. I have a patient with a headache that . . . ," she broke off whatever she was about to say when she took in the scene of Hiromi leaning heavily on Tsutako Takeshima-san as he bled profusely from a wound on his scalp despite the hand he had pressed against it. She dropped the towel and ran to get under his other arm. "Over here, Tsutako-san. Help me get her onto this bed."

By the time they had Hiromi laid out on one of the infirmary beds a group of students dressed in archery uniforms were crowded around the now broken door. "You all get out of here," Sadako called, waving at the students to disperse. "I'll send Tsutako-san out with word as soon as I've finished examining her."

The girls backed out of the doorway, pulling the door closed as far as the broken and hanging latch would allow.

"What happened to her? Calmly, Tsutako-san, calmly," she said quietly as Tsutako had started to babble. Sadako grabbed a handful of sterile gauze pads and started to gently wipe away the blood streaming from Hiromi's scalp. It looked like he had been cut with a sharp knife. The wound wasn't deep but as with all scalp wounds it bled like a mother! She grabbed another handful of gauze and applied pressure to help stop the bleeding.

"Put on a pair of those exam gloves and come hold this. I need to grab some antiseptic but I don't want to take the pressure off," she said in a soft but commanding voice giving Tsutako no choice but to comply. When Tsutako had taken over the job of applying pressure to the scalp, she quickly washed and disinfected her hands again, put on another pair of gloves and grabbed the antiseptic and another pack of gauze. She was back at Hiromi's side in less than thirty seconds, gently lifting Tsutako's hands and starting to wipe the wound with the antiseptic.

"Now," she said gently, seeing that the flow of blood had slowed significantly, "tell me what happened girl."

Tsutako was still holding the bloody gauze, wringing her hands with worry. "H-Hiromi was at the archery range sh-shooting some arrows. I-I was off to the side taking photos," she gulped. "H-She had promised me that I could take some shots for my portfolio. All of a s-sudden h-she was down on the floor holding her head and there was blood gushing everywhere. I think one of the younger students had an arrow knocked without being on the f-firing line and it must have slipped. I-I ran to her and simply picked her up and started dragging her here. I couldn't think of anything else to do!" she finished with a sound somewhere between a squeak and a sob.

"Well, it looks like a nice clean cut, no damage to anything underneath. The blood has almost completely stopped. I'll put some butter-fly bandages on it and cover it with liquid sealer and a gauze bandage and it should heal without any scar," she explained to the distraught girl. _Never raise your voice, always speak in a calm manner, explain what you are doing and what the result should be as clinically as possible. That is the proper way to calm the family members._ She could hear her instructor's voice in the back of her mind as she worked quickly to pinch the ends of the cut together and hold them in place with the butterfly bandages. She then applied a liberal amount of the sealer, wiped away the remaining fluids, and stood back to inspect her handiwork.

Satisfied, she was finally able to notice the large amount of blood covering her patient's uniform. "Pull the drapes Tsutako-san, I need to get her out of this bloody outfit and get her warm so she doesn't go into shock." Tsutako did as she was told. "Help me get her out of these clothes."

Between the two of them they were able to get Hiromi undressed, leaving the bra and panties in place, and covered him up with a couple of blankets taken from a heating unit. Sadako left Tsutako to watch the patient while she grabbed a syringe and a vial of a very mild painkiller. After administering the shot she went and removed the bloody gloves and washed her hands again with antibiotic soap. When she returned she told Tsutako to go do the same. By the time Tsutako had returned the paleness had left Hiromi's face and it was beginning turning a more healthy color. The patient sighed as the painkiller kicked in, the stress leaving his face as he fell into a healthy sleep.

Sadako and Tsutako both breathed a deep sigh of relief and looked at each other wearing identical smiles.

Sadako gently wrapped Hiromi's head with a gauze bandage and then beckoned Tsutako to follow her as they left the now quiet patient and headed into the Nurses office. Sadako pointed to a chair for Tsutako to sit and quietly closed the door. She grabbed an empty cup and poured Tsutako a cup of tea, handing it to the still slightly stressed student. She refilled her own and then sat in her chair behind her desk.

"Drink," she ordered, staring at Tsutako until she had taken a sip of the hot liquid before she picked up her own cup and took a healthy swig.

Tsutako took another sip before she ventured, "What about the other students outside. They will want to know how Hiromi's doing."

"They can wait. I'm more interested in how you're doing. You thought fast, did what you had to, and got her here as quickly as you could. As you can see, she is sleeping now, no longer in any danger and, as I said, I would be greatly surprised if there is any resulting scar. You handled everything in a calm and rational manner, well except for breaking my door," she chuckled. Tsutako had the grace to blush, lowering her eyes and to stare at her lap but with a slight smile on her lips. "You did everything exactly right and have no cause to blame yourself for anything that happened so get that right out of your head. I'm proud of you!"

If anything Tsutako blushed an even deeper red at the words of praise that she never in her life expected. She had been ready to blame herself for putting Hiromi in the position where the accident could occur in the first place, but the blunt sensei's words totally disabused her of that notion.

Sadako sighed, her job now fully complete . . . almost.

"Now, tell me again how he was injured."

"As I was saying," Tsutako said, still looking at her lap, "he was shooting some arrows for me as I was taking some photos when he . . ."

"Eeehhh?" Tsutako squealed, looking quickly up at the nurse of the _all-girls'_ catholic school.

Sadako couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious look of shock on Tsutako's face as she finally realized that she had been calling the female patient a "he". What's more, she realized that Sadako-sensei had also referred to Hiromi as "he"!

"You knew!" Tsutako screeched in shock.

Sadako continued to giggle at the girl, watching the shock turn to bewilderment and then anger. "Settle down girl, settle down. Hiromi obviously didn't tell you but it probably never even occurred to him. I've known since before he first stepped foot on campus. He did, however, let me know that you were in on the secret and please keep your voice down. I do have that migraine patient out there. I gave her a similar painkiller as I gave to Hiromi and she was still asleep when I last looked in on her after washing up from treating Hiromi, but you never know."

Tsutako immediately got up and went to the door and peeked out to make sure no one was hanging around outside able to eavesdrop on their conversation. She let out a relieved sigh and quietly re-shut the door before returning to her chair and picking up her tea again. "The coast is clear," she explained unnecessarily. Sadako just grinned. Tsutako obviously cared a lot about that boy.

"Hiromi wouldn't tell me how you found out; he just turned a brilliant shade of red and stammered. Would you like to let me know how that came about?" she asked, smirking behind her teacup before she took another sip.

Tsutako herself turned a bright pink and stared again at her lap before she said, "I-if Hiromi didn't t-tell you then it i-i-isn't my place to tell that s-story," she stuttered.

"God, I have _got_ to find out what happened. This sounds just way too juicy!" Sadako laughed again.

"Um, you aren't related to Sei Sato-sama by any chance, are you?" Tsutako asked.

"That girl!" Sadako laughed harder. "Not likely, but I will admit to _liking_ her a whole lot. She has a _great_ sense of humor!"

"That figures," Tsutako grumbled under her breath.

"All right Tsutako-san," Sadako said as her laughter finally had run its course, "Everything I said before is true. You did everything right and Hiromi-san is going to be just fine. You can go out and let everyone know that it looks like there was no harm done but be sure that the captain of the archery team royally reams out the that student for knocking an arrow anywhere but the firing line. Even _I_ know that's just plain stupid and an accident waiting to happen. You can come back when you're done and we can talk a little more. I want to make sure that you and Hiromi-san are . . . being safe," she finished.

The blood vessels in Tsutako's face were getting a workout today as she blushed once again. "We . . . we aren't . . . we haven't . . ." she sputtered, unable to get the words out.

Sadako laughed heartily again at the girls discomfort. "Fine, fine. Glad to hear it. But just in case I want to have that talk anyway," she continued, leading the girl to the office door and opening it. "Go take care of Hiromi's fan club and then get your ass back here. We are going to have a serious talk about life and love, and what one can do to the other, whether you want it or not," she giggled pushing Tsutako towards the broken infirmary door and the anxiously waiting members of the archery club.

-oo-

Hiromi was sitting up in bed, laughing and holding his head. He was laughing due to the extremely embarrassed look on Tsutako's face after Sadako-sensei told him how the girl had broken the infirmary door in her desperation to get Hiromi to her. He was holding his head because of the throbbing pain bouncing between his ears as a result of his laughter.

"Ouch, please don't make me laugh," he begged, still grinning despite the pain. Glancing between the smiling nurse and the scowling photographer, he asked "so, can I assume you two have gotten to know each other and have discussed . . . things?"

Tsutako slapped him on his bare arm just hard enough to get her feelings across.

"I'll take that as a yes," he finished with a sheepish grin as Sadako chuckled. He turned to look into Tsutako's eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you . . . I simply didn't think of it . . . I wasn't trying to hide it or anything . . . The Academy Director knows as well . . . She's my godmother you see, and . . ."

"You're babbling my dear," Sadako giggled, "again."

"Ah, sorry," Hiromi said, looking between the two women as he scratched the back of his head, "can I blame the injury?"

"Only for today," Sadako said with a chuckle, "after today you're on your own again."

Hiromi again looked directly at Tsutako with worried eyes, "I'm sorry Tsutako. I never meant to put you through anything like this."

"It's not like you stuck your head in the path of the arrow on purpose," Tsutako replied, still grumpy but willing to be mollified, "Are there any other little items of import that you haven't told me yet?" she asked.

"No, none," he replied quickly and then stopped, giving the question some real thought, "Well, nothing I can think of right now," he said with a wisp of worry touching his voice.

"If you do think of anything you are to tell me immediately, understood," she admonished him with a shaking finger.

"Yes, maam," he promised with a smile, "immediately."

She laughed and held out her hand, "Deal."

He took her hand and gently shook it, not really wanting to let go.

"I can tell when I'm no longer needed," Sadako said, standing and pulling the privacy screen open just wide enough so that she could leave, "I've called your mother to come pick you up, Hiromi. She should be here in under an hour. She told me to tell you that she will drive you home as well, Tsutako-san. A couple members of the archery club brought your things and dropped them off. I'd appreciate it if you could help Hiromi get dressed. Just remember what we discussed earlier," she said laughing as she left, closing the privacy screen behind her.

"You discussed something else with Sadako-sensei?" he asked.

"N-nothing you need to worry about," Tsutako stammered, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks and her hand going to her skirt pocket, seeming to grasp something within that crinkled.

"Come on," she said quickly to change the subject, "let's get you dressed. You don't want to let your mother see you in just your bra and panties."

"Well, she's seen it before but I get your point," he chuckled throwing back the blankets and sitting up. He swayed as he sat on the edge of the bed, his head spinning. Tsutako reached out quickly to steady him, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders while he sat there holding his head.

After their initial flurry of kisses the previous week they had talked and decided to take their new relationship slowly. It wasn't like they had a lot of opportunities for displays of affection on campus but here, alone in the infirmary and her hands touching that warm, soft skin, her body was reacting before her thoughts had a chance to kick in. She found herself leaning towards those luscious lips even while he was still shaking his head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

She sat back again as he seemed to regain his equilibrium, mentally shaking herself to re-gather her own. "Don't take it too quickly, Hiromi," she told him turning around and taking his academy uniform down off a hanger. "Raise your hands up . . . slowly," she said as he looked be getting a bit dizzy again. "We can hold off on the chemise tonight. Let's just get you safely home."

Hiromi nodded his agreement as she slipped first one then the other arm into the uniform sleeves and gently pulled it over his head. "Can you stand?" she asked with concern once the uniform was gathered at his waist. He nodded again still not speaking and slowly slid to his feet. Tsutako pulled the skirt down over his hips and let it fall before gently guiding him to sit back on the bed again.

"Sadako-sensei," she called to the room at large, concern gripping her voice.

"Coming," she heard the school nurse reply just before she slipped back into the exam area.

"Hiromi still seems a bit out of it and is getting dizzy when he moves. Is that expected?" she asked worriedly.

"Hmmm," Sadako mused, first checking his eyes with an ophthalmoscope and then holding a finger up in front of Hiromi's face. "Hiromi, follow my finger please," she asked him. She moved her finger left and right, up and down, watching his eyes as he tracked her movements. "Please stand up," she then asked him before running him through a few balance and coordination tests.

"A mild concussion is to be expected in this situation," she informed Hiromi. "You have taken a blow to the head, even if it was only glancing, that pretty much knocked you unconscious and left you dazed. I want you to take it easy tonight and try to stay up as late as possible before you sleep. Since there is no school tomorrow please just take it easy and recuperate. I would prefer if someone could stay with you, at least tonight," she said, pointedly looking at Tsutako.

"I wouldn't mind staying with him," she ventured quietly, not sure how Hiromi would react to her offer, "as long as it's alright with my family," she qualified.

"I think it would be a good idea," Sadako seemed to decide, "I'll suggest it to your mother, Hiromi." He nodded as he sat back on the edge of the bed, Tsutako's eyes following his every movement, ready to steady him if he needed help.

He sat that way for a while, seeming to Tsutako to be getting a little bit better as the time passed. She sat next to him on the bed her arm around his waist while Sadako-sensei called his mother's cell phone. She could hear the nurse speaking in a quiet voice. She couldn't make out the words but she definitely heard a giggle at some point. _What could be so funny_, she thought briefly before returning her attention to Hiromi.

Chiyoko arrived within the next half hour and the three of them guided Hiromi to the back seat of his mother's car and placed their things in the back.

"Tsutako-chan, I hope you don't mind but I called your mother and asked her if you could spend the night to watch over Hiromi for me," Chiyoko said from the driver's seat. "She's already given her permission if that's alright with you. I have some pajamas that I can give you for tonight and I think you can fit into some of my clothes for tomorrow. I promise to get you home whenever you want. How does that sound?"

"That's fine Chiyoko-okaasama," she said softly. "Thank you, you don't need to go to that much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, child. It is I that should be thanking you. Hiromi's a little old for his 'mommy' to hold his hand like this so your willingness to watch over him is a load off our minds," she explained.

When they arrived at the small estate Hiromi's grandmother, Kimiko, helped them get their things while Tsutako and Chiyoko got Hiromi to his room. "I'm going to make some tea and get you both something easy to eat. Could you help him change and get him into his futon, Tsutako-chan? He has a nightgown in the closet. That would probably be easier than a full set of pajamas."

"Sure," the girl laughed. "I helped him get dressed in his uniform so I should have no problems with a gown."

"Thank you child. I really do appreciate it," she said as she left to get the food and drink.

Hiromi just stood there chuckling under his breath still feeling a little fuzzy but better than before. "Ok, Chuckles," Tsutako said sternly but with some concern still lingering in her eyes belying the tone of voice, "let's get you changed. Can you take off the uniform by yourself or do you need help?"

"I hate to ask . . ." he said with an air of frustration.

"No problem. Let me get the gown out first and I'll give you a hand," she told him, turning to the closet door and sliding it open. The white sleeping gown that hung there among a couple of dresses, skirts, and blouses was of soft cotton with one inch straps and a v-neck. It would probably hang to just above his knees. She took it off the hanger and hung it over the back of his desk chair before turning and grabbing the hem of his uniform's skirt. She helped him pull it gently over his head, watching out for the gauze bandage.

"Did you want to sleep in your bra and breasts or did you want to take them off," Tsutako asked him, not sure that he would even be able to get the breasts off in his current condition.

"With the breasts, but without the bra if you don't mind," he replied after a moment's thought, no slurring to his words but still seeming to have to think a little harder than normal before he spoke. "I don't mind sleeping in them tonight. It will probably be safer to wait until tomorrow and until I'm a little more awake to take them off so I don't accidentally damage them."

Tsutako nodded, unfastening his bra and sliding it off his shoulders before picking up the nightgown and lifting so that he could slide it over his head. Once it was settled she noticed that the material was a little thinner than she had originally thought, the color of his nipples showing clearly through the material. "How about the panties?" she asked with a little hitch in her voice.

"Definitely off," he said vehemently but with a grin. "I mean, they're comfortable and all, but I would prefer a 'breather' if you don't mind?" he giggled.

"All right then, can you do it yourself or do you need help with that as well?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I can do that myself," he said, his giggles turning into soft laughter at the look of relief in her eyes. He turned his back to make the necessary adjustments and then sat down on the chair so that he could slide them down and off his legs.

Tsutako took this opportunity to hang up his uniform so that he could finish with the panties himself. By the time she was done he had thrown the panties into a dirty clothes basket located on the floor of his closet and moved over to his dressing table to work on taking off his makeup.

She sat in the desk chair and watched him closely as he used a cream and tissues to remove the minimal amount of makeup he usually wore. Even in his current condition his fingers moved with a dexterity that she envied.

Chiyoko arrived with a tray holding a thermal carafe of hot tea and two cups along with a plate of sandwiches, peeled fruit and two forks. No need to worry about manipulating chopsticks tonight. Tsutako approved of her foresight. Kimiko followed her in with a pair of pajamas for Tsutako plus a travel sized toiletry set.

"Please eat and relax," Chiyoko said after depositing the food and tea on a low table set against one wall. "You can just set the tray and plate outside the door when you are done. I'll get it before I go to bed."

"I can bring it to the kitchen," Tsutako offered.

"Thank you, your being very sweet, but I would prefer you to stay with Hiromi. I can get it when you are done. If you leave it outside the door I can pick it up without disturbing him. I will bring you a change of clothes in the morning."

Tsutako thanked the women and then helped Hiromi to sit at the table while the older women retired.

They mostly spoke of inconsequential matters while they ate although Hiromi wanted to make sure that the archery captain did not accept the anticipated Club Resignation Form that the girl that had shot him was sure to turn in on Monday.

"Why not" Tsutako asked him with a perplexed expression, "wouldn't it be best if someone that stupid were out of the club?"

"Actually," he grinned, "I think the captain should make her the designated weapons safety trainer."

"Huh?"

"Think about it," he asked her, "who better than someone that was actually involved in an accident? I can assure you that she will never do anything as stupid as that again and she can use the passion from her own experience to impress the importance of proper safety protocol on everyone else. And since she's a first-year she has two more years of students that she can train before she graduates. I'll call the captain tomorrow and see what she says. Based on what I know of her I think she'll agree with me."

Tsutako just shook her head, not able to fault his logic but still unsure whether she wanted that girl back in a position to possibly injure Hiromi again. She sighed.

"If you don't mind," Hiromi said yawning, "I think I will lay down for a bit."

"That's fine," Tsutako said, standing up and putting the plate and tea things back on the tray and setting it outside the bedroom door. She then took the futon out of the closet and set it up before helping Hiromi to lie down and covering him with a light blanket, the night still being warm.

Since there was a sink in the room, she brushed her teeth before deciding to change clothes herself. She had already changed clothes in front of him so many times for PE that changing into the pajamas shouldn't have been an issue until she realized that she would prefer to take her own bra off as well before she slept. She didn't want to leave the room to change with him in his current condition. _Damn. Oh well, it's not like he hasn't seen them before_.

Hiromi closed his eyes just as she started to change into her pajamas. _Just like him to act the gentleman at a time like this_, she thought, half proud of him and, for some reason, half pissed. By the time she had finished it seemed as if he had dropped into a light sleep already.

The futon was large enough for two. Shaking her head she grabbed another pillow out of the closet and got under the blanket behind him. A slight shiver trembled through his body and she snuggled closer, pulling him into her body so that they were touching from the top of his back to his ankles. She threw her arm over him, hugging him to her. He gave a slight moan and then sleepily grasped her hand in his own and pulled it tight against his abdomen, their fingers entwined. After a few moments his breathing settled out again into a sleeping rhythm.

Tsutako smiled as she closed her eyes, giving his bare shoulder a light kiss before trying to sleep herself.

-oo-

The food and tea had done more to cleanse his fuzzy head than anything else. He could still remember every moment of Tsutako helping him change out of his uniform and into his nightgown. She had been so solicitous, helping him whenever he asked but letting him do for himself when he thought he could handle it. And then she had started to change into her own pajamas. He had closed his eyes to give her some privacy, but . . .

_Damn! Why had he closed his eyes? If he had just kept them open he could have . . . _and when she had gotten under the covers he had actually shivered in anticipation. Then she had spooned him, holding him closer than he had ever been to any girl before in his life. He had actually moaned before he could control his breathing again. The warmth from her body seeped into his, relaxing his tired and aching muscles . . . until he felt the softness of her breasts and the hard points of her nipples pressing into his back. He lay there, feigning sleep, torn between contentment and lust. And then she had kissed him lightly.

_Damn it! Why had his mother raised him to be such a gentleman!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: All medical errors, discrepancies, mishandling, etc., in this chapter are totally mine and no one elses. All head injuries and possible concussions should be considered serious and treated by properly trained medical personnel. Now that being said, once again, thanks to everyone for supporting this fic. Your reviews and comments (and links, thanks Jamapy!) are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This week, with special thanks to my two greatest stalwarts, Insomniac1970 and Teufelchen29, you get two chapters. Thanks once again to everyone for staying with me. As always, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

Hiromi walked around sporting a gauze headband for the next two weeks. He had called the archery captain at home the next morning and, after assuring her that there would be no lasting harm, they had discussed the first-year student that had caused the mishap. It hadn't taken much to get her to agree to his plan of making the student the weapons safety officer. The young girl had tried to tender her resignation on Monday after classes, but the captain, with Hiromi at her side, had talked the girl out of it and into her new position, but not after quite a few tears and a little consolation from Hiromi.

He had, of course, received a lot of sympathy from the members of the Yamayurikai. Yumi had almost broken into tears although he had never determined whether it was from fear or anger. Yoshino had wanted to track the girl down and beat her to a pulp, but he and Rei had finally gotten her to settle down, especially after Hiromi had explained what the girl's "punishment" was. Rei had heartily agreed with the solution after only a moment's thought. Being the captain of the kendo club, she also well aware of the need for proper weapons safety.

Sachiko, Shimako, and Noriko had taken it all in stride. Touko-chan had been angry but she always seemed to be angry about one thing or another these days. Hiromi wondered whether or not the girl had realized how much she really liked Yumi yet and if that was what had put her into such a foul mood. Well, it wasn't his place to meddle in that area. He had made a promise to himself never to come between soeurs or would-be soeurs. It just wasn't a very smart thing to do.

He hadn't been able to provide much assistance when the Student Council from Hanadera had requested the help of the Yamayurikai with their School Festival. He had heard the story of Yumi's inadvertent kidnapping and Sachiko's desperation until she had found her petite-soeur hiding in a panda costume. He shouldn't have been surprised that Sachiko had somehow known it was Yumi in the costume instead of a Hanadera student. He had been watching closely as the two Red Roses had blossomed in tandem; Sachiko learning from Yumi how to be a little less demanding and a little more loving and Yumi becoming much more mature and self-confident now that she was sure of her place in Sachiko's heart.

Thinking of the relationships of the other members of the Yamayurikai, Rei and Yoshino were both cousins as well as childhood friends. Rei had spent so much time watching out for and worrying over Yoshino as she had been growing up with her bad heart that he doubted that she would ever see her petite soeur as a love interest. Similarly he didn't think that Yoshino would ever see Rei as other than her best friend and big sister. The two Yellow Roses both leaned on and gathered strength from one another so much that the relationship was more symbiotic than romantic. He could easily see the two girls growing old together, loving and laughing and happily sharing their lives, but never engaging in any sort of sexual relationship. It would just never occur to them. At least not as they were now.

It was the White Rose sisters, Shimako and Noriko, which he could never quite seem to figure out. He knew the two were close and loved each other dearly. He also knew that Shimako had finally found the person with which she could truly let down her hair and simply be herself – hidden wild streak and all. They shared so many interests and both had similar inscrutable ways, never quite showing what lay behind their calm demeanors. He thought that the two had become lovers, but they wore their masks so well and never publicly indulged in the type of play that he would expect from lovers. Of the two Noriko was much more apt to let her emotions show, but a quiet word, glance, or touch from Shimako was all it took to put that genie back in the bottle.

He was sharing lunch with Shimako once again behind the education building one day in late summer when his curiosity simply got the better of him and he asked her straight out if she and Noriko had become lovers. At first, Shimako had simply smiled at him with her usual serene attitude as a prelude to deflecting his question, but a sudden spark of that seldom seen wildness leapt into her soft blue-grey eyes and her smile became much more shark-like. He actually shivered when he saw the change in her expression.

"How much do you really want to know, Hiromi-san," she asked with a demonic grin.

"Well, I wouldn't rob a bank or threaten to harm anyone," he answered timidly, not sure he wanted to see where this was going and thinking of maybe retracting the question entirely.

"Would you perhaps be willing to answer a couple of my questions?" she asked, still grinning.

"That depends on the questions," he replied still somewhat concerned.

"If you promise to answer two of my questions," she said still looking straight into his eyes, "I will not only answer your one question, but provide you with the answer to one that you have not yet asked but surely will. I will even answer your question first. Does that seem fair?"

Hiromi still wasn't sure of what he had started but decided to bite the bullet and see it through. "Sure," he replied.

"Then no, we have not yet become intimate but I expect it is only a matter of time. We both love and are in love with each other and have told each other so, but we decided not to act on that love quite yet. Neither one of us think that we are ready to take that next step, but I would be greatly surprised if we did not do so before the end of the school year. Does that adequately answer your first question?"

"Yes Shimako-san, it does and I apologize if it embarrassed you at all."

She laughed that clear, bell-like laugh that Hiromi so seldom heard from her in public. "You have not embarrassed me at all, Hiromi-san I assure you. Neither Noriko nor I have any real interest in hiding our relationship. We just haven't made it public yet. Now I get to ask the first of my questions," she declared, that evil grin appearing once again.

Hiromi gathered his courage, not exactly sure where this would go.

"Have you and Tsutako-san 'consummated' your relationship yet?" she asked.

Hiromi breathed a tentative sigh of relief, "Not yet. We have told each other how we feel and we have kissed a bit. We did hold each other while we slept on my futon the night of my injury and there was one time when it _could_ have gone further but, like you and Noriko, we decided to take it slowly and not rush into anything yet," he tried to explain in as much detail as she had given him. "I don't know if we will go so far as to 'consummate' our relationship, as you call it, anytime soon. We want to spend some time learning more about each other and exploring our current relationship before we take that next step."

"Fairly answered, Hiromi-san," she giggled, "I applaud your sense of fair play. Now, as to my second question."

He shivered again at the impish gleam in her eye.

"Why exactly is it that a boy has entered into Lillian Girl's Academy disguised as a young lady of good breeding?" she asked, her eyes now sparkling with merriment.

He sighed and looked across the grass to the sakura tree standing quiet and strong by itself among the larger gingkoes. For some reason it simply did not surprise him that she had guessed his true gender. 'How long have you known," he asked without looking at the beautiful woman seated beside him.

"Probably not as long as Sachiko-sama, but certainly longer than Yumi-san," she giggled. "I won't even count that as the answer to your next question but please, don't keep me in suspense."

"Does Noriko-chan know?" he asked, now turning to see her smiling face, her eyes no longer holding the glint of diabolical glee that they had previously, but just simple mirth.

"And that was the second question I was expecting," she giggled again. "And to answer you, I doubt that she knows it for sure but she is an especially intelligent young lady and she is almost as observant as I am. I'm sure she has her suspicions, but I have not gone out of my way to tell her," she finished with her usual serene smile back into place. "I would love to hear the story but if it is too difficult I can simply trust in Sachiko-sama's original decision not to 'out' you."

"Maybe I should record this so I don't have to strain my voice each time I have to retell it. Or maybe I should just announce it to the rest of the Yamayurikai once and get it over with," he said with resignation.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I doubt that Rei-sama or Yoshino-san will ever stop worrying about each other long enough to notice that you really aren't what you seem. They _will_ eventually find out because _you_ will eventually tell them. That is _my_ prediction Hiromi-san," she laughed, "their friendship means more to you than your secret ever will."

"Too true," he replied, joining her briefly in her laughter. He went on to begin to tell her the short version of the story behind his deception, but ended up telling her the whole of it. He just couldn't hide anything from those eyes of hers. They demanded the entire story – never questioning, never judging, and never pitying – simply radiating the affection and trust that he always received from her. Telling Shimako was less of a baring of his soul as it had been previously when he had told first Sachiko and then Tsutako and Yumi. It was more like being in confession. And just as with confession, he felt the love and compassion that she would always provide to him should he ever be in need.

"So, that's the story and the reason," he finished, feeling like an invisible weight that he had not been aware of had been lifted from his shoulders. "Also, please don't hesitate to tell Noriko-chan what I have told you should she ask the question. I feel that she also deserves to know the truth."

"Oh no," she replied placing a comforting hand on his knee. "It is not my tale to tell but yours alone. I will let you decide the when and where, but don't fear that she will reveal your secret. She likes you too much and, like myself, knows how much joy you have brought to Sachiko-sama and Yumi-chan to ever hurt you in any way. You are just too precious to us."

He couldn't help the blush that tinged his ears at her words but they brought as much happiness as embarrassment. He simply thanked her.

"Now," she stated, gathering her lunch things and standing, "we have spoken so long together that classes started a long time ago. I suggest we head over to the Rose Mansion and try to get an early start on today's work rather than disrupting the other students. Will you join me? I promise to make you a wonderful cup of tea," she smiled at him.

He gathered together his own lunch things and stood. "After you my dear Shimako-san," he said with a bow and a wave of his hand.

She grabbed his hand before he could retrieve it and they walked that way along the cobbled paths to the Rose Mansion, speaking and laughing quietly along the way.

He decided to tell Noriko-chan that very afternoon after the end of the day's meeting with Shimako at his side. She took it better than he could have dreamed, simply giving him a big smile and a hug and thanking him for telling her.

"I agree with onee-sama," she said after a moment's thought, "that telling Rei-sama and Yoshino-sama would not be the best thing to do right now – maybe after you graduate?" she said with a smirk.

Shimako started screeching with laughter, the fiendish glint back in her eyes. "Can you just picture Yoshino-san's reaction after believing him to be a girl for _two years_? Especially after she finds out that Yumi-san already knew and never gave it away! She will go ballistic! I have _got_ to be there for that. Don't you _dare_ tell her if I'm not there Hiromi-san or I promise you that I _will_ make you pay dearly!" Shimako warned him, for once unable to control herself as she howled with glee.

"I seem to have broken my onee-sama," Noriko giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

The Lillian sports festival went off without a hitch although Sadako-sensei refused to release him to participate. He had informed the nurse about the two new students that were now aware of his secret and asked that she please tell his godmother. He even remembered to tell Tsutako so that she wouldn't get angry at him again.

He helped Tsutako during the sports festival as she ran from place to place taking shot after shot. He took a break to sit and cheer with Yumi and Sachiko-sama and was in awe of how adroitly Yumi seemed to be able to manage Sachiko's occasional flares of temper. Every time he saw the two together he wondered at the growth he saw in the pig-tailed girl. She was still prone to bursts of childishness that would make others laugh, but for the most part she had blossomed into a thoughtful and mature young lady. She would make a fine Rosa Chinensis after Sachiko graduated.

The next big event was the second-year student's trip abroad. This year's trip was to Italy with stops in Florence, Pisa, Rome, and Venice. Since everyone had to have a roommate, and Yoshino had been pushing hard for Yumi to room with her, it made sense for him to room with Tsutako, at least logically. Emotionally he wasn't sure he was ready to spend an entire week in the same room with her every night. Mami-san had hijacked her to act as the official photographer for the newspaper during the trip so the two journalists (print and photo) would be spending most of their time running around together gathering photos and stories for publication after they returned. The nights, however, were going to be theirs alone.

They checked into their hotel in Rome and, after sorting out room keys among the thirty or so students staying in that hotel, he and Tsutako made their way to the room they were to share. Opening the door he was met with a sight he had not anticipated. Instead of two single beds the room contained a single double bed. He sighed and his shoulders slumped as Tsutako giggled at his reaction.

"Oh come now, Hiromi," she teased him, moving past him and throwing her suitcase on to the foot of the bed, "it's not like we've never slept together before. In fact it wasn't that long ago. You can always consider this as additional 'training'," she giggled at him.

He sighed again and smiled at her, dropping his suitcase and moving across the room to gather her into his arms, a spark of desire in his eyes.

"And what, pray tell, will we be training for," he asked as he bent his head and began to gently place kisses along the side of her neck, slowly moving up to take the lobe of her ear between his teeth to give it a gentle nip. Tsutako moaned in pleasure before she shook her head and pushed him slightly back so that she could look into his eyes.

"H-Hiromi," she stuttered, "W-what are you doing. I th-thought we had agreed . . .".

Hiromi let her go and fell back onto the bed giggling at the look of anxiousness on her face which quickly turned to confusion and than anger. She leapt on top of him with a yell, immediately starting in on tickling him for his temerity. When she had sufficiently punished him she laid her head on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"We did agree," he said between gasps as he slowly regained control of his breathing, "that we would take it slow, Tsutako. But frankly, teasing me isn't going to help me honor that agreement," he continued, his eyes becoming softer but still serious as he looked into her large brown eyes. "There are so many things I want to do with you, one of which is to learn how to give you pleasure. I won't start anything that you don't want me to, but you need to be careful what you _do_ start. I will follow your lead, and I will stop when you say stop, but I can't help but want to hold you and kiss you whenever I get the chance. Can you understand?"

She nodded, smiling up at him for his honesty and his concern for her. "Yes and thank you. I promise not to tease you so much, but," and she looked somewhat timidly at him, "can we make a new agreement? I know I'm not ready to, um, go 'all the way'," he chuckled quietly at her euphemism, "but I wouldn't mind learning how to give you pleasure either, at least, well . . .," she trailed off blushing prettily.

Hiromi bent his head and gave her a gentle kiss. "I think I can agree to that," he said, cupping her cheek in his palm and placing another gentle kiss on her lips to seal the deal, "and we can still go slowly even in that. I don't think either of us is ready to jump into the deep end yet but that doesn't mean we can't 'experiment'," he giggled. "But first we have to go down to dinner," he told her with another sigh, "someone will come looking for us if we don't. So, shall we eat and then come back upstairs. I brought some cards and a few books to pass the time if you want to borrow them, or . . .".

Tsutako started tickling him again for teasing her. They were still laughing as they shut and locked the door to head down for dinner.

-oo-

He woke just before dawn, the brightening light of a new day filtering softly through the sheer curtains over the single window of their room. The rising sun slowly revealed the lovely face of the girl sleeping peacefully beside him, a slight smile on her lips. He loved the shape of her mouth, the small point of her nose, the slim shapeliness of her eyebrows, the gentle curve of her chin. The dark brown hair flowing to her shoulders was a bit messy from their activities of the previous night. He gently brushed a wisp of hair from her brow as he drank in the sight of her, sip by tiny sip.

They had not dressed after their session of love making the previous evening. The sheet that covered them had slipped off her shoulder as he raised himself on an elbow so that he could see more of her. The sight of the gentle swell of her breasts capped by her tender brown nipples threatened to reawaken the intense desire he had felt the night before. He pulled the sheet back up under her chin to cover her nakedness but it could not hide the visions of her from the previous night; of her back arched in ecstasy above him as his tongue had tasted the sweetness of her; of the fire of desire in her eyes as she had slowly slipped down his chest, licking and nipping along the way from his neck to his belly . . . and beyond; of the contented smile as they lay panting afterwards, giggling playfully at the clumsiness of their first attempts but determined to improve their techniques with additional "experiments". They had gone much further than either of them had originally anticipated, but neither had any regrets.

He opened his eyes to restrain the flow of erotic images conjured by his memories only to find her soft, dark blue eyes open and watching him in his reverie, knowing full well what he had been seeing in his mind's eye.

Tsutako reached out a hand to cup his cheek tenderly, a bright smile on her lips. "Good morning, my love," she whispered.

They were the sweetest, most beautiful words he had ever heard. He leaned forward to capture a kiss that was freely given and returned until he separated briefly enough to reply, "Good morning to you as well, my love," before they resumed.

The day's sightseeing started off with a visit to the Vatican. Mami dragged Tsutako off with her, leaving Hiromi to wander the Vatican Museum alone. He meandered through the various sculpture museums and the Pinacoteca Art Gallery before making his way to the Sistine Chapel. While he admired and could understand the beauty and grandeur of the ceiling of the chapel and Michelangelo's _The Last Judgment_, he preferred the darker works of Van Gogh such as the _Pieta, after Delacroix_ housed in the Collection of Modern Religious Art.

It was during his wanderings that he first thought he caught a glimpse of a tall figure with familiar shoulder length, shaggy blonde hair turning a corner some distance from him. By the time he had reached the cross-corridor the person was no longer visible. He shrugged his shoulders and continued his explorations. It was impossible that the individual he thought he had seen would be in Rome.

He continued his wanderings, enjoying the cool beauty of the Vatican Gardens with its many baroque and renaissance statuary and fountains. He walked St. Peters Square and sat at the foot of the obelisk, watching the crowds pass by as he sipped on a cold drink.

He ran into Yumi and Yoshino later in the day and the three of them walked the narrow streets of Rome taking in the sights and the various fountains that seemed to be on every street corner.

"So where is Tsutako-san," Yumi inquired over a gelato while they sat at an outdoor table at a small café.

"She was kidnapped by Mami-san to take photos of the students as they wandered the Vatican museums and surrounding area," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "We are supposed to meet up back at the hotel around five."

"Doesn't Mami-san understand that you two are a couple," Yoshino raved, almost losing her gelato. "She's supposed to at least let you have some alone time!"

Yumi and Hiromi giggled as the girl spouted her frustration at the newspaper reporter.

"Yoshino-san," Hiromi tried to explain calmly to the hyper Rosa Foetida en Bouton, "Tsutako-san and I are trying not to advertise that we are now a couple. Can you see the headlines in the _Lillian Kawaraban_ if she were to find out: 'Ace Photographer and Yamayurikai Assistant in Lesbian Love Nest'; no thank you!"

"You might have a point there, Hiromi-san, but still," she said unwilling to totally give up the argument.

"Yoshino-san. Please think about it," he said with a grin. "Mami-san may be able to monopolize her time during the day, but I get her at night . . . alone . . . in a hotel room . . . in Italy."

"Oh, well," she said with a slight blush as Yumi giggled at her, "if you put it that way."

They finished their snack and headed back to the hotel as the sun continued its slow descent towards evening.

That evening the main topic of discussion revolved around a rumor that one of the students had seen Sei-sama. Hiromi remembered the woman he had seen in the Vatican. Maybe the girl had seen the same woman and mistaken her for Sei-sama. He still saw no reason to believe that the former Rosa Gigantea was somehow wandering around Rome.

The next day they traveled by train to Pisa and then to Florence. Hiromi, Tsutako, Yumi and Yoshino somehow eluded Mami-san and headed over to the Leaning Tower where they were joined by Shimako. They all climbed the tower and enjoyed the view from the observation deck although the wind threatened to blow Yumi away.

As they were exiting the tower, Shimako let lose a quiet yell and went running to hug a tall, dark haired woman in a red coat.

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. "Rosa Canina!" she exclaimed and started walking after Shimako.

Seeing the bewilderment in Hiromi's eyes Tsutako took pity on him to explain. "The young woman's name is Shizuka Kanina, a former Lillian student. She ran in the election for the Roses last year but lost. It turned out that she really had no interest in being a Rose but had only entered the election to attract Sei-sama's attention. It seems that she has, or had, a crush on Sei-sama for some time. She transferred at the end of the year to a music conservatory here in Italy."

_Sei-sama again_, he thought to himself. _This is the third time she has been brought to my attention since we arrived in Italy. Is it still coincidence or is there a fire burning somewhere amidst all this smoke?_

He and Tsutako wandered away from the group to allow them uninterrupted time with their old friend. Unfortunately they wandered directly into the path of Mami-san who once again stole Tsutako from his side. Tsutako gave him a look of regret as she was dragged off once more.

Hiromi simply followed his feet, allowing them to take him wherever they wanted to go. He was confident in his mobile phone's GPS function, if not in his own memory, to guide him back to the train station in time for the trip to Florence.

Florence was mostly given over to free time after the group had registered at the hotel they would be staying at that evening. This time he groaned at the fact that there were two twin beds in the room. For that he had to endure more laughter and teasing from Tsutako.

The photographer was once again shanghaied before they could escape from the ever present Mami-san.

Once again he wandered the streets alone enjoying the sights but lonely for the absence of the girl that had come to mean so much to him. He was passing an outdoor market when he spied a familiar brown coat and a head of shaggy blonde hair. This time he did not allow her to get away.

She was standing, peeking around a corner when he walked up behind her.

"And just what exactly do you think that you are doing Sei-sama?" he asked in his sternest voice.

The older girl actually shrieked and jumped before turning to him with a look of pure guilt in her eyes. That is until she saw who it was that had finally caught her.

"Hiromi-chan," she laughed and pulled him into a big hug, grabbing his ass in the process.

"Stop it already, Sato-san," he warned her.

A parrot that was in a cage just inside the stall they were standing next to decided that it liked that phrase. "Stop it already, Sato-san . . . Stop it already, Sato-san," it repeated at the top of its tiny lungs before saying "Florentine Rice Crackers."

Sei laughed herself silly at the bird. "I've been trying to get him to say that for the last half hour," she admitted when she had calmed down and was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Florentine rice crackers?" asked Hiromi confused before he shook himself. "Don't try to change the subject Sei-sama. You haven't yet answered my question. What are you doing here in Florence? I caught a glimpse of you in Rome and I heard that one of the other students also saw you there at some point. Are you following us or is this just serendipity?"

Sei looked at him and sighed in resignation. "You know I don't have to tell you why I am here but I'll take pity on you. No, I am not following you, or even Yumi-chan. Look, let's go find a place to sit down and have a drink," she recommended, putting her arm through his and guiding him down the lane towards another outdoor café. "Everyone drinks wine here so don't tell me you're too young. I need someone to drink with me, even if it's only a glass or two."

Hiromi allowed himself to be led to a table primarily due to the look of pain in the young woman's eyes. He had been prepared to be angry at her actions but those were not the eyes of someone with mischief on her mind. He ordered a bottle of Chianti and some bread in Italian when the waiter approached without bothering to ask Sei for her preference. She raised an eyebrow at him in question before simply accepting that he somehow spoke Italian. She didn't care what she drank as long as it had alcohol in it.

He doubted that she even tasted the first glass as she guzzled it down. He poured her a second and then held her hand around the glass, wordlessly letting her know she should sip this one. She acquiesced with a nod and took a sip of the wine before setting the glass back on the table.

"Thank you Hiromi, both for the wine and the reminder. I don't need to be getting drunk here. Their jail cells are the pits!" He had no idea how she knew what the jail cells were like, but he had the feeling that it was from first-hand experience.

"In repayment for the wine I will tell you why I am here. You might have heard the story from one of the other Roses or one of the Bouton's, but two years ago I fell in love with a wonderful girl by the name of Shiori." Hiromi simply nodded that he had heard the story as he took a sip from his glass.

"Unfortunately my love had another, higher love that I couldn't compete with. She had always wanted to become a nun and, despite our love for each other, she had already promised herself to God. I won't bore you with the details that you probably already know; how she left me at the station on Christmas, the day before my birthday; how she had asked Youko to pick me up and tell me that she was leaving, that she couldn't be with me; how it was Youko that not only picked me up at the train station, but picked me up out of the gutter as well after I fell apart. I know that poor woman is in love with me, and I wish I could return it. Maybe one of these days I'll wise up and see what is already right in front of me, just waiting," she said with a sad smile.

She took another sip of her wine. "The problem is, I found out where Shiori ran to. She entered a small cloister in Rome of all places." Sei downed the rest of the glass in one gulp and held it out for a refill. Hiromi poured her a third glass and sat back to continue sipping his own. Sei-sama was finally allowing her mask to slip a little and he wanted to be there for her.

She sipped the sweet red wine once more before she continued. "The nuns almost never leave the cloister, but once a year they are allowed to leave for one week and for some reason Shiori comes to Florence. Last year was the first time I followed her here from Rome. This year her annual leave just so happened to coincide with the Lillian trip abroad for second-years. I've had the devil of a time keeping out of sight from these girls. I thought they'd stay all day in Pisa but I guess I was wrong.

"Any way, to make a long story short, when she is here Shiori stays in a small convent just around that corner," she said with a wave of her arm in the general direction. The wine was already starting to get to her. "I figured I would hang around a couple of days and see if I can catch her somewhere on the street. I just want to talk to her and make sure she is happy in her new life. If she is then maybe I can get on with my own. If she isn't . . . well, let's just say I am prepared to spirit her away if that is her wish," she said with a wink and another sip of wine.

"I am sorry Sei-sama," he said with a sigh. "I won't pretend to know how you feel but you have my sympathy nonetheless and I hope that, whatever happens, you find happiness. Have you found a place to stay the night?" he asked her.

"I usually stay in a flop house somewhere around here," she said turning her head this way and that as if trying to find it, a slight glaze already in her eyes.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight," he ventured. "There are two beds and, although I have a roommate, I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company and she will keep this a secret just between us. She's actually quite good at keeping secrets," he grinned.

"What about all the other students?" she asked.

"We'll head over to the hotel now before they get back," he replied. "I can get you into the room without anyone seeing and I can bring food up to you from dinner so that you won't have to starve. Will that suffice?"

"Hiromi-san," she said giving him a look that told volumes, "you might not always be a lot of fun but you are always there when needed. I don't know how they did it but the Yamayurikai found a true treasure when they found you," she hiccupped.

Hiromi left some money on the table and picked up the remainder of the wine along with the two glasses. He held out his arm for the tipsy White Rose which she gladly accepted and they started the short walk back to the hotel. To Sei's surprise and immense gratitude he stopped by a small stall and picked up another bottle of wine before they got back to the hotel and into the room he would be sharing that evening with Tsutako. No one else was around and the clerk simply gave him a wink as he passed by the desk with Sei on his arm. He just shook his head in wonder.

By the time Tsutako returned to the room Sei-sama was sacked out under the covers of the bed nearest the window snoring quietly. He had ordered room service rather than waiting for the dinner rush and had been sure to order enough food for the entire evening just in case Sei woke up hungry again. Tsutako gazed for a moment at the sleeping Rose and then just simply shook her head before looking to Hiromi for an explanation. He told her the short form of the story as she changed into more casual clothes. He had changed his own clothes shortly after Sei had fallen asleep.

"So we have a guest that no one else should see. I don't see that as a problem as long as she's not an obnoxious drunk," she concluded with a sigh and a look full of meaning to her "boyfriend". She had been looking forward to another night alone together (_she could still remember the scream she had muffled with a pillow as he had taken her to, and over, the brink the previous night_) but she understood the change in plans. He kissed her gently in thanks for her understanding and then with a bit more passion for what they were going to miss out on this evening. He too would have liked another night alone with his new love.

Tsutako's willingness . . . no, her _desire_ to explore the endless possibilities of a sexual relationship with him, even if it still excluded for the moment the final act of love making, had both surprised and rocked him. They had teased, tortured, and pleasured each other to ecstasy far sooner in their relationship than he had originally anticipated. He had been looking forward to another opportunity for exploration this evening. Well, they had three more nights before the flight back to Japan. They would just have to make up for lost time.

"It's only for one night. I'll book her a room for the rest of the week before we leave. It's the least I can do for her. You should have seen her Tsutako. I have never seen Sei-sama cry before. I don't ever want to see it again," he said with feeling.

She kissed him again in understanding and the two lay down on the remaining bed to wait for dinner time. They made out quietly to the sound of soft snoring coming from the other bed before they went down to dinner. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

-oo-

Sei was already awake and had a pot of coffee waiting for them when they woke up the next morning.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," she said with the patented Sei-sama smile. "I have hot coffee and croissants courtesy of room service just waiting for your enjoyment. Hop to it and get yourselves dressed," she cajoled them.

"Good morning Sei-sama," Tsutako said with a grin. "I hope you had a restful evening?"

"I did, I did thanks to your wonderful roommate, Camera-chan. And I really do appreciate your understanding and discretion in this matter," she said with a hopeful but anxious smile.

"No worry for you today," she told the older girl while giggling at her favorite nickname. "I have no intention or desire to let slip that I shared a room with the infamous Sei-sama. It would ruin my goody-goody reputation," she smirked, earning a hearty laugh from the former Rose.

"I always did like you, Camera-chan," she crowed softly so as not to awaken the rest of the girls still asleep in their rooms.

Tsutako bowed dramatically as if accepting her applause and then grabbed some clean underwear and her uniform off a hanger and headed for the bathroom to change.

"Thank you again Hiromi-san," Sei said quietly, this time without her mask so firmly in place. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"No thanks are necessary Sei-sama. By the way, you have this room booked for the rest of the week and it is only three blocks from the convent. I had the desk clerk draw a map for you just in case," he said and pointed to a slip of paper on the dresser.

Sei picked it up in wonder then turned and just looked at Hiromi, her eyes glistening in the morning light streaming in through the window. Without saying another word she went over and wrapped him tight in her arms and whispered in his ear, "Necessary or not, thank you Hiromi-chan. You truly are an angel."

Hiromi returned the hug and then stepped back to gather his own things so that he could change. He poured himself a coffee and grabbed a croissant while he waited his turn in the bathroom. "What are your plans for the day Sei-sama?" he asked, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "We will be leaving in about an hour or so to see a few more sights and then catch the train to Venice. You will have the room to yourself after we leave."

"I'll finish breakfast and read a book until the group has gone and then I'll probably go hang out on a street corner," she smirked waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He leaned over and gave the older girl a kiss on the cheek just before the bathroom door opened. "Whatever happens, I pray that you find happiness Sei-sama," he whispered in her ear before he disappeared into the bathroom. Sei placed a finger against her cheek where he had kissed her, a small smile on her lips.

"So do I, Hiromi-san," she whispered softly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "So do I."

* * *

Thanks again for reading and please keep those cards and letters coming ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than most, but to make up for it I should be uploading a little side-story on Friday for Bumble Monkey and the rest of you Sei/Youko lovers. Hope you all like it.

Of course, please continue to R&R _Hiromi-san_. I always appreciate hearing from you.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"How many of you have already memorized your lines," Sachiko asked the group of combined Lillian and Hanadera students that would be acting in the Yamayurikai's production of _The Changelings_.

Hiromi usually loved it when Sachiko smiled. This smile, however, he wasn't so sure about. There was a mischievousness in her smile and in her eyes that he rarely saw from the Rosa Chinensis even in her most carefree moments.

"I am sorry to say that I have decided to switch things up just a bit. The women's roles will now be played by the men of Hanadera while the male roles will be played by the girls of Lillian," Sachiko announced with a gleam in her eye.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed aghast, realizing what this would mean for her and her brother Yuuki, the Student Council President of Hanadera Boy's Academy. (That news had certainly come as a surprise to everybody, including Yumi!) With Sachiko's announcement, Yumi would now be playing the lead male role while her brother would be playing the female lead. Since the roles were supposed to be brother and sister it only made sense for Yumi and Yuuki to play the parts, at least in Sachiko's eyes.

What this decision also meant, much to Hiromi's chagrin, was that he was going to be playing a male role in the production. The laughing look he received from Sachiko-sama told him that the decision to switch the roles had been made primarily as a result of his current masquerade.

The story of _The Changelings_ revolves around two twin siblings. Each child is beautiful but, for some reason, affects the mannerisms of the opposite sex. Their father, a highly placed courtier in the palace of the emperor, because of their mannerisms, is forced to pass off his son as his daughter and vice versa.

Sachiko probably thought it would be hilarious for a male pretending to be a female to play the role of a female pretending to be a male. Or was it a male pretending to be a female pretending to be a male, but acting like a female? Whatever it was it gave him a headache. He just shook his head as Sachiko laughed at him making the other actors wonder what was going on between the two. Yumi just looked shocked.

Despite the extreme gender-bender nature of his minor role in the production, _The Changelings_ was a tremendous success and was acclaimed almost as good as the past year's _Cinderella_.

-oo-

Life has settled down once again after the school festival ended. Classes are back to normal and the Rose Mansion has become quiet. Meetings are fewer and further between as Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama study for their college entrance exams. Having learned from past experience Yumi is simply there for her onee-sama whenever she needs a smile, or a touch, or a tender kiss to get her through the rough days ahead.

But Sachiko has not been quite so kind to Yumi. She has told her that she must find her own petite soeur. Rei has given Yoshino the same task to accomplish, but the two seem to want to go about it in ways just as different as the two Bouton's are from each other. Yoshino decides to hold a "soeur audition" but Yumi somehow is able to talk her into hosting a tea party instead. And instead of using the opportunity just to find soeurs for themselves they open it up to any girls that are interested in finding their own petite or grande soeurs.

Of course, the two Roses-in-waiting are the most popular and desired potential grande soeurs for most of the first-year girls. It reminds him of the days when he had girls fighting over the chance to dance with him in PE. He is serving tea at the party and he notices that Yumi is constantly looking at the door hoping that Touko-chan or another girl, Kanako Hosokawa whom Yumi had met and taken both a liking to and an interest in, would walk in, but neither girl comes.

Yumi later learns that, despite liking and admiring her greatly, Kanako has no interest in becoming Yumi's petite soeur. The girl's decision doesn't overly bother Yumi because she has learned over the past few months just how much she has come to truly love Sachiko's sweet but often turbulent cousin, Touko.

Hiromi doesn't know exactly what it is the girl is hiding behind her great skills as an actress. All he sees is that every time she seems to be getting closer to Yumi she pushes the older girl away. It's breaking his heart to see how much Yumi tries to give her love to Touko-chan only to be rebuffed time and time again.

The night of the Yamayurikai Christmas party Yumi finally summons the courage to ask Touko to accept her rosary only to be rejected in the cruelest of manners. He is so angry at the stupid child that he can't see straight. All he can see is Yumi sobbing in tears in Sachiko's arms, the pain and agony in her heart too much to bear.

And then that stupid, churlish child has the temerity to run against Yumi, Shimako, and Yoshino in the Rose Election. What the hell is she trying to accomplish! If she wanted to be a Rose all she had to do was to accept Yumi's rosary.

Touko never even politicked for the election. Her loss to Shimako and the two Boutons makes no difference to her whatsoever. It reminds him somewhat of the story of Rosa Canina he had heard from Tsutako, but if Touko is trying to get someone's attention he has no idea whose. The only girl she seems interested in is Yumi, just as Touko is the only girl Yumi sees as her future petite soeur. Yumi refuses to give up on the girl even after all the pain she has caused her. Whatever it is that is keeping Touko from going to her, Yumi is willing to wait until she is ready. Yumi tells the others to simply let Touko-chan be. She will not chase after her but will be there for her should the younger girl ever need or want to speak. It is the bravest thing he has ever seen her do.

And for whatever reason, it seems to work.

-oo-

This year just like last, the _Lillian Kawaraban_ sponsored a Valentine's Day event. Each of the three second-years, Shimako, Yumi, and Yoshino, were given colored cards to hide somewhere on campus within a designated area – Red for Yumi, White for Shimako, and Yellow for Yoshino – corresponding to the color of their Rose family. Students that were interested in signing up to hunt for the cards had a chance at winning a half day date with the Rose matching the color of the card they had hidden. Yumi's popularity had grown so much over the past year that Hiromi thought that fully half of the girls participating in the hunt were hoping to find her red card.

Hiromi had, of course, elected not to join in the hunt so he had offered his services to help out at the Rose Mansion. The meeting room was full of young girls talking, gossiping, and simply enjoying the companionship. If some were waiting for Yumi, sitting at the head of the table sipping a cup of tea and speaking softly to those around her, to give a hint as to where she had hidden her card they were going to be disappointed.

Even Sachiko-sama had signed up for the event but she was happy right now to be sitting next to her petite soeur, a cup of Earl Grey in hand and the light of love shining from her eyes.

Yumi was entertaining the room with funny stories from her days with the Yamayurikai and the many events that have occurred. She starts to tell a story about how scared she was of screwing up on her first date with Sachiko but a gentle cough from her onee-sama has her blushing and stammering and quickly changing the subject. Hiromi smiled at the sight of Sachiko hiding her giggles behind her tea cup. He wonders again which of the two girls has grown more in the year and a half they have been soeurs.

Hiromi has no idea where the future Red Rose has hidden her card, but he thinks that it is probably somewhere in this very room. The Rose Mansion and this meeting room have meant so much to Yumi since the day she first met Sachiko-sama in front of the statute of Maria-sama. In this room she has laughed and cried, made friends and found both a big sister and a lover. If any place on this campus means as much to the sweet girl he doesn't know where it could be. Even the greenhouse, while important to both she and Sachiko, doesn't hold the number of memories that she has of this room.

At the announcement that there are only five minutes left in the hunt Sachiko slides her chair back and stands, her eyes looking directly at her petite soeur.

"Yumi, would you please stand?" she asks the brown-eyed girl.

A small smile teases Yumi's lips but before she can act on her onee-sama's request they can all hear the front door to the mansion slam open and the pounding of feet on the stairs. Yumi's eyes widen in startlement while a smile plays across Sachiko's lips. Then the door to the meeting room is thrown open and a winded Touko-chan rushes in.

"Yumi-sama," she says loudly while trying to catch her breath, "P-please give me your rosary!" she finally gasps, her eyes almost pleading with the older girl that she has so wronged.

Yumi slowly stands and walks towards the panting girl, taking her hands in her own and the glistening of moisture forming in her eyes. But before she can say anything the other girls notice what Yumi had been sitting on. There on the seat cushion of her chair was the red card that half the school had been searching for this past hour. A dozen pairs of eyes flash between Yumi, Touko, and Sachiko, but it is Sachiko that finally speaks up.

"While it is true that I asked Yumi to stand, it is Touko-chan that actually got her out of her chair," she says with a smile while looking at her petite soeur and her cousin. "The card rightfully belongs to Touko-chan."

Yumi smiles up at her onee-sama, a look of gratitude and love in her overly expressive eyes. No words need be spoken between the two they are so close now. Sachiko gives a slight nod indicating Touko-chan and Yumi turns back to the girl she has for so long wanted to bring into the Chinensis family.

"B-before you answer, Yumi-sama, can I please take you out on our date? I-If you would still have me after that I would be honored to be your petite soeur," she says in a quiet voice bowing her head lower than he had ever seen her do before – even to Sachiko.

"Of course, Touko-chan," Yumi replies softly, placing a hand against the girl's cheek in affection. Touko briefly leaned into her hand before standing back.

"Shall we make it this Saturday?" she asked in a stronger voice, her mask falling back into place in this room full of witnesses.

"I look forward to it. You can call me with the details," Yumi replied still smiling but understanding the younger girl's need to recapture her composure.

"Yes, Yumi-sama. Please plan for an early start. There is someplace in particular I would like to take you and it is a good distance from here."

Yumi just nodded and picked up the red card from her chair before handing it to Touko-chan. "I believe this is yours," she says before returning to her seat and picking up her tea once again. Touko gave her a quick smile and left the room, her curls bouncing with the lightness of her steps.

Hiromi and Sachiko shared a glance, both happy with this wonderful turn of events, before Sachiko returned to her seat next to her petite soeur and took Yumi's hand in her own.

-oo-

Hiromi never found out what the two spoke about or where they went on their date that Saturday, but Tsutako invited him to join her for an outing the Monday after the date. She dragged him out of class at lunchtime and rushed him to a hidden spot near the statue of Maria-sama.

"What's this all about Tsutako," he asked his girlfriend but she shushed him and pulled him back behind a tree. Then she simply pointed towards the statue and raised her camera.

Walking up to stand in front of the statue were Yumi-san, Touko-chan, and Sachiko-sama. Yumi positioned herself to the left of the statue while Touko stood to its right facing Yumi. Sachiko stood between the two smiling at both of them.

And there before Maria-sama and Sachiko, with Tsutako once again in the right place at the right time to capture the moment, Yumi placed her rosary around Touko's neck. Hiromi had never actually seen a soeur ceremony before and tears welled up in his eyes. It was a scene of love and friendship, held informally but with a sense of tradition and reverence that transcended the moment. He doubted he would ever forget this sight no matter how long he lived.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone for staying with me on this one. Your comments and reviews have been great. Only a few more chapters to go, so please hang in there a just little longer.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support. Only a few more chapters after this one, so I hope you enjoy them.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will lay claim to Hiromi and his family.

* * *

"Hiromi-san," Yumi called out from her seat at the meeting table, "Were you able to order the roses for graduation?"

"For the third time 'yes' Yumi-san. The roses have been ordered: peach colored to combine the colors of red, white, and yellow. I believe this variety is called 'Candelabra', and they will be delivered the morning of graduation. Everything is set so would you _please_ relax and stop pestering everyone?" Hiromi grinned at the overly fretful girl. She had been like this ever since the end of February when Shimako had reminded her that it was their responsibility as the new heads of the Yamayurikai to plan and execute not only the graduation ceremony but the graduation party for their grande soeurs as well.

The look of shock and despair on Yumi's face had made him want to fold the hapless girl in his arms and tell her it would all be fine. She had been so unsure of herself when she had first been elected as the new Rosa Chinensis, but she had quickly overcome her initial fears and buckled down to the job just as her onee-sama had taught her. Now if she would just lighten up!

"I'm sorry Hiromi-san," she said looking up at him with a weak smile. "I really do appreciate all the help you have given us. You're not even a member of the Yamayurikai yet we always seem to work you like a dog and you never complain. I don't know what we would ever have done without you."

"You don't have to be sorry Yumi-san and I am happy to help. The archery club is in hiatus, exams are pretty much over and I feel very confident about the two that are left, and Tsutako-san is busy getting the Photography Club ready for next year now that she has been elected as president. If I weren't here helping you I would just be a home moping and procrastinating about studying that I really don't have to do," he explained at length, "And of course all of you would immediately fall on your collective faces if I were not around to keep you out of trouble," he grinned.

"Too true," she laughed finally as the stress visibly flowed from her neck and shoulders. "Even Touko-chan is too busy with the Drama club now that she has been named its president. I just hope she hasn't bitten off more than she can chew with the responsibilities she will have both to the club and to the Yamayurikai," she sighed again as she thought of her lovely petite soeur.

Once Touko had finally acknowledged her feelings for Yumi the two had bonded together like glue. Even though Sachiko would be attending Lillian University next semester and would thus be just across the fields from the high school campus, the opportunities for her and Yumi to be together were going to be somewhat limited. They had agreed to have dinner together at least once a week and to get together most weekends but Hiromi firmly believed it was her growing relationship with Touko that would keep Yumi sane. Touko would never replace the spot in her heart occupied by Sachiko, but she had built a place of her own in Yumi's heart that would never be assailed.

"She'll be fine Yumi," Hiromi told the apprehensive girl. "She's been on her own so much of her life, relying only on herself, that any support you give her will be welcomed. I've already seen a change in her in just the few short weeks you two have been soeurs. She's opening up to others more as each day passes. You are a very positive influence on her, just as you were on Sachiko-sama, so never sell yourself short young lady."

Yumi blushed at his praise but just nodded her acceptance as Yoshino burst into the room with a sedate Shimako walking gracefully in at her heels.

"It still just makes me so angry, Shimako-san," the girl ranted, "First she waits until Christmas to tell me that she had decided to go away to school, and now Rei is moving to Tokyo so that she won't have to commute so far to Todai each day." She seemed to deflate and slumped into a chair putting her head down on the table and covering herself with her arms. "Why is she doing this to me?" she whispered as a tear formed at the corner of her eye.

Shimako sat next to the distraught girl, putting an arm around her and pulling her close as Noriko and Touko tentatively entered the room now that the rampage seemed to be over.

Shimako cradled the girl in her arms while she cried softly. "You already know why Yoshino-chan," she said softly, "The two of you need to get away from each other for a while to discover not only who you really are, but who you _can_ be. If you never have a life of your own, how can you truly share that life with someone else? You two have leaned on each other so much over the years you have never learned how to stand on your own."

"But you will still have us, Yoshino-san," Yumi added, "and Rei-sama will be rooming with Youko-sama who is there for her pre-law degree so she will also have someone that cares for her to help her when she needs it. And don't forget, you will have Nana-chan to worry over next year. I am sure that your new petite soeur will keep you busy."

"And Rei-sama will be only an hour or so away by train," Hiromi finished, placing a comforting hand on Yoshino's shoulder. She had stopped her crying and was wiping away the tears from her eyes, a small smile on her face as she looked at the room full of friends and sisters she knew she could always count on.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "Thank you all for being my friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's obvious," Noriko answered her stoically as she put a cup of chamomile tea on the table in front of her, "You would fall apart at the first opportunity. You would be up a creek without a paddle. You would . . ."

"Enough, enough," Yoshino laughed at the youngest White Rose, "I get the picture."

"Have you finished your speech onee-sama," Touko asked Yumi.

"Hmmm, oh, yes. Would you like to read it over for me? I really would appreciate your input. You have so much more experience with public speaking than I do."

"Ok, but we will rehearse it later onee-sama," she told her grande soeur, "You are going to need the practice if you don't want to look like a fool on stage."

"Yes Touko-sama," Yumi replied with a smile, wondering sometimes who was the real big sister, "Would you like to come over to my house after dinner? I think we have some tiramisu left," she said with a twinkle in her eye knowing how much her little sister loved sweets.

Touko thought a moment before asking, "Will Yuuki-sama be there?"

"Probably, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem onee-sama. I kind of like your brother. He is kind and considerate just like you are, but . . ."

"But?" Yumi encouraged her.

"It seems that he could have a bit of wildness in him if he were to really let loose," she finished with a shy grin.

"Yuuki . . . wild?" Yumi laughed. "You better believe it! You should hear the stories about how he terrorized me when we were growing up. How he thought up some of his escapades I'll never know. He is very imaginative."

"That's . . . interesting to know," Touko answered thoughtfully with a little grin. Hiromi could see the wheels turning and the spark of interest in her eyes.

"Be careful Touko-chan," he warned the soon to be Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, "You might have to fight Kashiwagi-san for him," he smirked as she blushed. _What is it about these Red Roses that make their blushes so cute_, he asked himself?

"I can take care of that dweeb," she stated with snort, "I know all of his secrets, not just the ones he has _finally_ owned up to."

Yumi's eyes had gone wider and wider as she watched this exchange. "Yuuki? Touko and Yuuki? Ehhhh?" she exclaimed now looking anew at her petite soeur.

Touko turned a bright red as she looked through her lashes at Yumi. "W-would that be a problem onee-sama?"

"N-no Touko-chan, no problem," Yumi replied with a big grin. "I am just surprised."

"Not all roses are gay onee-sama!" Touko loudly proclaimed with her hands on her hips and a devilish smile on her face as she looked first at her big sister and then at the others around the room.

The room was silent for about three seconds before everyone burst out laughing. Even Shimako had somehow misplaced her "cape of serenity" and was actually rolling on the floor holding her stomach and laughing louder than anyone.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny," Touko pouted.

"Onee-sama got broke again," Noriko snickered.

-oo-

"I am pleased to now introduce to you the graduation speaker for the underclassmen, giving the farewell address, our Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Fukuzawa Yumi-san," announced Academy Director, Kaori Tamura.

Yumi walked to the center of the stage and the podium that waited there like a patient predator, ready to pounce upon its prey. She shivered in anticipation of her very first formal public speaking engagement. She had fretted over each and every word, every phrase, every sentence, for over three weeks. Touko-chan and the others had helped her tremendously with the language of the speech as well as her rehearsals leading up to this moment. Was she ready? Could she do this?

Her stomach had been in turmoil all morning. She had slept very little the night before worrying over the language of the speech. Was it too trite? She had compared her speech to others from previous years and it sounded fine; right in line with those of the past. So why was she worried? She couldn't stop thinking about it. Was it right?

The time had now come and, as she stepped up to the microphone, a pair of sapphire blue eyes flashed through her mind. It was like a splash of cold water on a crisp autumn morning. She was suddenly, finally awake and could once again see her way forward.

"T-Thank you Tamura-sensei," Yumi looked out over the crowd. She had not been able to watch as the third-year students had filed in and taken their seats. She had been busy backstage with some final crisis or another and so she had not seen where her onee-sama was sitting. However, just as Sachiko was able to pick her out in any crowd, no matter how large and chaotic, so too could Yumi's eyes immediately find her beloved Sachiko in any gathering. Her eyes turned unerringly to those of her lover and she smiled shyly as Sachiko returned her glance. She tried to gather her courage from the gentle smile offered by her onee-sama.

"I-I had p-prepared a speech for today," she stammered quietly, the microphone barely catching and amplifying her nervous voice as she ruffled the pages of her speech for the crowd, as if to prove her words, "but I have been thinking for the p-past day that there must be s-something wrong with it. It just didn't s-sound right to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I b-barely slept last night thinking about it," she continued weakly.

In the audience, Touko-chan covered her eyes, afraid for her onee-sama to embarrass herself before not just the family and students in attendance, but more importantly, in front of Sachiko-oneesama. She held her breath, praying to Maria-sama to give her grande soeur her aid. She glanced over at Sachiko to see a look of deep concern in her eyes, afraid for her petite soeur.

"It was not until I stepped up here before you, and looked into the eyes of my onee-sama, that it finally dawned on me what the problem was," she said, her voice becoming stronger and more assured with each phrase. "The speech I wrote, and was prepared to give this morning, says nothing of what is truly in my heart; and if my onee-sama taught me anything at all it was to always say what was in my heart."

As her voice firmed up, and as she looked out across the assembled people, she took courage from those she recognized in the audience: Her Sachiko, her petite soeur, her friends on the Yamayurikai; from Tsutako standing at the back taking photos with Hiromi-san standing comfortably by her side. She gave a shy smile before she continued.

"You know, the first day I arrived at Lillian and stepped foot on her campus, I was afraid. I was afraid that I would not be able to fit into the mold of the proper, maidenly lady that was expected of me. I was afraid that I would not be able to make any friends, that I would be alone – again. Looking around at that time I saw a lot of girls that seemed to be just as afraid as I was; unsure of themselves and what life at this school would bring.

"As time went by I watched as most of the girls around me met others, made friends, laughed at lunch, made plans for parties and dates, and moved forward with their lives. I made a few acquaintances, people I could speak to in class, at the library, or say 'good day' to as I walked to and from the bus stop, but there was no one I thought I could call on in need, to go shopping with, or just to laugh with on the phone. I was finally able to make two _very_ good friends, but I did not want to burden them with any of my problems.

"I noticed that many of the girls in my class started forming relationships with older girls at the school and became petite soeurs to those sempais. I knew of the Soeur System here at Lillian, but I already knew that it would never apply to me.

"Then one day, as I was just finishing my prayer to Maria-sama, I was stopped by the most unlikely person; someone I had always admired from afar and looked up to as the epitome of the true 'Lillian Maiden', but never in my life believed would speak to someone like me. I was way too far beneath her to ever come to the notice of someone like her, let alone someone she would ever speak to.

"She was beautiful, refined, a proper lady in all respects. She was the idol of the campus that everyone looked up to and wanted to get closer to. Everyone but me that is; and yet here she was, stopping me on the path, in front of Maria-sama, to straighten the scarf of my uniform.

"The events of that morning and the two weeks that followed changed my life in the most profound ways possible. I met new people, I took on more responsibilities, my time was no longer solely my own but that was fine; because for the first time I was surrounded by people that cared about me, that appreciated me not just for my homework notes, but for who I am; or should I say, 'for who I was'.

"Because from the moment I met my onee-sama not only did my life change, but I changed as well. I learned to have more confidence in myself as well as in others. I learned to be more giving, and to be more selfish as well. I learned that it was not only 'right' to speak my mind and say what it was that I wanted, but that it was 'expected' of me to do so. I learned that lesson the hard way, not once but twice.

"But I was not the only one that learned and was changed by my new relationship with my onee-sama. She too learned and changed right alongside me. I would like to believe that we had a positive influence on each other and that all of the changes have been for the better. I am sure that if you asked her she would agree with that wholeheartedly.

"And I know that I am not the only one of the underclassmen to have experienced this wonderful change and growth. I look out now among the students that will remain here at Lillian and I once again see fear in their eyes. The same fear that is now racing through my own heart . . . because my onee-sama is leaving me.

"The person that means so much to me, who has helped me to grow and to become the person I am today, who has given so much of herself to me, just as I have given so much of myself to her, is leaving me. And I am sorely afraid.

"Luckily, this is not a fear that will keep me down; it will not erode my hard-won self confidence; it will not weaken me but, instead, will make me stronger still. This experience I can learn from and grow as well. It is because of her that I can say goodbye to my onee-sama today, not with fear of what the future will bring, but with excitement and awe and, yes, just a little bit of trepidation. But I know that, if ever I need her, she will always be at my side because she is my onee-sama and I am her petite soeur. And we love each other dearly.

"So it is not with a heavy heart, but with gladness that I do not say goodbye to my onee-sama and to my friends, and to the rest of the graduating class, but to each and every one of you, I say 'good day' and may your lives be as shining with joy, and happiness, and success as I know they can be; and please remember that we will always be there for you, just as we know you will always be there for us."

The speaker for the graduating class giving the formal reply, Lillian's Rosa Chinensis, Ogasawara Sachiko-san, stood up from her seat in that totally silent chamber and slowly mounted the stage, her eyes never once leaving the beautiful, smiling countenance of her petite soeur. When she reached the podium and the brown haired, large eyed girl that waited there for her, she gently took her into her arms and hugged her to her body as tightly as she possibly could. She stood that way for much longer than propriety would normally allow but she did not care. As she regained some measure of control she stepped back from her petite soeur just far enough to give Yumi a quick kiss on the cheek and then held her hand tightly as she turned to the audience and the microphone that awaited her.

In her left hand she held the speech that she too had prepared for that day. She looked at the papers briefly and then let them fall to floor, floating like so many leaves in an autumn breeze. With a smile that only a very few in that large audience had ever seen, including most of her own family, she leaned forward and spoke but a single word into the microphone.

"Ditto".

Sachiko hugged Yumi to her once again and then they left the stage, hand-in-hand, to the thunderous applause of a standing ovation.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Special thanks to Seyan, Teufelchen29, and Insomniac1970 for their reviews and comments. I really appreciate your feedback. Keep 'em coming ^_^

Just a fun chapter today.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"Yumi, that was so wonderful. Your words truly moved me. I am so very proud of you," Sachiko told her petite soeur as they walked to the Rose Mansion from the graduation ceremony. They had not bothered to wait for the end but had simply left the building as soon as they had gotten backstage. They now had their arms around each other's waists as they strolled at a leisurely pace towards the Rose Mansion, in no great hurry to get there, just enjoying each other's company.

Yumi looked up at these words of praise, the light of her happiness glittering in her eyes. "Thank you Sachiko. I never could have done it if it had not been for you, and they were the true words from my heart just as you taught me." She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, "But I can't believe you didn't even try to present your own speech. I'm sure it would have been great."

"No matter how 'great' it may have been it could never even approach your words, my sweet," she explained smiling down at the girl. "There was no way on earth that I could top it, and besides, I agreed with every word you said. I remember my own first days here in high school. No matter how much I tried to hide it with my usual bravado and 'proper' attitude even I was somewhat afraid of how I would be received by my peers and the upperclassmen. If it had not been for Youko-sama I am not sure what would have happened to me.

"And I know that your words went straight to the heart of every student and former student at that ceremony because they struck like an arrow of love into mine," she whispered as she bent and placed a kiss on Yumi's cheek.

Yumi blushed and briefly pulled Sachiko into a hug as they arrived at the Rose Mansion. Yumi immediately started preparing tea for when the rest of the Yamayurikai and their guests arrived after the graduation ceremony while Sachiko began to set the table.

"Sachiko, won't your parents be angry that you left before the end of graduation?" she asked while pulling plates and teacups out of the cupboard.

"No, I received my diploma early since I was a speaker and I warned them that I might have to leave to help get the place set up for the party," Sachiko responded as she set the silverware at each place setting as Yumi set out the plates. "Since both my mother and father are coming to the afternoon party they will get to spend plenty of time with me and my friends. Your parents are coming over as well, right?" she asked.

"Of course onee-sama, you have become very important to them this past year," she replied as she poured the newly brewed tea into a silver carafe and started to boil more water to prepare a second carafe. With as many people as were expected one pot of tea just was not going to cut it. "They were so nervous the day they first met you at the sports festival I think my father nearly had a conniption. But since they have spent more time with you, and have met both your parents and realized that you aren't some demi-gods, they have really come to love you as if you were their own daughter."

"And I love them as well. They are so kind and welcoming. I wish my parents could be more like them sometimes. I know that the duties of business require a certain amount of decorum in public, but in private I would love for them to loosen up a bit more," she sighed.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and bring up the food platters, Sachiko," Yumi suggested as Sachiko set out the last place setting and Yumi poured the second round of tea into the remaining carafe. "You may not have realized it since you see them every day but I have noticed that both of your parents, especially Auntie Sayako, have loosened up a lot over the past year. Didn't you notice what Uncle Tooru was wearing at the luncheon last month?"

"No, he sort of rushed through and I never got a chance," Sachiko answered with a frown, trying to remember that day.

"That's right, he was _literally_ running through," Yumi giggled. "Anyway, he was wearing a pair of khakis with a polo shirt. Ok, yes, it was Prada, but still it was a polo shirt," she grinned at the disbelief on her lover's face.

"My father in a pair of khakis? I mean, I agree that the polo shirt is pretty laid back for him. But khakis would be his equivalent of ratty, holey jeans. I can't believe I missed that," she laughed.

"And when was the last time you saw him 'rush' anywhere," Yumi reminded her dark haired girlfriend with a giggle.

"Alright, you win Yumi," Sachiko declared defeat, tossing her hands up into the air. "I guess I was too focused on the results of my entrance exams . . . or on a particularly sexy girlfriend," she teased, patting Yumi's butt as they entered the kitchen.

"Sachiko!" Yumi cried with a laugh as she jumped out of harm's way. "Don't start something you can't finish you minx, especially with our parents probably already on their way!"

Sachiko reached for Yumi and pulled her into her embrace. "Better a minx than a vixen," she purred, nuzzling Yumi's neck and planting soft kisses from her collar bone to the top of her very delectable ears, adding a judicious lick here and there just for good measure.

"Sachiko," Yumi moaned as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and arched her neck, "you don't fight fair. Mmm, more please."

The former Rosa Chinensis placed a long and passionate kiss on Yumi's lips, her tongue darting in and out of her soeurs mouth as she gripped the cheeks of her slender rear-end. "I never said anything about being fair," she whispered between flashes of tongue.

The next thing she knew Yumi had leapt off the floor and wrapped her legs around Sachiko's waist, the skirt of her uniform riding up to her hips as she deepened the kiss even further, sucking on Sachiko's tongue and moving her hands up her lover's back to hold her under her arms. Sachiko carried Yumi that way over to the small kitchen table and set her down so that they did not overbalance and so she could use her hands for something better than holding her petite soeur in the air.

Sachiko slid her hands slowly up the inside of Yumi's thighs, teasing her with light prods of her long fingers.

"God, I love piano players," Yumi groaned into Sachiko's mouth, briefly releasing her tongue.

"If it weren't for the party," Sachiko murmured, "I'd make you sing my love."

Yumi broke away from her so fast that it left Sachiko breathless, "Yumi?"

"That's it Sachiko! That's it," she laughed as Sachiko looked at her with the stricken expression of a puppy that has just had its treat withheld.

"What's 'it' Yumi, and come back here before I come after you."

Yumi complied eagerly, giving Sachiko a long, deep kiss before reluctantly breaking away again.

"We have to stop onee-sama," she gasped. "They'll be here any moment," she gently pushed Sachiko away so that she could stand and straighten her skirt while Sachiko fixed her collar and then saw to the tidiness of her own uniform.

"You're right Yumi, much as I would like to continue we can't be found like this. The girls would understand but my parents have just come to grips with the fact that I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. Having to watch us paw each other might be a bit much," she giggled.

Yumi went up on her tiptoes and gave her lover a tender kiss," Do you know how much it means to me to here you say that Sachiko? I know that I want to grow old with you, but hearing that it is also what you want . . ."

"I love you Yumi," Sachiko said with a soft smile. "Of course I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Sachiko."

They shared a last, lingering kiss before Sachiko sighed and turned to grab one of the food trays, asking "so what exactly did you mean when you said 'that's it'? What's 'it'?"

Yumi grabbed the other food tray and the two started back up the stairs to the meeting room, Yumi almost bouncing in her excitement. "You said it, Sachiko. Make me sing!"

"Please Yumi, make sense. I know what I said, I just do not understand your reaction. Please explain it to me," she asked in frustration.

"It's simple Sachiko. After this afternoon's graduation party for the families, we take Rei-sama and the rest of the girls to karaoke!"

"Karaoke? Yumi, that's a wonderful idea. I've never been but have always wanted to go. But can we get a reservation this late?"

"I don't think that will be a problem," she said gleefully. "Lillian is the only school graduating this week, so it won't be like we have to compete with all the other schools. Their graduation ceremonies are _next_ weekend."

"That's true! Yumi, you are incredible. I never would have thought of a karaoke party. I love it!" she exclaimed as they set the trays down and dropped into their usual chairs.

"You love what?" Hiromi asked with a grin as he came through door. "I already know you love Yumi, and she is definitely not an 'it', so you must be talking about something else."

Yumi screeched and ran to him and threw her arms around him, "Karaoke!" she exclaimed. "We're going to go karaoke after this afternoon's party. You, Sachiko, me, Yoshino, Rei, Shimako, everyone! It will be a blast!"

Hiromi had to laugh at the girl's enthusiasm and looked over her shoulder to where Sachiko was grinning almost from ear-to-ear in similar excitement. He sighed, "Alright Yumi, while you are entertaining our guests I'll make a couple of quick calls and get it set up. For how many, when, and for how long?"

Yumi thought about it seriously before he answered, "Twelve, for seven o'clock, and all night," she grinned when she said that last bit. "Oh, and make it two rooms. We can use one for sleeping if anyone needs to crash while everyone else is still partying."

"Got it," he said with a smile. "You and Sachiko-sama finish setting up here and I'll go make the call. It shouldn't take me more than a few minutes. Don't forget the cold drinks in the refrigerator downstairs. You can put some of them out and put the rest in the mini-fridge under the counter to stay cold" he said with a wave as he headed towards the door.

"Yes Master," the girls said in unison and giggled at his exaggerated, and much aggrieved, sigh. "It really is frightening how much you too think alike sometimes," he said with a smirk as he finally left the room pulling out his cell.

Yumi and Sachiko watched him walk out and glanced at each other, almost identical smiles of love on their lips. "We really do need to do something for him," Yumi said quietly. "He has done so much for us this past year. He more than deserves it."

"I agree Yumi," Sachiko replied, "but what? He never asks for anything. He just gives his all for everyone else."

"I don't know, sweetheart," she said, gathering Sachiko in her arms one more time, "but we have to think of something. Let's ask the others as well and see if we can put our heads together to come up with something. Remember though; Rei, Yoshino, and Nana don't know yet, so we have to be somewhat circumspect about the possibilities."

Sachiko leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

-oo-

Hiromi thought that the afternoon graduation party for the families had ended up being a lot of fun. Rei's and Yoshino's parents had fawned all over Rei, giving her their congratulations and speaking about her future at Todai. Her intent was to get her degree in Kinesiology and then go on to get her teaching certificate. They asked a number of questions regarding her living with Youko-sama but even those were all positive.

Only Yoshino still seemed a bit put out over the fact that her onee-sama was going away. She had finally accepted Rei's decision, and even the reasons for it, but that didn't mean it was her favorite topic of discussion.

Yumi's and Sachiko's fathers seemed to be having a serious discussion without really saying what it was about; alternating discussions between society, business, and their daughters. Neither came right out and said anything directly, but they seemed to come to a mutual agreement that they were each willing to support their daughter's relationship. At least this was his opinion as he eavesdropped while being sure that they had plenty of refreshments and snacks. Neither man took any notice of him as he topped off their drinks and replaced the bowl of mixed nuts in front of them three times.

Sayako-sama and Yumi's mother, Miki, were much less circumspect in their discussions. They were both thrilled that their daughters, the light of their lives, had found someone they could love and be loved by in return.

Hiromi assumed that this was the first time the families had gotten together after their daughters announced the truth of their relationship to them. Yumi had told him the story just after Christmas. She was so proud of her onee-sama that she had simply been bursting. When he had asked Sachiko about it later, she had informed him that she had been scared out of her wits at the time, and only having Yumi by her side and holding her hand had given her the courage to get through the ordeal.

She had threatened her father and grandfather to never provide them with an heir if they forced her to go through with that sham of a marriage to Suguru. She had further informed them that she and Yumi would be together and that they planned to adopt as soon as they were both secure in their jobs after attending college. With Suguru having already publicly broken off the engagement, and both Sachiko's mother and grandmother behind them, the men had had no choice but to accede to her demands if they wanted the Ogasawara Zaibatsu to continue to remain in the hands of the family.

"She is my strength," Sachiko had admitted in a low voice. "Whenever she is by my side I feel I can conquer any obstacle. I don't know how I survived without her this long. I feel as if my real life finally began at the moment she agreed to be my petite soeur. Up until then I had just been marking time; going through the motions of life without really participating in them. She gives me so much, not just strength and courage, but so much more. Can you understand that Hiromi?" she had asked him seriously.

"I can Sachiko-sama," he had replied easily. "I feel the same way about all of you. It wasn't until I came to Lillian and met all of you that I found my first true friends. I don't even want to think about a life without all of you in it."

The two had shared a knowing smile, no further words required.

It now looked as if their families would also give them their full support. He was overjoyed for them. It wasn't his place to tell them; let the families do that in their own time and in their own way. It was simply one more worry that he could file away as no longer necessary.

-oo-

After the families had left and the Rose Mansion had been put back into proper order the remaining party members, including all of the Rose families past and present with the exception of Eriko who wasn't able to make it, along with Hiromi and Tsutako, headed out to the karaoke box. Hiromi had been able to secure two large, interconnecting rooms for the event so there was plenty of space to hang out in. He wasn't particularly surprised when Yumi announced the one, unassailable rule for the evening.

"OK everyone listen up," she called out over the din, "we have both of these rooms for the night. This room will be the party room and the other will be the sleeping area. The door from that room to the hall has been locked from the inside so no one can accidentally or intentionally enter from the hallway. From the inside, all you have to do is turn the knob and the door will open so there should be no safety concerns. However," she proclaimed, looking especially hard at Sei-sama, "at no time will the interconnecting door be locked. I don't care how intimate you want to get, or even _actually_ get, with someone else. That's no excuse for forcing everyone else to try to sleep in the racket we will be raising in this room. Have I made myself absolutely clear Sei-sama, Youko-sama?" she asked.

"Ah Yumi-chan, you wound me," Sei pouted at first and then put on her usual evil grin. "Of course, if Yumi-chan wants to join us, I certainly won't complain," she said with a wink at Sachiko.

"I won't even countenance that comment with a response Sei," Sachiko said in her most prim and proper voice, nose high in the air. The gleam in her eyes though said how much she would really like to respond. Yumi came to her rescue as always simply by plopping herself in Sachiko's lap and putting her arms around her neck.

"Why in the world would I want to be with you, Sei-sama, when I have my Sachiko to take care of any needs I might have?" she said with as straight a face as she could muster. She then gave an appreciative leer at Youko, running her eyes over the body of the dark haired former rose before continuing. "However, if Youko-sama wanted to join us I might be amenable."

Sei's jaw dropped half way to the floor in shock while Youko gulped like a landed fish. "Sachiko," Sei cried, "you have totally corrupted my sweet and innocent Yumi-chan. What _have_ you been teaching this girl?"

"Things you could never teach her Sei," Sachiko replied with a grin, capturing Yumi's lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

The room erupted in laughter, all at Sei-sama's expense. The older blonde just gave a cheeky grin, wet one finger in her mouth, and made a mark in the air. "One for you Sachiko," she said with a laugh.

Sachiko was privately pleased. She rarely got one over on Sei-sama and she had Yumi to thank once again. Her lover knew her very well and that pleased her to no end. And it was rare to see her onee-sama so nonplussed. Her expression of unadulterated shock had made Sachiko's night. Everything from then on would be gravy. She squeezed the girl sitting on her lap briefly just to show her appreciation. Yumi turned to give her a bright smile, fully understanding her feelings without a word being said. Yumi was just happy that she was able to support her lover.

Yoshino kicked off the night of song, food and drink (alcoholic for Sei and Youko, sodas and fruit juices for the rest) with the song "Fuwa Fuwa Time". Yumi was able to find a version of "Maria's Heart" and got Sachiko to sing it with her as a duet, while Sei did a new song by Polysics. Shimako found a song by Takada which Noriko followed up with a song by Tomokawa. Rei and Yoshino then surprised everyone with a duet of a song by Taylor Swift. The eclectic selections were a big hit all around and the evening stayed lively until some of the younger girls started fading around midnight.

Yumi and Sachiko put Touko to bed while Shimako tucked in Noriko and Yoshino saw to Nana. Yoshino had promised Nana's parents that she would be well cared for and she was determined to keep her word. The middle-school girl ate a decent dinner and was limited primarily to fruit juices with an occasional soda. Rei had smiled to watch her cousin caring for the young girl that had finally been formally brought into the Foetida family earlier in the day when Yoshino had given the dark haired girl her rosary in front of Rei. She really liked the little Arima girl and thought she would make a great petite soeur for Yoshino when she finally arrived at the high school. The surprise was that she also thought that Yoshino was going to be a great onee-sama for Nana as long as she didn't overdo the coddling. Rei suspected that her first time against Yoshino in the kendo dojo would put that to rest. Kendo ran in the Arima/Tanaka family and Nana was rumored to be the best of the lot despite her young age. It was going to make for an interesting relationship, but she was sure that the love that she already saw building between the two would carry them through.

With the youngsters put to bed and the door closed, the singing continued for another two hours or so before Yumi and Sachiko called it a night to much teasing as they headed hand-in-hand towards the sleeping room. Tsutako had been taking pictures all night long (_"the opportunity to take candid shots of four generations of Roses all together is not something that comes along every day," _she explained to Hiromi with an apologetic kiss on the cheek as she continued moving around the room taking shot after shot) so Hiromi had spent the early and middle part of the evening singing and talking with his friends. After folks had started heading to bed Tsutako had settled down beside him and snuggled close, only raising her camera if a particularly good opportunity presented itself. Sachiko and Shimako had shared some cryptic look that he could not interpret so he had shrugged it off as not worth worrying about.

Sei was finally talked into allowing the others to sleep and turned off the music without too much argument. Youko was laid out on one of the long couches and Sei gently arranged the girl so that she could use Sei's lap for a pillow. She softly stroked Youko's hair, gazing adoringly at her as the dark haired woman slipped her hands around Sei's leg and settled in with a smile on her face. Sei looked up and noticed Hiromi watching them with a grin. She smiled somewhat sheepishly at him and looked down once more at the sleeping Youko before she softly whispered, "I finally opened my eyes. I was able to get closure and move forward because of you. That means a lot to me. Thank you." Hiromi had simply smiled and nodded his understanding as she returned to stroking the hair of her lover, watching her sleep with a look that anyone would recognize.

He used the remote to lower the lights until it was just bright enough for someone to make it to the door without stepping on anyone and closed his eyes. Tsutako wrapped her arms around him and used his breasts as her pillow. He fell asleep to the sound of soft breathing and gentle snores.

Yumi's spur of the moment idea had ended up better than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

As always, comments are appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Almost there folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

Hiromi stood praying before the statue of Maria-sama the next Monday morning; the last week of classes before the end of the school year. Exams were mostly over and only the cleanup of the school and the closing ceremony would follow after that. His first year at Lillian was coming to a close.

As he finished his prayer and turned to leave he was halted by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hiromi-san, please wait."

"Good day, Rosa Chinensis," he replied with a smile and a bow of his head.

"Where!" Yumi squeaked, looking around for her onee-sama.

"I meant you, Yumi-san," Hiromi laughed, "With Sachiko-sama now graduated are you not now, officially, the new Rosa Chinensis?"

Yumi blushed and looked at her feet in embarrassment, "Probably not officially until next term, but it seems everyone has been calling me that recently. I'm still not used to it and, as you saw," she said as her blush deepened, "I keep thinking that Sachiko is somewhere around and they are speaking to her."

"Well, you had better get used to it quickly if you don't want to end up spinning like a top every time someone says 'good day' to you," he laughed.

She quickly said her prayer to Maria-sama and then linked her arm with his as they began to walk towards the Rose Mansion. "I hope you will continue to support the Yamayurikai now that Sachiko-sama has graduated," she said hopefully, once more looking at her feet as they walked along the cobbled paths, concern edging her voice.

"Of course, Yumi-san. I wouldn't dream of leaving you in the lurch like that. You still need to coordinate the closing ceremony with the faculty and get volunteers to set up the gymnasium. Then there is the school cleaning day, preparing for the first day of next term and the opening ceremony, then the welcoming ceremony for the new first-years . . ."

"Enough Hiromi-san!" she laughed, thankful for his response despite the litany of things still to be done, "I know, I know. That's why I asked if we could continue to count on your help. You made life so much easier on us this year, even with your archery club activities, that we have come to expect it and I wanted to make sure we were not taking you for granted," she stopped walking and turned to him so that he could see the seriousness of her features. "I hope you know how much you mean to us; not just as a helper to the Yamayurikai but for yourself as well. Much of what you have done for us had nothing to do with school. Sachiko and I owe you so much ourselves. I just wanted you to know how much we appreciate you," she finished with a smile and an impulsive hug.

He gently wiped the moisture from her eyes and slipped his arm into her own as he got them moving again. "You have all been more than kind to me and have returned tenfold anything I might have done for you."

"I will have to respectfully disagree with your assessment, Hiromi-san, but why don't we simply agree that we all receive something very beautiful from our current relationship and leave it at that."

Hiromi stopped with a start and turned to give her his best "shocked" face. "'I will have to respectfully disagree with your assessment'? What are you doing Yumi-san, channeling Sachiko-sama?"

She giggled at his exaggerated reaction, "It is something like she would say isn't it? I thought it might be a good idea to start acting a little more like her," she explained with a shy grin.

"Please, Yumi-san, just be yourself," he advised her seriously but gently, with a smile rather than a frown, "That is the 'Yumi' that everyone loves and trusts and elected to be Lillian's next Rosa Chinensis; not some shadow of Sachiko-sama. Everyone knows you are not Sachiko-sama nor would they ever want you to be. So please, just be yourself."

She looked up at him and then grinned, "See, just like that. You really do help us out more than you know."

"You set me up!" he exclaimed and then joined in as Yumi started laughing. "I didn't think you had it in you, Yumi. Congratulations! Another step forward; no, _two_ steps forward. Your face didn't give you away either. That's even more to celebrate. You really got me!"

They started walking arm-in-arm again, still giggling and ignoring the many curious looks they received from the other students walking along the path.

"So, what's on today's meeting agenda," he asked the new Rosa Chinensis.

"Well, as you so politely pointed out, we have a meeting this afternoon at two o'clock with the faculty to discuss both the grounds cleaning project and the closing ceremony. Luckily none of us have a speaking role in that, and each classroom is supposed to select two volunteers each to help with setting up the gymnasium. Finally, each class has already been designated a specific area of the campus for cleaning so I really don't expect the entire meeting to last more than a half hour or so unless something new comes up."

"It sounds to me like you have everything pretty well organized, Yumi-san. I'm impressed but not surprised. I knew you had it in you all along," he told her.

Yumi blushed under his praise but accepted it graciously. She was a bit surprised herself at how well she, Yoshino-san and Shimako-san worked together to get things done. It was just possible that her final year at Lillian would be a good one. Without her onee-sama it couldn't be her best year, that was certainly this past year, but she was still looking forward to it.

However, she did have one task that Hiromi had not mentioned. One she and Sachiko had agreed must be accomplished.

Somehow they had to find a way to thank Hiromi for all he had done for them. She needed to talk to the others and solicit their ideas but she already had something floating in the back of her mind, unformed and, as yet, unknown, hiding from the light but whispering in the dark recesses, trying to let her know it was there, just waiting to be born.

-oo-

Hiromi regained consciousness slowly. At least his head didn't hurt this time. His nether regions on the other hand felt like he had been kicked by an especially angry mule. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. He lay on a cot in a small room, the walls paneled in unfinished wood. It looked like a storage room. A bare bulb shown dimly in the middle of a ceiling covered of similarly rough wood. Boxes were stacked against one wall and a metal shelving unit leaned precariously against another. Rows of kendo helmets were stacked on one shelf while breastplates were stacked on another.

_Ah, that's right. I was helping Yoshino clean the kendo dojo. We were preparing some of the equipment for storage when . . ._

That's all he could remember. His next conscious thought had been waking up here. He was covered by a thin blanket and someone's kendo jacket had been placed under his head for a pillow. The pain in his crotch was slowly subsiding and he reached down to gently prod the damaged area. Everything seemed to be in its proper place and, although his testicles were tender they did not seem to have sustained any permanent damage.

Voices were raised somewhere outside the door of his temporary resting place. He couldn't make out the words, but whoever was arguing was extremely angry. From the sound of it there were words being used that should not be issuing from the mouths of proper ladies. It sounded like three or four different voices, all much louder than would normally be expected in a dojo when practice was not going on.

He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the cot, feeling the residual pain in his groin. He would probably have to walk like a sailor for at least a little while. He reached down again to gently cup his sore parts.

?

A quick glance under the skirt of his uniform confirmed his worst suspicions: His panties were gone!

He stood and moved as quickly to the door as his injured manhood would allow. He cracked the door and eavesdropped on the argument occurring just down the hall.

"I don't care what the reason was, you should have told me," Yoshino spat.

"It was not my place to say anything," Noriko responded calmly. _That's right; she had come along to help out as well,_ Hiromi thought. "It has always been Hiromi's intention to tell both you and Rei-sama when the time was right. Up until now there has been no real need to do so. Does it make any difference in how you feel about him now that you know?"

That seemed to shut Yoshino up. He could just imagine the wheels turning, sorting the facts among her emotions.

"Nor could I say anything, Yoshino-san." That was Tsutako's voice. He wasn't sure why she was here. "I agreed to keep everything quiet until he was ready to let you know."

He wasn't sure that helped a whole lot but he was happy that she was standing up for him.

"I just want to know the 'who, what, when, where, why, and how'! He's been here for a year pretending to be a girl and it looks to me like most of the Yamayurikai knew about it. That's the important thing!" _Oh crap!_ He recognized that voice as well; Mami Yamaguchi, the new chief editor of the _Lillian Kawaraban_ now that Minako-sama had graduated. He had to get out there _now!_

He had been mentally prepared for this to happen and knew what he had to do, but being ready emotionally was a completely different story. He couldn't allow his actions to bring any shame to his friends nor to the school that had sheltered him for almost a year. That would be abhorrent. Seppuku was no longer considered proper in modern society so the social equivalent was his only option.

He opened the door fully and strode out into the corridor, coughing loudly enough to let the others know he was there. Four girls turned to look at him, each with different expressions. Tsutako showed mainly worry, Noriko was maintaining her usual inscrutable demeanor, Yoshino looked somewhere between angry and hurt, while Mami-san simply looked avaricious, the hunger for the story writ plain on her face.

He dropped to his knees and bowed until his forehead touched the wooden floor. "Please excuse me for any problems I may have caused you," he said formally, "I promise you that I will not cause you any further pain or embarrassment." He rose and walked past the four silent students towards the exit to the dojo.

"He is leaving Yoshino-sama," Noriko told the still stricken girl.

"So?"

"I do not believe you understand," she explained in a calm voice. "I will say this as plainly and as bluntly as I can so that there is no misunderstanding. He is leaving Lillian today, right now, and he will not be returning. Most likely you will never see him again for the rest of your life. He is doing this to save you, Yoshino-san, and only you, from any embarrassment whatsoever; so that no possible shame could ever cling to you for any of his actions. Is it your desire that he do this for you? Is this what you want? That is why I asked you if his being male made any difference in how you felt about him.

"It is your choice Yoshino-san; yours and yours alone. Will you see him walk out of your life forever?"

Yoshino looked at her fellow bouton. Confusion and hurt were still clear in her eyes and in the trembling of her lips. She turned to look where Hiromi had left the building, no longer visible to her eyes but etched forever in her heart. His lowered head, his slumped shoulders, his slow tread as he walked away from them – walked out of their lives.

_Forever?_

-oo-

Hiromi changed into his outdoor shoes and placed the indoor pair into his book bag. He removed the few remaining items from his locker and placed them in the bag as well before he gently shut the locker door.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He would not leave with bowed head. It would raise too many questions that he could no longer answer. He started the long walk along the cobbled path towards the statue of Maria-sama. He simply nodded his head to acknowledge the few greetings he received, never opening his mouth to exchange a few words with this student or that. He just kept moving along the pathway.

He would have liked to have taken one last walk around the campus to savor the memories that had been engraved into his heart from his days here. The Rose Mansion where he had spent so many wonderful days with his new found friends; the sakura tree behind the education building where he and Shimako had enjoyed so many lunches and shared their secrets; the auditorium where he had played the part of a man in the Yamayurikai production at the last school festival; the gymnasium where he had danced his first dance with Tsutako; the archery dojo where he had spent so many hours teaching the first-years; the classroom where he had learned so much, not just about history or language or math, but about friendship and companionship as well; the Milk Hall where he had shared food and laughter with his fellow students and friends.

He sighed as he remembered it all. There was no need to walk the campus to replay those memories. They would always be with him no matter where he was. He smiled at that. At least he would be taking away some wonderful memories even if he was not going to be able to make any more.

He stopped long enough in front of the statue to say a prayer of thanks to Maria-sama for allowing him the time he had been given in this wonderful school before he turned and headed towards the main gate. He considered himself fortunate to have made the friends he had this past year. He would miss them, but it was for the best. They could simply say that they had been as duped as Yoshino-san and there would be no problems for them. He was lucky that none were on the path now. He would not have known how to speak to them. He wouldn't have even been able to look them in the eyes.

He arrived at the gate and, for the last time, turned and looked at the school that he had come to love. A single tear formed in his right eye but he quickly brushed it away before it could be noticed. He bowed low once, from the waist, to say farewell and then turned and began walking towards the distant bus stop and home.

* * *

A/N: You knew it had to happen! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise that all (or at least almost all) will be resolved in the last chapter. Until then, please feel free to leave your comments. Thanks again to everyone who has supported this fic.


	20. Chapter 20

Final chapter folks. Thank you all for sticking with this fic. Special thanks go to everyone that reviewed, commented, or favorited this story. I know it has been long but it did give me a lot of fun while writing it. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy the finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM nor any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will lay claim to Hiromi, his family, and Sadako Inoue.

* * *

Hiromi slid the door to his bedroom closed quietly. He had already informed his mother and grandmother of the day's events and his decision to leave Lillian. They didn't try to argue with him, just held him close and tried to comfort him. They understood his pain and anguish but they also understood why he had done what he had done. When he had collected himself again his grandmother had pressed a cup of hot tea into his hands he had left them to change clothes.

He took off his school uniform for the last time and carefully hung it up, making sure that the collar hung right and the pleats were straight. Sitting down at his dressing table, he used the cream and tissues to remove his makeup and then applied a gentle solvent to loosen the liquid latex before peeling the fake breasts off and placing them gently in their box. He sat looking at them for a little while before he closed the lid and put them on the shelf in his closet. He took a long hot shower to wash off any remnants of makeup or latex before he dried himself and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Picking up his cup he drained the remaining tea and used the electric tea kettle in his room to brew some more. He poured himself a cup and headed out to the back yard, settling on one of the stone benches overlooking the koi pond.

Hiromi loved this place. It was soothing to his soul. He would miss it when they moved. There was no reason to stay here now. It would only cause more trouble. His neighbors had never seen him wear anything but skirts and blouses, dresses, or jeans and t-shirts that proudly displayed his modest breasts. As far as they knew the only child living here was female. Questions would be raised if the girl suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a twin boy. A plan had already been devised for that situation, but no . . . staying was no longer an option.

He sighed before taking a sip of the hot tea. The fish swam gracefully beneath the water, their only concern being when their next feeding time would come. He bent and opened the lid of the ornamental box that contained their food and threw out a triple handful making sure that they all got enough to eat before he sat back down and watched their antics as they fed. It always brought a smile to his face to watch them eat. At least it used to.

He sat there enjoying the cool breeze and the quiet until the sun set and the stars began to appear. He returned briefly to his room for a warm jacket and another cup of tea before returning to his seat. He thought his mother had asked him if he wanted dinner but he didn't remember if he answered her or not. It didn't matter. He was content to stay where he was and let the peace of the garden settle over him, hoping it would somehow sooth his breaking heart.

Hiromi didn't bother to light the lanterns; he was happier surrounded by darkness. He had thought that he had cried all his tears with his family earlier, but must have been wrong since he could feel the breeze as it brushed across the damp lines on of his cheeks of tears that he did not remember having shed. He refused to sob openly and disturb the quiet of the evening so he simply covered his face with his hands, trying to muffle the sound of his crying into the night.

He must have stayed that way longer than he thought as the cold began to seep into his bones. He shivered briefly and pulled the jacket more snuggly about him as he breathed deep of the scent of the flowers and ornamental grasses surrounding the pond.

It hurt so much. No matter how long he cried, no matter how hard he sobbed, no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts away, the pain in his chest, in his heart, just continued to grow. Faces floated before his eyes as he stared at the dark water of the pond; the faces of his dearest friends in the world.

Yumi, with her infectious laughter and expressive face. He watched as every emotion he had ever seen rolled across that beautiful visage: Joy, pain, sorrow, confusion, bewilderment, awe, adoration, love, anger . . . anger? Had he ever truly seen Yumi angry? This was something new, something that he had never experienced with the young woman. He had seen her mad once in a while, but never with this twist of disgust in her lips and this look of cold disdain in her eyes. Ah, this wasn't anger, this was _hate_. Yumi didn't hate, she didn't have it in her to hate anyone, so why was this look of absolute hatred directed at him?

Because he had betrayed them. As the faces of his other friends joined that of Yumi – Sachiko, Rei, Yoshino, Shimako, Noriko, Touko, Tsutako – all of the people he had hurt and shamed through his selfish actions floated in front of him on the waters of the koi pond. All had similar looks of hatred, disgust, and betrayal in their eyes, and it was all directed solely at him. He couldn't blame them. Their mouths moved but he could not hear their words. It didn't matter, he could see how they were yelling at him, calling him names, berating him for all of the anguish and humiliation they would have to go through just because of him.

He closed his eyes to shut out the hate being thrown at him, no matter how much he deserved it. He couldn't bear to see those looks in the eyes of his dearest friends. He grabbed his stomach, the pain starting to get to be too much. Maybe seppuku was the right answer after all. Was there any other way he could atone for his sins? It certainly could not hurt any worse than the pain he was feeling right now, and there would be an eventual end to it. He didn't know if this pain would ever stop.

He retched; his body unable to sustain the hurt and anguish that enfolded him. Finally, he screamed out into the night – a long, agonized sound that would surely have had the neighbors gathering their children to their bosom in fright as the hate-filled faces of his friends invaded his closed eyelids, not allowing him to shut them out but continuing their rightful torment.

It took a while for him to realize that he was no longer alone. When he finally recognized the fact, he thought the warm arms that had suddenly and gently enfolded him from behind must be his mother's until he felt the soft kiss that was placed on the tip of his ear. _It must be a dream. He had to have fallen asleep. There was no way that she could be here._ Tentatively, with what seemed the last of his strength, arms trembling, he reached up and covered Tsutako's hands with his own and held them tightly, allowing the dream of her warmth and comfort to embrace him like a warm blanket on a cold night. Unbelievably, he could feel the love in that embrace and, though he knew he didn't deserve it, though he had wanted her to just let him fade quietly out of her life and be spared any further pain, he was so desperate for that love that he clung to it like a drowning man, unable to allow rational thought to dissuade his shattered, yearning heart.

The tears that he thought had finally dried out started flowing once again. Nor could he stop the sobs that racked his body and echoed through the night. He continued to wail and weep uncontrollably, unable to stem all of the pain and anguish he had been feeling since earlier that afternoon. The angry faces of his friends slowly faded from his mind's sight within the warm embrace of his first and one true love, his only anchor to reality and the sanity that had been slowly slipping away.

-oo-

Tsutako moved around the bench and sat next to him, cradling his head to her breast and holding him close as he wept, her own tears running down her face as she tried to drag him from the depths of despair to which he had sunk. Hiromi wrapped his arms around her and held her as if she were his only lifeline – the only thing keeping him from being swept into the abyss. And she clung to him, frightened by the strength of his emotions but determined to be with him, to give him all that she had and more if it would just bring him back to her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as his sobs finally began to slow and his trembling body calmed. She put his arm around her shoulders and stood, dragging him with her as she walked slowly to his room and settled him on the futon his mother had taken out of the closet while he wept.

Tsutako had seen her in the distance as she watched her only son finally break down and release all of the emotions he had tried to keep so tightly bottled up. She had smiled at Tsutako as her own tears had crept down her cheeks and then walked towards Hiromi's room to get it ready for what she knew would come.

Tsutako laid a soft blanket over him as he continued to quietly weep and then crawled in with him and held him close as she kissed the back of his head and murmured softly to him, telling him it was all right, that she loved him and would stay by him, until he finally cried himself to sleep, his hands still clinging desperately to the one she had thrown around his waist as she pulled him to her.

As his breathing softened into a more gentle slumber, she closed her eyes and thanked Maria-sama for her love and guidance that had drawn her to his side this night. She fell asleep with him folded within her arms and she couldn't think of a single place she would rather be.

-oo-

When he awoke the next morning, Hiromi realized that he could not remember much of anything that had happened the previous day from the time he had left the kendo dojo until he had felt Tsutako's arms suddenly close about him while he sat in the darkened garden. The only thing he really remembered was the warmth and love he had felt pouring over him as she held him. Those arms were still wrapped around him this morning and he snuggled in closer, enjoying the contact until he remembered that it was wrong for her to be here; wrong for her to continue to associate with him. He could only bring her shame if she were to try to stay close to him – a social outcast. He tried to gently extricate himself from her, but she instantly tightened her hold.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked in a stern voice, raising herself up on one elbow so that she could look down into his face as he turned towards her. There was a smile on her lips, but no mercy in her eyes. "I know exactly what you're thinking boyo, and don't you _ever_ believe that I will let you go. You are mine – now and forever – and don't you forget it. Do you know how _scared_ I was when you left that dojo yesterday?

"I had to spend too much time arguing with Mami-san and by the time I went looking you were already gone. Your locker had been cleaned out and there was no sign you had ever been there. I spent all afternoon searching the campus before I figured out you had simply left the school grounds. Yumi-san and the rest of the Yamayurikai also searched everywhere for you." She started trying to explain everything calmly, but she was getting more agitated and more upset the longer she spoke. "I've never seen Shimako-san that upset. You had us so worried we called in Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama, even Sei-sama showed up. Don't you _ever_ do that to us again . . . _do you hear me you bastard!_?" she finally shouted at him, shaking him by the shoulders with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tsutako," he said, taking her in his arms as she cried, "I don't know what else to do. I don't want to bring shame on you or any of the others. You are everything to me, I love you so much, and I don't want to see you hurt. When it all comes out, what I've done, you and the others have got to say that you knew nothing about it; that I fooled you just like I fooled everyone else. That's the only way to keep you safe. I'll leave and you won't ever have to see me again."

"_Haven't you been listening to me_," she screamed at him, pounding his chest in her frustration, "I don't _want_ you to leave! I don't _ever_ want you to leave me! I love you too, you idiot!"

"We all love you, Hiromi," said a quiet voice from the direction of the now open doorway to his bedroom. He turned and his eyes widened in shock as he took in the vision of his new visitors. Crowded around the door to his bedroom, slowly making their way in, were Sachiko, Yumi, Youko, and Touko, the entire Red Rose family, along with all of the White Roses, Sei, Shimako and Noriko, and the Yellow Roses, Rei and Yoshino.

"We all love you, Hiromi," Yumi echoed the words of her onee-sama. "We could never bear to allow you to walk out of our lives. You have given each of us so much, without any regard for yourself and never asking for anything in return." She walked over to him and held out her hand. He tentatively raised his own and she captured his fingers and pulled him from his bed, drawing him into her embrace. "We want you with us always, Hiromi."

Sachiko and the others moved around him and slowly passed him among themselves, each giving him a tight hug and a word of thanks for all that he had done for them and for the others over the past year. Even Yoshino pulled him into a tight embrace, tears in her eyes.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me," she whispered in his ear, "but that could never change how I feel about you. I love you whether you are male or female, you idiot," she finished with a grin.

"You fooled even me," said Sei with a chuckle as she enfolded him within her arms, "but you gave me my life back, and my Youko. I can never repay you for that."

"All I did was provide you with a place to sleep," he complained.

"No, you gave me your ear, and your shoulder, and your understanding, and the courage to face what I needed to do. Never think differently."

When he had been hugged by one and all, he stepped back and bowed deeply to them. "I don't deserve any of this," he said. "When the story comes out in the school newspaper you will have to disavow any knowledge of my deception," he told them.

Tsutako hit him upside the back of his head to get his attention. "Dummy, I told you I argued forever with Mami-san. I finally resorted to calling in my markers and I killed her story right then and there. She was fuming, but she agreed to keep the secret and not say a word to anyone on the condition that she gets to write the story twenty years from now. I figured that after all that time any furor that might be raised can be put down simply by saying that it is all fiction. I know _I_ won't act as a supporting witness, and none of the others will either. Just ask Sei-sama how it went when the book _Forest of Thorns_ came out," she giggled.

He just looked at her in shock and, when he glanced at the others, received nods of agreement from all of them. No story. No divulging of his secret. No public outcry or calls for his head. He couldn't believe it. Just like that, his life was given back to him. The sense of relief was too much and he collapsed to the floor, holding his face and weeping once more, but these were finally tears of joy.

Tsutako knelt down beside him and held him while Yumi and Sachiko each put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him with their love shining clearly in their eyes and echoed in the eyes of everyone around him.

When everything had calmed down, the group went out to the garden and gathered next to the koi pond.

"Do you have it?" Yumi asked Tsutako.

"Here it is," she replied and handed the new Rosa Chinensis Hiromi's rosary. Hiromi looked on in confusion as Yumi purposefully broke the cord of his rosary and withdrew a decade worth of beads.

Then each of the other girls took out their own rosaries and similarly broke the cords. Each then removed a single bead from their rosary and replaced it with one of his that Yumi handed to them. They threaded the new bead onto their rosaries and then retied the cords. When this had been accomplished and the girls had all put their rosaries back around their necks or wrists, Yumi then threaded the bead she had taken from her own rosary onto his cord.

"With this bead," she said solemnly but with a smile on her face as she gazed at Hiromi, "I name you frère." She then passed his rosary to Sachiko.

"With this bead," she said while smiling at him, "I name you frère." She passed it on to Touko, who threaded her own bead onto the cord and repeated the phrase before passing it on to Youko. It went that way around the circle, each girl adding one of her own beads to his rosary and saying the same words as they looked into his eyes, sharing their love with him, until it finally returned to Tsutako.

As she threaded her own bead onto his rosary cord and tied it off, she said, "With this bead I name you frère." She then held the rosary out, cord spread, and slowly lowered it over his head. "And with this rosary, we all name you soeur," she finished with a grin.

Hiromi was too stunned to speak. He looked at the circle of girls around him, at their smiles and grins, and the smirk from Sei-sama, and could not believe what had just occurred.

"And no, Hiromi-kun," Sachiko said as she walked over to him and gave him another quick hug, "you don't get a choice. You are now the frère _and_ soeur of all of us," she told him as she gently kissed his cheek.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stammered.

"You don't have to say anything, Hiromi," Shimako explained wearing one of the most honest smiles he had ever seen from her, "you just have to accept the fact that you are now a petite soeur and act accordingly. That means we all get to order you around, you have to help us with the activities of the Yamayurikai, make us tea, attend the meetings – in other words, just what you have been doing for the past year. You can't escape us anymore. You are ours and we will never let you go."

"Thank you," he finally said, grinning from ear to ear, "thank you all. I love you all so much."

"Then please run and get us some tea," Sachiko said primly but with a smile on her lips, "we need to discuss the party I intend to hold at my home later this month. Noriko-chan and Touko-chan, could you please assist Hiromi-san while the rest of us retire to the dining room? I believe Chiyoko-okaasama has already set out breakfast for us and I am assured by Tsutako-san that her cooking is not to be missed."

"Yes, Sachiko-sama," the three answered in unison.

Sachiko gave him "the look".

"Yes, onee-sama," answered Hiromi with a grin as the three left quickly to head to the kitchen to make tea for their grand soeurs.

_Epilogue_

The shopkeepers and commuters along the road from the bus stop to the main gates of Lillian Girl's Academy had gotten used to seeing the tall, strawberry blonde beauty walking sedately in her dark green uniform as she made her way to school. The male walkers (and not a few of the females) appreciated the glimpse of sunshine and purity that greeted them on their morning commutes each day. They were glad that the break was over and the first day of the new school year had finally arrived.

As she turned in through the schools gates and walked along the cobbled pathways towards the stone statue of Maria-sama she nodded her head in greeting and wished others a "good day" as they passed each other. She bowed her head and put her hands together as she said her morning prayer with a smile on her lips.

_Maria-sama, you have blessed me more than any one man could ever hope. You have given me the best of friends – now sisters – with which I can share life's joys and pain, knowing I will be stronger with them by my side. You have further blessed me with a girl that I love and who loves me in return; one I intend to share the rest of my life with. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all these blessings that you have showered upon me and promise to care for each and every one of them until the day I die. Amen._

"Good day, Hiromi-san," he heard as he raised his head and opened his eyes. His smile brightened further as he turned to the girl that had hailed him.

"Good day, Yumi-san," he greeted the brown eyed, pig-tailed girl, "you are getting an early start to the day."

"We have a morning meeting with the faculty before the opening ceremony today and then, after classes, we need to meet regarding the Maria Ceremony. By the way, were you able to order the Maria-sama medals for the ceremony?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye as she took him by the arm and they began walking towards the Rose Mansion.

"Of course, they will be delivered the Friday before the ceremony so that we can do a quality check and have any less than perfect medals replaced before the ceremony," he replied with a grin as he nodded to a couple of students as they passed.

"Hiromi-sama, onee-sama," Touko-chan called as she approached the two from down a side path. When she joined them she linked arms with her grande soeur. "You two look way too close to just be friends," she warned them with a smile and a giggle. "It looks like you are two-timing me onee-sama," she teased Yumi.

"How can I be two-timing you with my own sister?" Yumi asked with as straight a face as she could hold before she finally broke out in a grin.

"Very good onee-sama! You have been practicing. That was what, five seconds? A new record."

"Quit teasing your onee-sama Touko-chan. Can't you see how hard she is trying," Hiromi said sternly, but his own muffled laughter gave him away.

"You two are mean," Yumi whined playfully. "Tsutako-san, they're being mean to me again," she called out to the brown haired, bespectacled girl taking their picture from further along the path.

"Stop teasing the Rosa Chinensis," she called out with a chuckle until they came abreast of her. She immediately claimed Hiromi's left arm for herself and they continued their way down the path.

"Um," Hiromi ventured with a giggle, "am I the cowardly lion, the scarecrow, or the tin man?"

"I guess that makes me Dorothy," exclaimed Yumi gleefully.

"In your dreams onee-sama," countered Touko-chan with a laugh, "Your Toto."

Yumi pretended to pout until they all broke out laughing.

"I am happy to see everyone in such a good mood," said the Rosa Gigantea as she walked up to them, "but you are beginning to draw a crowd," she continued glancing right and left where girls had stopped to gossip about the four as they passed.

"Good day Shimako-san, Noriko-chan," they all greeted the new pair. "Let them gossip all they want. It will give Mami-san something to print in this year's first edition of the _Lillian Kawaraban_," explained Tsutako-san, "I even have a picture for her."

The two newcomers joined them in their stroll towards the Rose Mansion where Yoshino-san and Nana-chan awaited them.

"By the way Hiromi-san," Shimako asked with the evil smile he had come to love, "When are we going to tell Nana-chan?"

He groaned as the others laughed at him.

It was going to be a long year!

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. It's taken a while, but I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did!

This story, including Hiromi but focusing much more on the other characters plus a few new additions, will continue in "Rosa Chinensis". Feel free to check my profile for a synopsis.

Also, please feel free to leave any review, comments, PMs, etc. on your thoughts regarding this fic. I would greatly appreciate your feedback. Really!

Take care, and thanks again.


End file.
